College Hookup
by Talon3
Summary: This was under Getting To Know You at Andrea's site. But she took it down and since I also wrote it as well, Iam putting it back up. And I have changed it around.
1. Default Chapter

Since this fic no longer exists, I thought it was time I brought it back. With some minor tweaking. 

BTW: Own nothing of Friends, etc.

Getting To Know Each Other (Chapter One) Written By Talon and Andrea

Monica couldn't believe it! She was actually going to NYU! She would be living in a dorm, away from her parents. There was to be two other girls living there as well. Jill Silverton and Carol. Carol had graciously said that she would room with her. She arrived early Friday afternoon just to get away from her parents. Her mom in particular.

It would make everything so much easier, for her mother and father. Who both said that they would LOVE for someone to watch over her. Like she couldn't take care of herself. No matter, Carol was probably going to be spending a lot of time with Ross. Giving her plenty of alone time.

She would be incredibly happy! Just as long as her geeky brothers dorm mate stayed far away. Chandler! What a pompous, arrogant snob! He seemed to get along great with her brother, but that didn't matter. It wasn't her fault that she accidentally cut his toe off last Thanksgiving. The Thanksgiving before that he called her fat!

He didn't even want to get to know her. He just didn't like the way she looked. Talk about being shallow! Besides, she was willing to look past that stupid hairdo of his and see what kind of a person he was. He was so hung up on looks that he dismissed her because of her weight.

Oh well, no big deal. It was a big university, so their paths probably wouldn't cross more than a couple of times. If any at all. Hopefully she'd be lucky enough not to see him.

She would become a little more distant with her brother when his roommate was around. Besides, Ross and her hardly ever got along anyway. So she probably wouldn't be seeing Ross all that much, either.

Besides getting an education, she was going to start looking for a guy to date. Not seriously at first. She wanted to get to know what exactly what she was looking for. Besides she had time after college. And who knows she might find 'The One' right here at NYU!

Monica then entered her dorm room. Jill and Carol evidently hadn't arrived yet. Carol and Ross were probably waiting for the last available minute to come back from their weekend at the beach. Well, that didn't bug her. She was going to clean out the room until it was sterilized enough for a doctor to operate in. Monica then started cleaning. Soon after she was done, Jill arrived.

Across campus in the upperclassmen dorm, Chandler walked carefully into his dorm room. He never used to care about how he walked, until Ross's younger sister decapitated his toe. Now that was someone he never wanted to see again.

"HEY! SIR LIMPS A LOT!" Gandolf yelled out, running into him in the hall. "Welcome back buddy!" He ran over and gave him a manly hug.

"Hey, Gandolf! What's happening?" Chandler asked. Thinking about how he was going to make Ross's life miserable after him bestowing that hated nickname on him. Chandler knew him well enough to know which buttons to push to get a rise out of him. At least his little sister wasn't around.

"Nothing much, dude." Gandolf then laughed out. "I see that we are going to have to stop calling you Sir Limps A Lot. Now that you don't limp."

Chandler then smiled, "I guess so."

Gandolf then grinned, "Hey, why don't we go and breeze over to the other dorms and see some of the new freshmen. You know torture the men and score easily with the ladies?"

"I am with you there!" Chandler readily agreed. He took everything to his room, dropped his bags on the ground, locked the door, and both he and Gandolf went to have some fun.

Monica was just finishing up unpacking when she decided to go grab something to eat. She then locked her dorm up and started down the hall. Meeting some of her new neighbors along the way. Her roommate, Jill had already come into the room and had unpacked all of her belongings and threw them into her chest and closet without really folding them the right way. She then left to meet new people.

Right after coming out of the hallway and into the main lounge, Monica stopped short. OH GOD, NO! She KNEW that voice! She looked over and saw Chandler!

Chandler was telling a story to some friends that he hadn't seen in a while, as well as some new ones that he just met. To him making friends was pretty easy. Just tell a couple of jokes about whatever. Including his crappy childhood. And then he could easily make friends. Could his life BE any worse than what it once was?

"Hey, Monica! Come on over here! I want you to meet, Chandler!" Jill shouted out.

Monica? It couldn't be. Could it? There is, after all, more than one Monica in this world. Chandler then turned around and groaned. He shouldn't even be surprised. Apparently, his life just got worse. Should he even BE surprised?

Monica came into the room. Talk about awkward! "Chandler." She managed to get out plastering a smile on her face.

"Monica." Chandler mumbled. It just got worse. Figures with his life the way it was.

"Oh, you know each other?" Jill asked.

"Uh, you could say that." Monica stuttered out.

"Great!" Jill said. "That way we could all double date. Me with Gandolf, here. And you two with each other."

"Uh, Jill, I don't think that is such a good idea." Monica quickly said.

"That would be great! You know take we could take you ladies someplace to eat. The campus dining facilities are closed this weekend. So I thought that we could all go and get something to eat. And give you guys the tour of the campus and surrounding areas. Not to mention give you both the lowdown on where to eat at and what places that call themselves restaurants to stay away from." Gandolf explained.

"I don't know. You see…" Chandler was then cut off by Gandolf dragging him to a corner.

"Dude! Jill is hot! And I want to date her. Besides she was going to say no, but then she saw that Monica already knows you. And you two could be there to lift any concern she might have. So she would see that everything will be alright." Gandolf concluded.

Chandler sighed and shook his head, "I am going to regret this. I know it."

"Thanks buddy!" Gandolf said.

"You SO owe me!" Chandler whispered. He was wishing that the night was over already.

Jill was busy talking Monica into it as well. "Monica I really want to date Gandolf. But since I really don't know him and you know Chandler. Then it would be safe. I mean it would be just a bite to eat. PLEASE!"

Monica sighed. So much for a quiet evening, particularly AWAY from Chandler. "Oh, all right." Monica moaned.

"I'll pay you back! I swear!" Jill ran over to tell Gandolf the 'great' news.

Two hours later Tony's Pizza Palace

Chandler and Monica were seated beside each other in a both. Both hardly said a word to each other. It was mainly Gandolf and Jill talking to each other. They would direct questions at Chandler and Monica who would answer ONLY them. They were too busy ignoring each other or trying to. Jill and Gandolf were to busy getting to know each other to care about Chandler and Monica.

There was beer at the table and Monica, who really didn't feel like drinking was still on her first. Chandler was on his second. While Gandolf and Jill were into their fifth and fourth, respectively. Jill and Gandolf went off to dance. They were both a little unsteady on their feet. Chandler and Monica both sat at the table, not saying anything and trying their hardest not to look at each other. Chandler was busy studying the tablecloth, evidently wishing he were someplace else, and Monica was busy watching out for her roommate. There was something about Gandolf that she didn't trust.

"A penny…." Chandler began saying. 'I might as well get us past this.' He thought to himself.

"What?" Monica asked turning toward him. 'As if this isn't embarrassing enough' She thought to herself.

"A penny for your thoughts." Chandler replied. He started playing with his glass.

"Well……I am trying to keep an eye on Jill. I don't trust your friend for a second." Monica declared. Jill and Gandolf were still on the dance floor with more beers they grabbed from a passing waitress.

Chandler looked over at Monica, "Ross trusts him."

"And that is another reason I don't trust him." Monica replied.

"What?" Chandler asked confused.

"Ross is too naive." Monica explained.

"But you are not?" Chandler asked.

"I know how cruel the world can be." Monica stated.

"This is the first time that you are out on your own. You have always been sheltered by your parents and Ross. You know nothing." Chandler argued. He was practically thrown out on his own after his mother dumped him at a boarding school.

Monica turned toward him, "You try getting called names for the way you look while growing up. And you see how cynical you can be."

Chandler looked hard at her. She KNEW about that Thanksgiving! "You heard me talking to Ross two years ago."

"Does it matter? All you saw was a fat girl. But you couldn't see past her weight. Once you made that statement, I saw all I needed to see about you. All you are is nothing BUT a jerk!" Monica then got up. "Now I am going to take Jill home. I don't like the way your friend is pawing at her."

Monica walked up to Jill, "Hey Jill….listen maybe we should go home." "You go with Chandler. I'll go with Gandolf." Jill replied as they continued to dance. She evidently was getting more than just tipsy.

"But…." Monica started.

"You go home with Chandler. Gandolf will come with me back to our dorm." Jill continued to dance suggestively with Gandolf, pawing at him just as much as he was at her.

"Right on, babe!" Gandolf drank some more of his beer.

"Come on Jill, this isn't how you want your first night at NYU to be." Monica tried to reason with her. She was one and a half years younger than Monica, so Monica felt protective of her.

"You are right. This is my first time out on my own. And I don't need YOU or someone else telling me what to do! Or who NOT to do!" Jill declared. Gandolf sneered at Monica. He then pulled Jill even closer.

Monica was disgusted. "Alright fine. But I am NOT going to let you do this. You are drunk and he is taking advantage of you. You can yell at me all you want to. On the way back to the dorm, when we get there, and tomorrow even. You may even want to change rooms. But right now I am going to get another beer. When I get that one down, I will be ready to go. And you are coming with me." Monica walked toward the bar. Ordered a beer. She took a few sips of it.

"Listen, I can't do anything about the past. But can't we put our differences aside and at least be social?" Chandler asked coming up to her.

"As soon as I finish this, Jill and I are going back to the dorm." Monica confirmed.

"She and Gandolf just left." Chandler stated as he watched them sneak out.

"Well, great." Monica then realized her problem, "Oh no."

"What?" Chandler asked.

"They said they were going back to my dorm room." Monica looked concerned at her beer. Chandler sighed and rolled his eyes. He was going to regret this. "You might as well stay in the extra bed in my dorm room tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't want to put you out." Monica sarcastically retorted. She noticed the rolling of the eyes and heard the sigh.

"Ross would try to kill me, if I let anything happen to you." Chandler retorted back.

"I could easily take him. I have done it in the past." Monica related.

"Who couldn't?" Chandler quipped back. "I put him in a headlock one time to get him agree to hold a party in our dorm room."

That caused Monica to smile. "Tell me about it. Even a grade school kid could take on Ross."

"Wimpy Ross." Chandler agreed also starting to smile as well. He then turned and paid the bill he had with him. "Shall we continue talking about your wussy brother while taking a walk? And I can at least give you a tour that was promised to you. You see I will NOT take advantage of you or ANY woman for that matter."

"Now that sounds like fun!" Monica agreed. Finally, someone who recognized that Ross wasn't perfect. And it seemed that Chandler wasn't that bad.

Chandler grinned, "Let's go." Monica might not be so bad after all. If anyone could keep up with his jokes and throw a few of their own in, then that person was someone worth getting to know. Especially if they were about Ross.

Chandler and Ross's dorm Three hours later

While walking, Monica and Chandler talked about a lot of different things. Everything that bordered on the ideas of what was funny to downright loony bin funny. And with Chandler it was more of the crazy type of funny. Which included sarcastic and cynical. Monica wondered why in the world someone could be as cynical as him at that age.

Monica was even starting to like Chandler a bit more. He made her laugh at life. No one had made her laugh as much or as hard as him. And it was at the crappy parts of life. She could understand that. She couldn't believe it! They both were getting to the point of starting to finish each others sentences. It was evident that they both thought a like.

Chandler inserted his key and opened the door. Monica and him both walked in. Chandler turned on the light and shut the door and locked it. The room consisted of two desks, two chairs, two closets, two chests of draws and two beds. Neither of which were made. And his bags, a trunk, pillows and such were lying on the floor. Monica turned around and looked at him a little weird. Apparently he did not believe in unpacking and putting away items when he arrived.

"Gandolf met up with me before I even unlocked the door." Chandler explained. Monica only shook her head.

Chandler bent down and rummaged through a bag of his and got out some bed linens and some blankets out of the trunk. He looked at Monica and saw how nervous she was. He then took out an extra large NYU tee shirt and a pair of shorts out of another bag.

"Here you can take a shower first if you want to." Chandler offered her. He then handed her the items plus towels, soap and shampoo.

"Uh, thanks." Monica stammered out. "But I want to unpack!"

"WHAT?"

"Well… I would not feel comfortable showering with the room looking like this."

Chandler shook his head. "Why don't you shower and I will unpack. Kay?"

"Well, I don't know. I…" Thinking about what she could do to the room when it was his turn. "OK."

After she finished with her shower, she saw the room was halfway done. In short half of the clothes were put away and the beds were made up. When he went to take a shower, she finished putting the rest of the clothes away and straightening up. So when Chandler emerged from the shower he couldn't believe it.

"It is a hobby of mine to clean."

Seeing how clean it was. "So how much should I pay you for housekeeping?" Monica only laughed. "So are ya tired or do you want to watch a movie or something?"

This was the first time alone with a guy that wasn't a relative and in his bedroom where she would be staying at.

Still seeing her nervous, "Hey, listen. If this is a little too weird, then I could find you another place for you to stay." Chandler offered.

"Uh, no. I guess, well. You promise NOT to laugh?" Monica decided to tell him. He was probably going to find out anyway. Chandler shook his head yes. "Well, back at the pizza parlor you were right. I have been protected, in a way. And of course me growing up without any real friends, cause who would want to hang out with me? Rachel Green only hung out with me because we grew up together. I also think she hung out with me to make her look better. I mean a fat girl next to a then girl with a crooked nose. Who do you think people would think of to be the prettier one? But then, later on, she started to hang out with some of the popular girls in the school. Especially after I lost weight. Now we never talk. And no guy in his right mind wanted to date me. I only went out with Roy who was my prom date because no one asked me to. That was the only date that I had in school. So you might say that well. Uh, I….." Monica looked downcast at the floor.

"I think I know what you are saying." Chandler began. "Are you ready for MY pathetic life story?" He then motioned Monica to take a seat on the bed, while sitting down in a chair. He then told her his story as soon as she sat down.

Thirty minutes later….

"All that REALLY happened to you?" Monica asked. She was amazed. She thought that Chandler was so suave and sure of himself. His mother was an erotic romance novelist and his father was a cross dressing drag queen on a show called Viva Las Gaygus.

Chandler looked up and shrugged his shoulders. "You see, your life is SO much better than mine. And it will get better. Because NO ONE is as unlucky as I am. My life is as pathetic as it was then. And it WILL get more pathetic. But you know what? I give you a week. You will have boys lined up to ask you out on a date."

Monica looked at him and then smiled a bit. "Liar." He sure knew how to make her feel good. That much was certain.

"No, it is true. You look hot. You are smart and you don't put up with any crap. But look at it this way, at least you have a mother that cares about you." Chandler pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, right. My mother really cares. That is why, even when we were growing up she always compared me to Ross and criticized me. I mean I tried. I really did. But it was always 'Ross this' and 'Ross that'. Or it was 'why can't you be more like your cousin or your friend Rachel'. She thought they are perfect. Ross is perfect to mom. Even if his grades were lower than mine. Ross is simply misunderstood or mom would go to the school and argue with the teacher and even the principal to get the better grade. If I got a lower grade then it was 'with Monica she has to take what she can get'. You see Ross is a prince to my mother. He can do no wrong. And if he does something wrong, I get blamed for it. 'Monica why didn't help your brother out' or 'Monica why can't you be as great as your brother'. So you see, I would gladly switch your mother for mine, any day." Monica sighed out. And sniffed. Chandler handed her a tissue. And she blew her nose.

"Trust me, what my mother does gets OLD after a while. With ALL her new boyfriends she brings home which are just a little older than myself." Chandler looked out into space pained. Monica knew that look, that was the same look that she had on her face after her mother would whine about her life. He was more like her than she thought. She then put her hand on Chandlers shoulder and rubbed it.

Chandler half smiled and put his hand on top of hers and then kissed it. She leaned in and kissed his check. He kissed her check as well. They both leaned in a little closer and Monica kissed his lips softly. Chandler put his hand on back of her head and kissed her harder. Monica ran her hands through his hair, while Chandler pulled her to him. Monica pressed herself up against Chandler and put her arms around his neck.

After a bit Chandler pulled back and looked into her eyes and sighed. "I am SO sorry, Monica! I didn't mean to do that."

Monica smiled and kissed Chandler on the side of his face, "Chandler, I am not drunk. We are both adults and I KNOW what I am doing."

"But you told Jill…." Chandler tried to explain.

"Chandler, she IS drunk. There is a difference between being drunk and being sober enough to know what you are doing. Besides, I only had one beer and a couple of swallows of the other one. I am fine." Monica smiled. She then laid down on Chandlers bed and pulled him on top of her.

"You are sure?" Chandler asked. "I mean I am without a doubt, the biggest loser around." Monica smiled and kissed him as her answer. Chandler started to kiss her back. His hands then drifted down and he started to caress her. After a bit he stopped again and looked seriously down at her, "Monica, tell me to stop if at ANY time you don't want to do this." In answer Monica pulled him back down on top of her and started to kiss him harder and he complied.

While Chandler was kissing Monica he found out how much of a rookie she was at that endeavor. HE stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. Monica looked up at him. He face was flushed and her eyes glazed over.

Chandler wanted to continue, but he wanted to do it someplace more special than a dorm. Monica deserved the best. Not a quick romp in the sack in a seedy dorm. Chandler sighed, "Monica, we need to talk."

"Chandler, why did you stop?" Monica pouted. She pulled her shirt back into place.

"I stopped because when we do it, I want it to be special. Not a quick rumble under the covers in a dorm room. Monica, please understand, I want you. But not like this. Not for your first time."

Monica sighed, "Well, where?"

Chandler kissed her shoulder, "In front of a roaring fire, on a bearskin rug under a star filled skylight with the sound of the waves crashing behind us."

"That sounds beautiful." Monica was mesmerized. It looked as though he took after his mom when it came to writing or expressing himself.

"Yeah. Mom has a beach house and well it is very nice there." Chandler smiled at the memories. "Are you ok with us stopping?"

Monica smiled and sank into Chandlers arms. Then she frowned. "NO!" She looked at Chandlers face. "But you can make me feel better by holding and talking to me." She slightly smiled. Chandler then held her closer. He then smiled and snuggled up closer to her and threw the cover on top of them both. For the rest of the night they alternated between talking to each other and lightly making out. Finally, they both fell asleep about three in the morning.

That weekend

Chandler sighed has he waited for his last class to end. Today was the day he and Monica were going to his moms beach house for the weekend, just the two of them. As far as Ross knows though it's going to be Gandolf and Jill too. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Monica, the first girl he actually cared about. Over just one week ago they were worst enemies but now they couldn't keep their hands off each other. He found it a little weird how it turned out but didn't fight it. After all it's Monica. Come on ring! Ya stupid bell! as though he made it ring with his mind the bell went and students scattered to get out of class.

Finally! Chandler thought, now I can get Monica and get the hell outta here. He pushed his way through the hall until he reached the prearranged meeting place.. Monica wasn't there yet, so all he had to do was wait. After ten long minutes, or at least it seemed long, Monica arrived, struggling with her text books. "Hey sorry for taking so long! The professor lost his glasses and insisted someone stole them. And guess where they were? The top of his head! How he became a respected teacher I'll never know".

"That's okay, we have plenty of time...and aren't you forgetting something?" she looked confused for a minute.

"Oh sorry" she gently kisses him "Hi"

Chandler grinned "Hey". After they went to her dorm so she could pick up her things, and then they could leave.

When they arrived at her dorm room they found Ross and Carol having some fun of there own. "Sorry! I didn't think it would be any harm to enter my own room! Anyway I'm just here to grab my stuff then you can get back to what you were doing"

Monica grabbed her bag, that she already packed, quickly ran into the bathroom to grab her diaphragm, grabbed Chandler and ran out. Soon they were in the car heading for Chandler's mom's beach house. This is gonna be great! he thought, a weekend with just me and Monica. What could be better?.

He could see how nervous Monica was by looking into her eyes. Chandler didn't blame her, his first time was a very nerve wracking experience as well. It was him and a girl he had known from one of his classes in his freshman year.

After a three hour drive they arrived at the beach house, by now it was dark out and the stars were shinning bright. In the distance you could hear the ocean crashing against the rocks. Monica had fallen asleep halfway through the trip. Not wanting to wake her, Chandler gently lifted her out of the car and slowly went up the steps to the door. By now however Monica had woken up.

"Hey sleepy head" he smiled as he gently put her down.

"What's...are we here?" she gently wiped her eyes.

He opened the door, "Yes we are", Chandler showed Monica around the house and they ended up on the porch, which faces the ocean.

"Wow! This place is amazing"

Chandler grinned, "Especially the view". Monica smiled at that comment, she had a beautiful smile. "I agree" she kissed him and they started to really get into it. Chandler pulled away from Monica reluctantly. He could get lost in her kisses not to mention her eyes and smile. He took her hand and led her back inside.

"Why did you stop?" Monica asked.

Chandler smiled, "Because I wanted it perfect for you."

Monica then wrapped her arms around his neck. "With you how can it not be perfect?"

Chandler smiled. "Patience. I got a surprise planned out for you."

Monica stepped back her eyes glowing, "What?"

"Monica, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." Chandler then led her to the couch and had her to sit down. He put an old movie in that he knew that Monica loved. "Be right back." He then ran to the kitchen.

After arriving in the kitchen he picked up the phone, "Hello….Dominica's Fine Dinning….I have a delivery I want you to make. The name is Bing. And the address is 2348 Beach Road. Now listen carefully I want….." Chandler then proceeded to inform them of the order and when to send it. After he got off the phone, he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a chilled bottle of red wine and retrieved two glasses and walked back into the living room.

Monica was engrossed with the movie. It was an old movie with Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Becall. Chandler smiled and he walked over to sit next to her on the sofa and opened the wine and poured her a glass and then himself one as well. Monica and Chandler silently toasted each other and drank the wine and watched the movie. Moving closer together as the movie played on. At the end , Monica laid her head on Chandlers chest and Chandler had pulled her close. It was obvious they both loved to snuggle up with each other. After the movie ended, they stayed in that position and talked with each other.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and Chandler got up to answer it. "That will be 68.25." The delivery man said extending out the food toward Chandler. Chandler took it after paying him with a fifty and a twenty. "Thanks. Keep the change." Chandler shut the door not bothering to let the delivery man make a sarcastic comeback. He knew what he was going to say, because he probably would have said the same thing. And he didn't want the mood ruined. It was perfect. Everything had to be perfect for Monica.

Monica got up and walked over toward him. "Oh, you've got dinner. Can I help?"

Chandler shook his head, "Nope got it covered. " He then took it to the kitchen. And got some plates out and silverware. As well as two candles and candle holders. Then he went and sat the table. Which was about ten steps away from the fireplace. Saving the plates for the last, and entering with the food on them. He then lit the candles and pulled out Monica's chair.

"Your dinner awaits, my lady." Chandler motioned toward the chair. Monica smiled and got up and went and sat down. Chandler pushed her chair in. He then poured her another glass of wine as well as himself and they both had a romantic dinner with pleasant conversation.

While they were on dessert, Monica found that she was doing most of the talking. Chandler was sitting with his elbows on the table resting his chin on his hands, watching her. It was more like he was enamored by her. The mood was perfect. It suited Monica, beautifully.

"Chandler, have you been listening to a word I have said?" Monica asked taking a sip of her wine.

Chandler smiled, "Yes, I have."

Monica sat back and looked at Chandler thoughtfully, "What was I talking about?"

"About what you wanted to do with your life. And you and your friends growing up." Chandler smiled. He had listened. Just not closely. Only just enough to catch onto what she was saying.

Monica smiled. He listened, but vaguely. Just enough to bluff his way out of it. She could tell because he said friends. While she was growing up, she had only one friend. And that was Rachel. Now she couldn't even call it a friendship. The man sitting across from her was more of a friend to her than Rachel.

She got up and walked toward Chandler and pulled him to his feet. Chandler's lips met hers and he guided her over to the fire place. They made out for a time on the couch. Chandler then separated from her.

Monica moaned, "What are you doing now?"

"Starting the fire. You grab what is left of the wine and the glasses and meet me on the rug in front of it." Chandler bent over at the fireplace and started it.

Monica went first to the bathroom to get ready for tonight, and then and got what was left of the wine, which was enough for two more glasses, and picked up a blanket along the way that was on the back of the couch. She smiled, Chandler was a sweetheart making this a good night as he could. He certainly was romantic. She returned and sat down on the rug and dropped the blanket next to it. She poured what was left of the wine into the glasses and waited for Chandler to join her.

Chandler sat back on the rug besides Monica and took the glass she offered him. They toasted each other one more time. And drank a bit more of it down. The wine was putting Monica at ease. She smiled, everything was going great.

Chandler decided that it was time. After looking into Monica's eyes and seeing there was no nervousness there. He then leaned over and kissed her lips and started to unbutton Monica's shirt. Her arms wrapped around Chandler's neck and roamed over his back.

Monica was in a whirl. She couldn't decide if it was from the wine or what Chandler's hands were doing to her body. But she loved it. After a bit a different sensation started and she realized it was what he was doing. His hands were caressing different parts of her and he slid down her shirt and started to neck her.

Monica's moans were telling Chandler all that he needed to know. She was loving this. And he loved giving her the pleasure.

A few minutes later, Chandler's lips were at her neck slowly making their way down to her breasts. He would stop and then move back up to her neck again, sometimes to her mouth. Finally, he took her bra off and nudged her down to the rug and returned his lips to her lips.

Twenty minutes later after, they lay on the rug with nothing on. Chandler slowly caressed her and kissed her check stopping to whisper into her ear.

Monica couldn't believe it. Chandler was being as sensitive to her needs as he could be. From what Rachel told her, there was going to be some pain involved. And he was trying to make her as eased and relaxed as he possibly could. He was doing a good job of it too.

Chandler looked down at Monica's small size and sighed. There was no way this was not going to hurt her. He would try to be easy and take it slow. He bent over and captured her lips with his own. Her tongue met his and her hands wondered up his back.

Finally he positioned himself at her opening and slowly entered her. Monica gasped at the tight fit. But he was not close to being all the way in yet. He had to be careful.

Monica thought back to her mother warning her to wait until she was married and not to jump into bed with the first man she met. But Chandler was totally different. He cared about her. That was evident by the way he was taking it slow and how everything else was so romantic and nice. All that Chandler did for her.

Soon after he entered, she gasped. It hurt. And the bad part of it was he was just entering in her. He wasn't even in halfway. And he felt big. She blinked back the tears. Kinda hurt! Rachel must have slept with boys who were not endowed. Chandler was enormous. Or maybe it was just her first time.

Chandler seeing the discomfort on her face and hearing her whimper knew what it was. He had two choices. One to go slow and ease himself in her and hope there was no more pain. Or two to enter her as fast as he could and get the pain over with. He knew that Monica's size was helping to cause her pain and that no amount of him going slow into her was going to decrease it.

He gathered her up into his arms, "I am so sorry about this, Mon." He then pushed himself into her.

"OWWWWWW…………"Monica gasped out. It hurt like nothing else she had ever felt. She looked up at the ceiling with a surprised look on her face.

Chandler, seeing the look and knowing that she was in pain tried to help to decrease it, "Mon, look at me." He put her hands on her face and looked directly into her eyes. "Keep looking into my eyes." He ordered her. He hoped that would take her mind off the pain.

After a bit, Monica got used to Chandler being in her. Of course it helped that they both continued to stare into each others eyes. Finally, Chandler manipulated Monica into coming and then he came as well. Chandler then pulled out of Monica slowly and grabbed and threw the blanket over them and held her close.

Kissing her forehead. "I am sorry about that, Monica. But you are so small, there was nothing I could have done to prevent you from feeling the pain. I wish there could have been something, but I thought the quicker I got in, the quicker the pain would have been over with."

Monica looked at Chandler. She smiled at him and snuggled up closer to him. "I understand." Was all she could say. They snuggled closely for the rest of the night.

Monica awoke around seven in the morning to find Chandler had gotten up already, she heard him messing around in the kitchen. She groaned, Monica wasn't exactly a morning person after being up so late, they mainly talked or just lay there enjoying each other's company while watching the fire.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped obviously not expecting her to be awake yet. "Monica your up! So much for surprise you, stay right there. I'm making you a "surprise" breakfast".

She grinned, he was just wearing a pair of boxers. "Do I hafta stay here naked?" She of course was still lying under the blanket they feel asleep under. In a way, part of her just wanted to call Rachel and tell her what happened last night. She wasn't a virgin anymore. Then again they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

After fifteen minutes, Chandler came with a tray filled with breakfast items such as toast, pancakes and bacon. "Uh surprise" he laughed as he set the tray down beside her.

She had to act surprised anyway, "Oh wow! breakfast for me? you shouldn't have!" she broke out in the giggles.

"You don't hafta humor me" he sighed as he laid down beside her.

"I wasn't humoring you, I am really surprised"

"There ya go again"

"Sorry, and on a serious note I...really liked last night, even though I have nothing to compare it too...thank you"

"I really enjoyed it too, I promise the next time won't hurt"

Monica paused has she took a bite out of a piece of bacon, "Well why don't we find out?" she raised her eyebrow suggestively. He replied by kissing her at first gently but then getting into it, they in fact ended up knocking over the tray with all the food but both chose to ignore it. After twenty five minutes, they laid in each others arms again. Chandler was right, this time she didn't feel any pain.

Later on in the day they took a walk along the beach and talked. Stopping once in a while to neck a little. They ended the day watching the sunset.


	2. Unexpected Consequences

I still do not own Friends nor the concept.

I am going to go in and start to write some more on my fics and try to finish them. Cause I have some good ideas for some new ones. I can do that now, that I am now done moving and unpacked.

Unexpected Consequences (Part Two)

Six Weeks Later

Monica wasn't feeling well so she decided to skip classes for the day. She had been throwing up all morning but she didn't have a temperature so she didn't know what was going on. She was afraid to think about that part to much.

Monica just lay in bed holding the teddy bear Chandler gave her on their one month. And prayed this illness she had would go away. Around noon, at least she thought it was, Chandler stopped by. "How are you feeling?" he sat beside her on her bed.

"I've been better" she sighed.

"I brought you two things, number one flowers..." it was an assortment of different colored flowers.

"Awwww that's so sweet, thank you" she kissed him on the cheek.

He grinned "And number two is homework", Monica frowned on that one "That one I could have done with out"

"Well I didn't want you getting behind"

"It is the thought that counts, thank you"

"Your welcome" he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Hey what if ya get sick?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take" with that he kissed her again, this time she kissed him back. Who knows where it could have gone but at that moment Ross and Carol walked in causing Chandler and Monica to quickly jump apart.

"Ross, what are you doing here?" Monica questioned.

"I came to see my sister who I heard was sick"

"Oh well I'm fine, Bye!"

Ross looked at Chandler with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my g-great friend, if ya don't mind"

Ross didn't think anything of the great part and ignored him. "Anyway I have a class to get too, see ya later," after that Ross left with Carol following.

Chandler sighed in relief, "Thank god Ross didn't pick that up", he checked his watch, "Uh oh, I have a class to go to, See ya later" he kissed Monica and then left.

After a while Jill entered with a lot of books.

"You sure hafta take a lot of books around when studying medicine don't ya?" Monica observed.

Jill collapsed on her bed in a sigh of relief, "Ya sure do"

"Maybe you can help me find out what I'm sick with"

"Sure, what's the symptoms?"

"Throwing up a lot but no fever"

"Anything else?"

"Cravings..." Monica knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"Oh My God! When's the last time you had your period?"

"Maybe before the trip Chandler and I took..."

"Okay I'm pretty sure your er knocked up"

Monica didn't know what to feel, she was only 19, she wasn't ready for this at all. She just lost it and broke down in tears.

Jill comforted her, "You don't know for sure".

She struggled to talk through her tears, "What else could it be?" She scrunched back down and huddled in her blanket.

"I'll go get you a pregnancy test" Jill grabbed her coat and purse, "Everything is gonna be fine", she then ran out the door. Monica just lay there under her blanket and cried.

Around a half hour later, Monica wasn't sure, Jill ran in with a little baggie. "One of my teachers saw me buying the test, she now thinks I'm pregnant" she sat down beside Monica, "Time to take a test my dear"

Monica got out of bed, grabbed the test and entered their bathroom, she re-entered after a couple of minutes.

"How long does it take?" Monica quietly asked.

"Five minutes, it'll have a plus sign if positive and a minus sign for negative, pretty simple"

That ten minutes had to be the longest of her life, Jill went into the bathroom to look for her because she was to afraid to look her self. Jill re-entered with the test in her hand, with a straight look on her face, Monica wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Well?"

"Positive"

She wasn't sure what happened but everything went black, the next thing she knew she was in the hospital with Jill sitting beside her.

"What happened and why?"

"You fainted after I told you that your pregnant"

"So it wasn't a bad dream after all"

"Afraid not. Oh I called Chandler. He is on his way"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you past out, I didn't say why, I figured that's for you to do"

With perfect timing as always, Chandler entered. Jill ran out, after quickly saying a good-bye to Monica. "I was so worried when I heard, are you okay?", Monica tried to smile but couldn't.

"I'm fine...at least I think I am"

"What happened?"

"Well the reason I past out is...is..." Monica broke down in tears again "I'm...I just found out that I am...I'm pregnant".

Chandler was very shocked, he didn't know what to say. He was not ready to become a father, he was still young and he had his whole life ahead of him, he couldn't do the father thing yet. "But...but...we used protection!",

Monica groaned, she was expecting this "Protection doesn't always work, you know".

"I just don't understand how this could be happening! I..I...need some air! That's what I need", Chandler ran out of the room and went on a balcony. He reached into this pocket and got out a smoke, and lit it, "ahhhh" smoking helped him to relax and he definitely need to relax right now.

After he finished the pack he had, he decided to go find some more. He really wanted to go for a walk, but felt that he needed to be around for a bit, he then remembered that Jill smoked so all he had to do was find her.

He found her comforting Monica, who was upset because he ran out on her. He didn't like to see her cry, so he had to do something to calm her down and there was only one thing to do. He slowly entered the room, Jill and Monica stopped talking as soon as they noticed him.

"Monica can we talk?"

"Okay", Jill took that as a sign and quickly left again. She had to phone Gandolf that two of their friends were going to be parents.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did..."

"It is okay, I freaked out too actually I passed out..."

"I promise to be there for you through this whole thing" he wiped away a couple of her tears.

"Thank you" she hugged him.

Next Day

After Chandler came back, they had a long talk and decided they better tell Ross because he was going to figure it out eventually. So Chandler called up Ross and arranged a time to meet him at a local burger joint, where all the students hung out. Together they figured Monica must be around six weeks pregnant, conceived the first time Monica had ever had sex. They both arrived early at the burger place so they could come up with a way to bring it up to Ross. Ross arrived at noon, and took a seat across from them in the booth.

"What's up?"

Monica jumped in, "Why don't we eat first? I'm famished"

Ross ordered a drink and fries, Chandler a cheeseburger meal and Monica ordered the same thing except super sized. That made Ross's eyebrows raise. Monica eating super sized again?

They started by asking Ross how his life was like how school was and how are you and Carol doing, after a half hour of questions about him Ross was getting fed up.

"Can you guys just get to the point? Why did you invite me here?"

"Promise not to freak out, we are in a public place", Monica begged him.

"What's going on?"

"There's no easy way to say this except...I am going to have a baby."

Ross obviously had not agreed to not freak out, "WHAT? Your only nineteen!"

"Don't you think I know that?" she shot back.

"Who's the father? I'll kill him!"

Chandler decided it was his turn to jump in, "Right here" he cringed.

"WHAT? I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! MY BEST FRIEND KNOCKING UP MY LITTLE SISTER!" by now everyone in the place was looking at them.

"We've been together for just over a month now! Its not like it was a drunken thing! Obviously we didn't plan this but still! Grow up!" Monica ran out not wanting to hear any more of Ross's rants.

"I never thought my own friend would do something like this. Or make that FORMER friend." with that Ross stormed out.

Chandler decided he better go comfort Monica. He found Monica sitting on top of his car, crying. Chandler pulled Monica off the car and she buried her face on his chest and cried. Ignoring the stares and looks of the people around them.

None of this was supposed to have happened! She shouldn't have gotten pregnant the first time. What was suppose to have happened was that she and Chandler were going to go through college and then graduate, get some good jobs, possibly date during that time and then much later on get married and then raise some kids. All of her dreams and lifelong ambitions were slowly edging away from her.

Now Ross, whom she dearly loved, went ballistic and ran out on them. Maybe he would be like Chandler and come back and be supportive. She would need all the help that she could get. With her mom the way she was. Who knows what she would say? Monica then cried harder.

Chandler pulled her closer. And hugged her tight. He was scared, but he would have to buckle down and be there for Monica and the baby. He was NOT like his father. Sure this was going to be a lot of responsibility. No more of him going out to basket ball games like he used to. He was going to have to spend more time with Monica. Be there for her. But he still was going to be able to spend time with his friends and do things with them. Just not as much. Right?

Chandler then walked her over to the car and got her inside. He figured they needed advice from their parents and now. His mother was out of the country and would not be back until later on that night. Besides Judy Geller would probably be able to help Monica out better than anyone. After all she is her mother. And Judy might get a little upset, but she would still be there for her, right?

Twenty minutes later Geller house

Monica and Chandler are sitting on the sofa Jack is in his chair and Judy is in hers. The faces range from contempt to disbelief to intense anger.  
Judy jumps up from her chair. "WHAT! PREGNANT!" Judy couldn't talk. She tried but couldn't form any more words.

Jack sat there with a stunned and sad look on his face. His little Harmonica is going to have a baby of her own. What a way to start out her life. She was going to have troubles and Chandler as well.

He looked at Chandler, Chandler looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He probably thought that this was the worse that he had to go through. He would eventually find out how wrong he would be.  
Turning his attention to Chandler, "So How are YOU going to manage to pay for school, the necessities of life which include food and rent, the doctors visits and other curves that life will throw your way?"

"If you are asking if we are going to mooch for money the answer is no. I have been offered a job as a bartender at a club that my band plays." Chandler closed his eyes after that. Well, unofficially the band was no more. There was no way that Ross would want to play in a band with him. Not right now anyway. IT was starting to sink in.

Before Jack could answer, Judy found her voice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? A BABY AT YOUR AGE! AND NOT EVEN MARRIED! WHOSE FATHER IS AS YOUNG AS YOURSELF! And unemployed at that." Judy looked hatefully down at Chandler. "You couldn't wait could you? You just HAD to jump into bed with the first boy that you saw, didn't you? After ALL I tried to teach you. I guess you can't teach a SLUT anything!"

Monica gasped, she couldn't believe that her mother would say that to her. So what they made a mistake, they were owning up to it. She wouldn't be this hard on Ross if he came home with a girl knocked up. Then why was she doing this?

Chandler looked shocked. Never in his life had he thought that a mother would say that to her daughter. And just when she needed her the most. Hopefully his mom would be more supportive.

Jack just looked sadder. He KNEW that Judy was going to be hard on Monica. But not this hard. Yes, they were both young. But they were trying to do the right thing. He had proof of that with both of them coming and asking, not for money, but advice and support.

"Judy settle down." Jack tried to calm her down.

"Settle down? Settle down? Don't you tell me to settle down! My daughter comes here and informs us that she is going to have this bastard's illegitimate baby. And more than likely her to ask for some money or to 'fix' everything for them. Well, it is not going to happen!" Judy sniffed aloud.

Chandler in an almost rage got up off the sofa from where he had a hold of Monica, "Wait just a minute! WE only came here for advice. Not for a hand out. Of any kind. And I thought that since you are her mother that you would at least be there for her and be more understanding. I mean my mother was gone during so much of my life, I thought that no woman was a worse mother than her. WELL, I was wrong. YOU are WORSE!"

"Coming form a boy who probably will leave her alone to raise a child without any help what so ever. I am not going to let that happen. Monica, you are going to get an abortion as soon as we make the appointment. I just hope that none of the neighbors and our friends find out about this." Judy decided.

Monica jumped up. "What?"

"Number one….I am NOT my father and I am NOT going to leave Monica to deal with this alone. Number two, it is not up for you to decide. I mean, you should be more worried about Monica, not about what everyone around you thinks." Chandler seethed out. "It will be what Monica and I decide to do, not you."

"Monica you can either stay here and get back to having a normal life or leave with him and never come back to this house again. Just remember when you walk out that door, don't ever return, call or write. You will be disowned." Judy stated evenly.

"NO, I am not going to give up my baby!" Monica half stuttered and half cried aloud putting her hand on her stomach protectively. Chandler took her in his arms and held her.

"Fine then. You made your decision." Judy then turned to Jack. "If they are not gone in five minutes, call the police for trespassing. As far as I am concerned my daughter is dead!" Judy then turned around and stalked out. With that Monica broke down, Chandler held her tight unbelieving.

Jack turned to Monica and Chandler. "She will settle down in a bit. But until she does. Maybe it would be best to call me on my cell phone. Okay." Jack went over and kissed his daughter and helped Chandler get her to his car.

Chandler drove the car toward the beach house. Only this time he was not anticipating anything good coming out of it. He wished that he could go back and change history. A father at the age of twenty one. He was too young. He was not ready. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had no role model of what a real father should be. He didn't know how to act. Or anything about being a father.

All the enormity was starting to come crashing down on him. Bills he knew that he would have, which included everything from food and rent to the doctor. Well, maybe with the right planning it wouldn't be so bad. He could even use the season tickets that he had to go and see the Knicks from time to time.

He started to bite his fingernail and then looked over at Monica. She had finally fallen asleep in the car. There were trail marks were tears had fallen down her checks. How could have her mother said that to her? It was just plain wrong. And he knew that if Ross had knocked up some girl, Judy Geller would not have said that to him. It just was not fair.

The first thing he did after they left the house was to call up Nora Bing and to tell her that he had something to tell her and that it was an emergency. He wondered how she was going to take it. His mom had yet to meet Monica. Hopefully the two of them would get along. And that his mother would do a better job of being there for support. He really didn't know.

Chandler sighed and looked toward Monica. One thing was for sure, they were in it for the long haul. And he made a promise and was not about to do what his father did to him. He owed it to the kid and Monica for that much.

Maybe he could look at the bright side of this. He was going to have someone to watch cartoons with. And play video games with. Someone to teach how to tell a proper joke and to tie shoes. Maybe it will all work out.

Yeah, right! Who is he kidding, with how he was raised and NO father figure at all. The kid would be lucky if it wouldn't need serious psychiatric help before its tenth birthday.

A horn sounded as an angry motorist passed by the car. Chandler was doing the speed limit, but the other driver was really booking. Chandler shook his head.

"What?" Monica had woken up with a start.

Chandler looked over at her and half smiled, "Don't worry about it. Just a crazy nutcase trying for the Indy 500."

"Oh. Where are we?" Monica asked trying to get her bearings while looking outside at the dark.

"On our way back to moms beach house." Chandler informed Monica.

"Going back to the scene of the crime?" Monica asked.

Chandler looked over at her, "Something like that."

"Chandler, you don't have to do this you know." Monica stated looking down at her feet.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"You don't have to give up your future. I mean I know that you have a plan for the future and it doesn't involve me or a baby." Monica explained.

Chandler pulled the car over and looked at Monica seriously. He ran his hand down the side of her cheek. And then kissed her. He looked into her eyes. "Monica, we all pick a path in life that we want to go down. But even with all our planning and good intentions, life throws some curves our way. And there is nothing we can do about it. Now the way I look at it, we can either fight it or live with it or do a little of both. As far as I am concerned, I am going to do both. No way is this life going to knock me down. I will come back and make do with what I have and try to do something else. Sure it isn't what I chose. But, I will always be there. One hundred percent. Never forget that. It took the both of us to make the baby. And I will not leave you alone to pick up the pieces." He then hugged her and held her for a while. He then started the car up and drove down the road. Monica curled up beside him as he drove.

Twenty minutes later

Chandler and Monica pulled up outside the beach house. Chandler looked at Monica and she looked at him. Hopefully this won't be as tough as it had been with Judy Geller. They then got out of the car and headed inside.

Nora Bing was sitting in a chair drinking a cocktail. She hoped that the phone call she got from Chandler wasn't what she thought it was. More than once, people had committed to her how her son looked gay.

She had sent him to live at an all boys boarding school so that he would only want to be around girls when he got out as well as dropping him off someplace. So she didn't have to watch out for him. Out of site out of mind.

Now he was probably coming to tell her that he was indeed gay and with his 'friend' that he wanted her to meet. Maybe this was his way of paying her back for what she did to him. Perfect pay back. Her husband walked on her because he found out that he was gay and now her son was going to do the same thing too. She then slammed back the rest of the drink.

The door opened and Chandler and a young black haired woman of petite height walked in. 'Hey mom? Are you here?" Well, at least it was not that.

"Right here Chandler." Nora said . She got up and curiously looked at the young woman who couldn't be any more than a teenager herself. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Monica Geller this is Nora Tyler Bing." Chandler introduced his mother to Monica and back. Nora extended her hand out to Monica. Who in turn extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Chandler's next words shattered that illusion. "Mom, I don't know how to say this. Except to come right out and say it." He hurried before either could stop him. "Monica is my girlfriend and is pregnant with my child."

As soon as he said it he regretted it. Monica ran out crying. After he turned from watching her run out his mother slapped him hard across the cheek. "How could you do that?" Before he had a chance to answer, "How could you be so insensitive? You ARE just like YOUR father in that department." She the ran after Monica.

Chandler looked after his mother and rubbed his cheek. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. He sighed and went and sat down in front of the fireplace. How come when it looks like life was finally looking up for him, everything has to go toppsy turvey?

While Nora was looking for Monica a million thoughts were running through her head. How could he have done that to that poor girl? He was the most insensitive person that she ever met. Why wasn't he responsible? He should be the one to come out looking for her. Not her. He got her pregnant. Didn't he think of what the consequences would be if they didn't use protection? Because of him not thinking, she was going to be a grandmother. A grandmother. And that poor young girl was not ready yet to be a mother. It looked as though she was just out of her teens, if barely that.

What were they going to do? How were they going to make it? Chandler did not know what even the meaning of being responsible meant. How was he going to take care of Monica and a baby and himself at once? HE could barley take care of himself.

Nora finally found Monica crying on the back porch. That broke Nora's heart. She came and sat down next to Monica and put her arms around her. "Shhhhh…it's alright. Cry all you want."

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Monica sobbed out loud. "I mean just two months ago I was looking forward to starting my life and letting it begin a NYU, then I got there and I thought that everything was going great. I mean, with school and all. I had my future planned out. And this wasn't included. I mean I wanted a family. Only not right now." Monica then hiccupped.

A glass appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Chandler holding a glass of water. "Here I thought you would need it." Chandler offered her. Monica took it and took a sip out of it. "Monica I am sorry about how I said it. I should have worded it differently. I can be so impulsive at times."

"Not to mention insensitive." Nora murmured.

Chandler sighed. "Forgetful is more like it. I am not my father. Contrary to what some people think." Chandler locked his eyes his mother.

"Ok. I am sorry. I just was expecting something else to be said that is all." Nora explained. "Now tell me why didn't you go to your parents house? Wouldn't it be a better idea?"

With that Monica started crying again. "That is where we just came from." Chandler confirmed pulling Monica close.

"Why don't we all go inside and sit down on the couch and talk." Nora tried to lessen what she said.

"Actually that is why we are here. For some advice and to get away to think some more. Not to mention to make some more plans." Chandler explained. Nora half smiled and then led the way. She misjudged her son. He was more responsible than what she gave him credit for.

They sat and talked for a couple hours. Around midnight Nora went to bed, leaving Monica and Chandler in the living room.

They both sat in silence for what felled like a long time until Chandler broke the silence, "Do you regret it? Sleeping with me I mean".

Monica didn't answer at first, she just stared at the fire, "No" she paused "That night was very meaningful to me Chandler, this is just a consequence that we really didn't want or plan for". Chandler and Monica talked for a while until Monica feel asleep on the couch, Chandler covered her with a blanket so she wouldn't be cold and decided to take a walk.

He walked for an hour along the beach until he decided to stop and take a rest. He sat staring at the ocean for hours. Just thinking of what lay ahead. Of what he and Monica were going to do about everything, school, money, a place to live. Although more about the thought of him being a father at such a young age. He finally arrived back at the house around 8:00 A.M. and thought it would be nice for him to make Monica something to eat.

Monica slowly woke up, and found Chandler in the kitchen. She slowly got up to investigate what Chandler was up too. When she entered the kitchen and saw the raw eggs Chandler had just cracked in the pan, she started to feel really nauseous. He had ended up holding her hair for her while she threw up in the bathroom.

Mean while Nora was in the living room, "Let the fun begin" she sighed.

It had been a month since Monica first found out she was pregnant, making her two months along. She still lived in her dorm but her and Chandler were looking for a place close to campus so they could both be close to the baby.

On this night her and Chandler were having a nice dinner at his dorm, since they told Ross he wasn't speaking to either of them so he was hardly in his and Chandler's dorm. Of course Carol took sides with Ross, and Gandolf and Jill sided with her and Chandler. She walked over to Chandlers dorm to find candles set up everywhere.

"Hey Chandler. What's going on?"

"Hey your early, um have a seat"

Monica sat at the fold up table Chandler had set up since they had no real dinning room to begin with. He nervously sat down across from her, he was shaking so Monica suspected he was up to something, what that something was she didn't know.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well just promise me you'll let me finish before you react"

"Alright..." She didn't like this.

"For our sake and for the babies I think..." he paused "I think we...I mean will you marry me?"

Monica was shocked, she didn't expect this at all. "I..I..Oh My God...Are you serious?"

"Of course I am Monica"

She thought about it for a moment, "I think for the babies sake and ours as well...Yes"

"You will?"

"I will"

With out saying anything he got up and kissed her, they ended up making out on his bed before falling asleep in each others arms. Before falling asleep they both agreed a quick wedding was the way it should go so they were considering Vegas or at city hall in front of a justice of the peace.

Ultimately they both decided on a justice of the peace. Monica's father had a old friend who worked has a justice of the peace who agreed to perform the small ceremony.

Jack, her grandmother from her fathers side, Nora, Jill and Gandolf so far were the only ones willing to attend besides Monica and Chandler of course. Ross and Judy both refused to have anything to do with either of them. Monica picked a simple but elegant dress and Chandler rented a tux for the event.

Chandler sat outside finishing his second pack of smokes, smoking was a nervous habit of his and right now he couldn't be more nervous. Getting married was a huge commitment. He was terrified of marriage especially divorce.

Chandler didn't want to end up like his parents, he wanted to be there for his child. After finishing his last smoke he was about to see about buying some more when Jack came out side and said they were ready for him. Here goes nothing he thought.

Meanwhile Monica sat in a small room waiting for her que to walk into the room since there was no aisle, no maid of honor, no flower girl, not even a cake. This wasn't Monica's dream wedding and she wasn't sure if it was her dream guy either.

Though she really cared for Chandler she didn't love him, not yet anyway, they haven't been together for that long. This was really happening because she was pregnant not because they wanted to celebrate their love. Who knows Chandler could really be the one she was meant to be with and this was all some plan from above.

Jack entered to inform her that they were ready for her to make her entrance. She sighed, here we go she thought life has definitely changed for good now.

Monica and Jack, who was giving her away, walked into the room where everyone was waiting for her, and walked up to her place beside Chandler who was just has a wreck as she was. Jack then put her hand into Chandler's and the ceremony started,

Chandler noted how beautiful Monica was in her dress, he really did care for her but was sure she probably felt he didn't love her in a way a future husband and wife should. He wanted to wait a while to get married, but wanted the kid to have a stability that he never had..

The justice of the peace started to read a passage from the bible but he didn't really listen, his thoughts were of Monica, his very soon to be wife. From Monica's face he could tell she was on the verge of tears, this wasn't what she wanted and he felt the same way.

After the vows they exchanged rings and shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was official. Monica was a married woman at the good old age of nineteen. And her mother and brother wasn't there to share it with her. She didn't get along with them anyway but that was beside the point.

After the ceremony they headed to a nice little restaurant just out side of New York. Because it has a juke box, Jack thought it would be nice to have a dance with his daughter so he stuck in a quarter and asked Monica to dance. Monica didn't seem to want to at first but then excepted, while she danced with her father all the tears that had been building up came flooding out. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

Seeing how upset she was, Chandler came up and Jack offered to step aside so they could have a dance. He held Monica close while she cried on his shoulder. He thought back to when he tried to invite Ross to come. Ross punched him in the jaw and stormed out. He still felt a little sore in his jaw, he never knew that Ross could throw such a hard punch. Chandler decided it would be better not to tell Monica about what happened before, it would just upset her even more.

After they finished dancing, Chandler thought it would be best if they headed for their honeymoon, well if you want to call it that. They couldn't afford one so they decided to stay at the beach house for the weekend. After saying their good byes Monica and Chandler left.

Once they arrived at the beach house this time as newly married couple, they sat in the car looking out of the window at the sea watching it hit the shore relentlessly. The gulls were crying and the sun was setting in the west, just opposite of the ocean. The sky held the faintest shades of twilight as the stars came out. Finally, it got dark out.

Chandler sat behind the wheel, thinking about what the future was going to hold for him and Monica. Never in a million years would he have guessed that this would happen. Well…he knew that the future was going to be rough, but they could handle it. What was the most that could happen?

Monica sat and looked dazed. She didn't see the beautiful sunset or hear the noises of the beach. What she was thinking of was the wedding or more of a ceremony than anything else. All of her childhood dreams of her wedding.

The perfect day for that she was going to have happy memories of for the rest of her life. All of her family and friends were going to be there, happy with her, she was going to stand in a receiving line basking in her glory as a new bride. And she would be marrying the perfect man. They would both have good jobs and enough money saved not to mention that the wedding would be paid for completely. And they would wait at least three months before TRYING for a baby.

Monica sighed, so much for dreams coming true. Her shoulders shook with her emotions as she let them out again. This wasn't the happiest day of her life, this was a nightmare.

Chandler looked over and saw Monica shaking. Thinking that she was cold, he felt that it was the wind picking up. Announcing an upcoming storm. "Come on, Monica. Let's get inside before it starts raining."

Just as he said that the clouds opened up and a downpour started. Monica ran toward the house, while Chandler picked up the two suitcases in the car. Meanwhile, Monica waited against the house looking tired and sad. When Chandler arrived he saw the lost look on Monica's face and put down the bags bent over and kissed her.

After he kissed her he turned around and opened the door and took the bags and put them on the inside. Monica was about to enter, Chandler then stopped her and then as tradition called for it, he carried the bride over the threshold. Shutting the door with his foot along the way. He then put Monica down and turned around to lock the door.

Monica thought that was a gallant gesture from Chandler, but she knew once going over the door stoop, there was no going back. Her childhood and carefree days were gone. She and Chandler were both adults, at least legally. Mentally, they were still the same. But the baby would change all of that. Monica couldn't help it she started to cry again.

Chandler was over there in a flash. He held her and rocked her back and forth. Finally, putting his hands on her face. "Monica, listen to me. I promise that someday, we will have another wedding, a proper engagement ring, everything that your heart wants, ok?" Chandler seeing that she stopped crying, "That is my promise to you this wedding night." He tried to go in and dry her tears.

Monica smiled and held on tight to him. She knew that Chandler would try his best to make her happy. Finally, Monica looked up at Chandler. "I have a present to give you tonight." Before he could say anything, "Meet me upstairs. Kay?"

Chandler kissed her and then smiled down at her, "Ok."

Fifteen minutes later Bedroom

Chandler was sitting on the bed. Nervously tapping his fingers. Why in the world was he nervous?

He wasn't this nervous when he first did it. Maybe it was because he realized that everything was going to change after this night. He would be responsible for not only himself but also Monica and in seven months a baby. Talk about being hit with maturity fast.

"Hi." Monica said softly.

Chandler looked up and his jaw dropped. Monica was wearing a see through white night gown that came down to her hips and with matching panties with just a bit of lace covering very few parts. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders.

"Well…what do you think? Jill gave it to me as a gift for our wedding night." Monica gave a half smile.

Chandler shook his head. "Wow! Remind me to thank Jill." He then got up and started to walk toward her. Halfway there, lighting went across the sky after a crack of thunder was heard. The lights went out. Monica and Chandler were left there in the dark.

"Chandler do we have any candles?" Monica asked then jumped. Chandler who made it over to her, started to neck her.

"We don't need any." Chandler then picked her up and laid her down on the bed and started to make love to his bride.

The first time they made love it was because of lust and passion, now there was so much more than just a good time between lovers. It was sweet and slow. Chandler didn't have to quickly enter into her like he did the first time and there was no hurry this time.

Chandler's hands drifted down Monica's body slowly stimulating every inch of her. He wanted to do that for two reasons, one to add more pleasure to Monica so that she might forget about the wedding. And two so that he could get to know the shape of her body. Since it was dark and hardly any light came through the moonless stormy sky his hands were getting a 'crash' course in feel or her skin, her curves were slowly becoming familiar to him and her skin's smell and taste were making him drunk.

Monica couldn't believe it, everything that he was doing to her in the dark was mysterious and exciting. Even though they did it in front of the fireplace, this room was by far her favorite. She didn't know what his hands were doing. Everything he did to her was a surprise. She had never felt like this before. For some reason it was so basic just the two of them alone in a darkened room with no light doing what their ancestors had done over the past thousands of years. It was so simple yet erotic.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of caressing each other, Chandler took off the nightgown and Monica helped get his clothes off. They started to kiss harder and more deeply than ever before. And Chandler finally entered her. They made love as husband and wife. And they both continued to do so for another four times, eventually both fell exhausted into a deep slumber.

They both awoke around ten o'clock the next morning. Rather then getting up they lay in each others arms and talked. From the start of the future plans and hopes and dreams. But the problem was it was all in rose colored glasses.

Monica had decided to have a shower, and invited Chandler to join her, of course Chandler couldn't refuse. After their shower they took a long walk along the ocean and had another heart to heart talk.

Monica wasn't as depressed as she was the other night, thanks to Chandlers promise but she wasn't has happy as she should be. Neither was Chandler though, with everything going on and now knowing that they were both going to be hit with all kinds of responsibilities and such in the back of his mind. But they both were thinking of what they thought would end up happening and not really thinking about the problems they would be confronted with.

Once the weekend was over, Chandler didn't really want to leave. Partly because he'd have to face Ross again sooner or later with them sharing a dorm room and leaving meant that it really happened.

They were really on their honeymoon, Monica was really his wife. Well he wasn't going to get anymore focusing on what he already knew, he had to focus on the future. First of all finding an apartment close enough to NYU and to the bar where he worked.

Monica slept the whole way back, leaving Chandler time to think. Mainly analyzing what had happened during the week. He had to do what he could to keep Monica happy, for hers and his child's sake. By now he was sorta getting used to the idea of becoming a father. Going to all the plays, soccer games, the whole dad thing. He was determined to be the dad he never had.

But fate has a way with playing with a person and twists around toward the worst of a bad situation. And it was going to be a while before things started to look up for them.

Please review……… 


	3. It All Comes Together

It All Comes Together (Part Three)

A Week Later

Monica and Chandler had finally found an apartment worth looking at. It was in Greenwich village, with in a good driving distance of both the university and the bar Chandler worked at. Monica had found it while looking in the classifieds and called in right away.

Luckily if she had called any later they would have been out of luck, the apartment is apparently hot property. She was waiting for Chandler to pick her up so they could go look at it. Jill was very emotional because she didn't want Monica to move out.

"Jill, you can always come visit" Monica's hormones were already out of whack, right now she was in the crying mode.

Jill was also teary eyed "I Know"

They hugged has Chandler knocked at the door. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, It's okay" Monica wiped the tears from her eyes, "Let's go". They went into the hallway.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, hormones must be kicking in" She stifled a smile.

Chandler kissed her softly, "Let's go"

"Your too good to me" she cried.

"Well I am one of a kind" he smiled has he took her hand and they left.

Ross stood in the lobby area talking with Carol when he saw him with his sister holding her hand. He groaned in anger. He hated seeing what Chandler was doing to his little sister. He was going to hurt her, he knew it. It was when that he didn't know.

But one thing was for sure, Monica was going to end up a single mother, divorced and alone or Chandler would leave everything to her and would sneak out of the house or apartment to watch the game or meet his buddies. In short his sister was going to virtually be the only one to raise the kids. While Chandler was going to be busy running around. He knew it.

Monica and Chandler arrived at the apartment building, they were told to wait in the lobby area when they buzzed up the manager. As they were waiting a young Italian man entered struggling with two boxes. He appeared to be around Chandler's age. Chandler decided he should help out and offered to take a box for him.

"Thanks a lot man, by the way the names Joey Tribbianni. I am an actor" he winked at Monica. "If ya ever need anything, I'm in apartment #19. Dude just follow me"

"The names Chandler Bing"

"And who's the hottie?"

"I'm the dudes pregnant wife"

"Oh ok. I get it off limits."

"I would appreciate it." Chandler replied.

Joey didn't think anything of it, "No problem. This way" Chandler followed him up the stairs while Monica stayed to wait for the manager.

The manager arrived a few minutes later, he was an elderly man who looked like he really didn't care about anyone but him self.

"This way" he blew his cigarette smoke into her face. Causing her to cough.

"Please don't smoke around me" Monica asked him, he just ignored her.

"Follow me" he led her up the stairs. Monica hoped they'd run into Chandler so he knew where she was. They ended up at apartment #20 across from #19 where Joey said he lived. What a coincidence she thought.

Chandler came out of Joey's place surprised to see Monica. "How bout that" he stated, the manager opened the apartment door and stated to come to his office if they were interested and left.

The apartment was a lovely shade of purple with four rooms, a nice living room and kitchen two bedrooms and a bath with a terrace where Chandler could go to smoke. They both inspected each room carefully to make sure there wasn't any hidden damages they'd pay for later. Neither of them found anything wrong and both loved the apartment. They went down to the managers office and signed a lease.

He kept joking about how they needed parents permission but that didn't bother them. The manager said they could move in at the end of the month and rent is 2000 a month. With a deposit of 2500. And two references. One work and two a former landlord. Gandolf was the work or acted like Chandler's boss, while Jill was the former landlord. It worked like a charm.

At the end of the month they moved in with what furniture they owned. Which was a bed, chest of draws, a nightstand, and a dresser that were wedding gifts from Nora. She thought that made a very good wedding gift to start them off. As well as putting 500 in it as well.

A kitchen table with four mismatched chairs, a sofa, dining room table, an end table, which was from Jack He went through the storage locker and garage and found some older yet nice furnishings. Since Judy was very adamant about them not buying them anything. But to Monica it meant more than anything else. Because she remembered it in the house when she grew up. He also got them a Gift card to the grocery store.

Nana Geller bought them blankets, some nice linens, bath towels and wash rags, and also gave them antique dishes and silverware and old quilts. Not to mention her silver and other valuable gifts from other anniversaries past. Which did not set well with Ross nor with Judy when they found out. But she thought that was only fair.

Jill, knowing how much Monica loved to cook, a cookbook, and a spice rack. And also got them a bookcase. Not to mentioned promised that she was going to throw Monica a couple of baby showers and a belated wedding shower.

Gandolf, under Jill's advice, got them a coffee maker and. two lamps. Well actually Gandolf gave the money to Jill who bought them and wrapped the presents and put their name on the boxes.

They also brought along their other furniture that they had. Monica with her hope chest, pots and pans and cooking utensils, sewing machine and rocking chair that she got as a gift from her grandmother and father for the baby. Chandler with the TV, VCR and movies, entertainment center, a microwave and microwave stand, barca lounger, and his computer.

Monica was almost three months along but wasn't showing yet. She had the cravings and morning sickness though. The cravings she could live with but the morning sickness...she couldn't wait for it to be over with. Chandler was great to put up with her especially with her mood swings. One minute she was happy the next she was crying for no reason.

The money was very strained, Chandler refused money from his mother. Monica understood but they could have used it.

Nora tried quit a few times to get them to accept her monetary help. Chandler wanted to do it himself. Every now and then, Nora would sneak some money into Chandler's pocket or put it into the money jar in the kitchen. Or if Monica needed anything. She would get it for her.

Chandler worked at the bar from 6:00 P.M. to 3:00 A.M., slept for a few hours then left for school with Monica. She was very worried about him. Monica found a job working at a fifties style dinner after school.

They made her wear roller skates which she hated because she had no idea how to skate. So she held on to the counter most of the time and would ask some one else to take the food to a table. She was always exhausted as much as Chandler. Chandler wanted her to quite but she knew they couldn't afford that so she kept working.

One particular guy kept coming in and sitting at the bar and stared at her. She tried to ignore him but he always tried to make conversation. His name was Pete and he kept claiming he was going to make it rich soon with his computer stuff.

He entered and sat across from where Monica was standing, "Hey Monica"

She sighed, "Hey Pete, the usual?" he nodded. "I'll be right back" she went and got him his usual cheeseburger with fries. Today was a slow day so Pete was the only customer.

"How are you doing?"

"Oh just dandy, let's see I threw up this morning twice"

"Your sick?"

"No, I am expecting"

"Expecting what?"

She rolled her eyes, "A baby"

He looked embarrassed, "You mean I've been hitting on a pregnant woman the last couple weeks?" Monica nodded. "Listen would you like to get a cup of...juice with me?"

She smiled, and handed him a can of apple juice and got her some orange juice. Monica had just closed up so she and him were the only ones there. They even ended up talking for an hour.

"Um I better get going" she tried to get up but she had skates on so she fell on the ground. Pete ran over to help her but tripped and landed on top of her. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away in time.

"What are you doing?"

He stated it like it was obvious, "Kissing you"

"Uh huh well I'm married"

"Your married?"

"Yeah see the wedding band?"

He quickly stood up, apologized and ran out. She had a feeling Pete had a thing for her but she thought she'd made it clear she was married. She shook it off and got ready to leave.

Meanwhile Chandler was a couple hours into his shift at the bar, it was a Thursday evening so the place got pretty busy. He got used to being hit on by young girls around his age, most of them were wasted anyway. He would just ignore them and continue working, one thing he doesn't do is cheat. That is a quality his father had that he doesn't want.

This one girl named Kathy always sat at the bar and talked to him, she'd order a couple drinks but didn't get drunk. Chandler told her about Monica but she still flirted with him like crazy.

To get away from Kathy he deiced to take a break so he went to the alley and light his smoke. Monica didn't want him smoking in the apartment or around her so he usually got what he needed at work, school or he stood on the terrace. A co-worker came out to join him, he was around Chandlers age.

"Can I bum a smoke?"

"Sure" Chandler handed him one and he lit it up.

"Kathy keeps asking about you"

"Man that is one desperate chick" Chandler sighed. He admitted to him self that she was cute but he was married and he couldn't hurt Monica. The co-worker finished his smoke and went back in, Chandler started on another one.

Monica stopped by to see Chandler and a worker directed her to the alley. Once Chandler saw her he put out his smoke. "Hey!" he smiled, "What a nice surprise"

"I wanted to see you" she grinned "it has been hard with school and work to make some alone time" He popped in a couple pieces of mint gum and then kissed her hard on the lips. They made out for five minutes before he had to get back to work.

"I wish you didn't have to work"

"Believe me, me too" he sighed and kissed her softly on the lips "I'll see you in the morning" he went back inside. Monica kicked the wall in frustration.

A month later…

Monica sighed as she rolled over in bed trying hard not to wake up Chandler. It was Sunday morning. In short one of only two days that he did not have to do something pressing. Like school or get ready to go to work. Monica couldn't really talk to him, he was usually too tired and slept until midday, usually. If she didn't wake him while getting up.

She was only four months pregnant and starting to show. The clothes she wore were mainly dresses and stretchable pants and huge shirts. The problem was that she didn't want to wear them. They were not cute, just clothes that made her look fat. Not pregnant.

She got dressed into a huge tee-shirt and elastic pull up blue jeans and white tennis shoes. They were getting to be the only shoes that she could wear that were comfortable. The others were tight on her already swollen feet and there was hardly any padding. She then put her hair up in a pony tail. From the bedroom, she walked over to the door and opened it. Joey stood outside with an arm full of groceries.

"Come on in, Joey." Joey ran inside and put the bags down on the counter. This was a Sunday morning routine for them.

"Let's see what you want for breakfast." Monica then started to pull stuff out of the bag. Orange juice with extra vitamins, milk, eggs, pancake mix, fruit, bacon, sausages, bread, coffee, butter, jam and potatoes came out of the three separate bags. "All of this, Joey?"

"Nope. Just the coffee, pancakes and sausages, please. I will get the rest later on when you cook it next time." Joey explained.

He kept doing that. Bringing over food so that Monica could fix it because he didn't know how to cook, officially. Unofficially, he did it to help Monica and Chandler out. Of course, he never ate the stuff he brought over. Just let them have it. Monica even caught him looking through their cabinets trying to find out what they needed.

Also bringing home a lunch that his mom made when he went to visit. She met Chandler and Monica and wanted to help out. Now since he did not even touch it, that was really saying something.

He used the excuse of getting cleaning supplies to clean out his apartment. But Monica knew that a snowball would have a better chance of surviving in July than Joey actually cleaning out his apartment. So he wasn't fooling anyone.

Since he and Chandler had become good friends with each other then he would try and help them out. By trying to make it look like they were helping him out. Right now, he was even starting to become a brother to Chandler and vice versa.

Monica smiled and shook her head. She didn't know what they would do without Joey. He was like a member of a family to the both of them.

He would ask their advice and be there for them. Usually, he would come right across the hall and help them out in so many ways. A couple of times, when Monica had to close the café down, late at night, he would walk her home. It made her feel better and safer. Chandler was also very grateful to Joey. I

t got to the point where he trusted Joey and ONLY Joey to keep an eye on Monica. And that was unusual considering how much of a skirt chaser he was. But for some reason, Monica and Chandler both felt that he could be trusted.

And of course they were both Knicks fans. That was driving Monica increasingly nuts. But since Chandler could no longer go to the Knicks games, he sadly gave Joey his season tickets. And he watched them when he could on TV. Which was becoming less and less. 

Joey and Gandolf who the other ticket was next to also became good friends. Joey kept Gandolf informed of everything that was going on with Monica and Chandler, particularly Monica since she was more at home than Chandler. And he kept Joey informed of what was going on with Chandler at school.

"So are you and Chandler going to start looking for a roommate soon?" Joey asked. They had an extra room before the baby was born so they figured why not? They needed the extra money and a roommate could help them split the rent.

"Yah. Right after we get back from the ultrasound."

"Ultra…what?" Joey asked in his adorable clueless way. Monica smiled for the first time that day. Joey had that effect on her and Chandler both.

"Sonogram." Monica replied, hoping that he would understand. Usually, it was Chandler that said things to make him understand.

"What kind of gram?" Joey's face had nothing but confusion written on it.

"A picture of the baby." Chandler said as he entered.

"Oh, thanks, dude." Joey responded.

"Morning Joey. How are ya doing buddy?" Chandler asked as he sat down besides Joey at the table.

"Chandler why don't you go back to bed?" Monica looked over concerned.

"Can't get back to sleep." Chandler yawned, then smiled. "Besides, we need to draw up a list of questions for the interviews we will be holding." Joey looked over at him questioningly. "To find out if the people are sane and safe to be around." Chandler made clearer.

Monica made breakfast for them and Joey quickly dug in. Monica could barely look at the pancakes without throwing up ate some fruit and Chandler only had a cup of coffee.

On Tuesday afternoon, Monica and Chandler both arrived at the doctor's office. Chandler didn't have any classes that day because it was the week of Thanksgiving. He just worked at night at the bar.

At least he did get plenty of sleep that day. And studied a bit more than usual. And while studying, he tried to forget about the ultrasound. Which meant baby which in turn was driving him nuts. He already went through his pack of smokes for the week.

Chandler had taken it on himself to cut down on smoking and would smoke only a certain number, or ration the cigarettes he had. Now he was down to a pack. Two packs a week. How was he going to make it?

Monica was off that day. She only had to work Monday, Thursday, Wednesday, and Friday nights. She also had to work all day Saturday. But since it was Tuesday, she was off. Thanks giving was this Thursday and she and Chandler were going to have a dinner that included green beans, baked macaroni and cheese, and salad.

Since she really didn't feel like preparing a great big meal and it was too expensive anyway to go all out. Seeing that it was only her and Chandler. Since Joey was going home.

Besides Chandler hated anything that dealt with the holiday. Maybe this would give him something to be thankful for.

Once arriving at the clinic, they walked in and informed the receptionist that they were there. Twenty minutes later, they were ushered back to a room where they waited for the doctor.

The doctor walked in. She smiled as she saw Chandler and Monica talking about the baby. Too many young men walk out on their girlfriends once they find out that they are expecting. Apparently, not this one.

Ten minutes later, Monica had the jelly on her stomach and the doctor was watching the screen intently. She didn't say anything, just looked over at Monica and Chandler's anxious faces. She grinned.

"Twins." Was all she could say.

Monica felt tears of happiness rolling down her face. She always wanted a big family. Now she was on her way to getting the family she wanted. Chandler sat in stunned silence. Twins meant double the trouble and double the work and double the money.

"Chandler, are you al right?" Monica asked concerned. If she read Chandler's face right, he was about ready to freak out.

"Uh, surprised is all." Chandler responded weakly.

Two hours later..

Chandler sat on the couch looking out into space. He didn't say anything since they left the clinic. Just sat there nervously tapping his fingers and trying to figure out what to do.

Monica answered the door after she heard the knock. "Nora, dad! It is so good to see you." Monica hugged one then the other.

"Well…what did the doctor say?" Nora asked quickly.

"They are healthy." Monica replied trying not to say the word twins.

"They?" Jack asked.

"Twins." Chandler croaked out.

Joey who had just come in ran over to him and gave him a manly hug. "Dude, twins! That is so great!"

"Yeah, just great." Chandler replied.

"Double the fun with playtime. And toys and cartoons." Joey sang out in high spirits.

"Yeah and double the money as well." Chandler got up and went to the balcony to smoke. He didn't care if rationed them. He needed them right away to calm his nerves. Monica sighed and held back the tears. More problems. Just what they needed. Now what?

Nora, seeing how close Monica was to loosing it, went over to her and walked her to the bedroom and sat down and talked with her for a good hour to calm her down. While Jack and Joey both talked to Chandler to get him to calm down. Somehow they all three got them to calm down.

Three days later, Monica and Chandler were both trying to decide which person to have as their roommate. One was a cabdriver, who Chandler threw out of the apartment after he insulted Monica. Another was a woman from a Caribbean island who explained that she practiced voodoo. And to have a cleansing ritual that included a dead chicken and some bones. Chandler told her that they would call. A man who sold insurance looked like a good candidate, until he informed them that he smoked marijuana and offered them a joint as they were sitting down.

Chandler might have smoked, but it was tobacco. The next was an older woman, Mrs. Kincaid, who they though of as perfect. She even said that she would be more than glad to help Monica out when the baby came. If she wouldn't have said something about Joey and the many women he 'dated' and insulted him, she would have clinched it. But Joey was a good friend to Chandler and Monica. So that ended that. The last one was a blond headed woman who introduced her self as Phoebe Buffay.

"Well, it looks as though, we might have to have Mrs. Kincaid." Monica sighed out.

"What about Joey? I am not going to have him to stop coming over here and stop being friends with him because of her." Chandler stated.

"I know. I am not asking you to." Monica then added, "But what can we do?" Just then there was a knock at the door. Chandler got up to answer it. "Hello?

"Are you looking for a roommate?" A blond asked. "My name's Phoebe Buffay. I saw your ad."

Chandler and Monica looked hopefully at each other. "Come in." Monica called out. She entered and sat on the chair by the sofa that Monica and Chandler were sitting on.

"Tell us about yourself." Chandler started out and looked at his watch. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long. Almost all the other interviews didn't get passed the third question. Chandler wondered if she was any different.

"I am a singer and I play the guitar. I work in a new age store and am a masseuse there so you don't have to worry about me not making the rent. I like candles, meditating, writing songs, I like harmony and nature and I also like quiet. And I don't know what else do you want to know?" Phoebe asked. She was tired of answering questions. She didn't think that she would like it here.

Chandler frowned. "Hold on." He got up and exited the apartment and was back with Joey. "Joey Tribbianni this is Phoebe Buffay, Phoebe Buffay.. Joey Tribbianni."

"Hey, how are YOU doin?" Joey asked Phoebe. Phoebe just giggled. Joey grinned. After meeting all the potential roommates all morning long, he liked this one.

"Chandler, I need to speak with you for a moment. NOW!" Monica almost dragged Chandler to the bedroom.

"What do you think you were doing?" Monica asked.

"Somehow, Joey can tell about people if they are good or not just by meeting them. HE has got a sixth sense. Or something." Chandler replied.

"But he hit on a potential roommate!" Monica was getting exasperated with Chandler. She gritted her teeth when she heard Phoebe giggle again at something Joey said.

"Monica, that is his way of saying hello." Chandler explained. Phoebe giggled again. "Uh, maybe we should get out there." They both left the room.

"I wasn't going to agree to be your roommate, but now that I have talked to Joey who has sense and is smart. I think I will. I mean with Joey right across the hall, why not. It could be a lot of fun." Phoebe announced happily.

Monica looked astonished. "You are sure about Joey?"

"Uh you do know that this is only for six months, right?" Chandler asked.

"Yup." Phoebe smiled. Behind her Joey put on a pleading face and silently begged Monica and Chandler to say yes. Chandler looked toward Monica who shrugged why not.

"Monica and I are going to have a baby." Chandler decided to tell her.

"Oh, goody. I love kids." Phoebe responded.

"Great, when can you move in?" Monica asked.

"How about tonight?" Phoebe asked.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other and shook their heads yes. "Ok." Chandler replied. Joey jumped up and down for joy.

"Great. Can I put some of my stuff up around here?" Phoebe asked. I have scented candles and other stuff.

"Sure, within reason." Monica cautioned.

"Come on Joey. You can help me move." Phoebe ran out.

After she ran out, Joey hugged both of them. "Thanks you guys. She is really nice and sweet."

"Is that all Joey?" Monica asked. She didn't believe that was it for a moment.

"And has a great body." Joey ran out.

"There you go." Chandler stated. Ten minutes later, he left for work.

Three months later - Monica is now seven months pregnant

Jack walked into the bar at the Plaza Hotel. He gazed around until he caught sight of the reason why he was there. He then walked over to a table. And sat down.

"Hello, Nora." Jack greeted Nora. They sometimes met like this to discuss what was going on about Monica and Chandler.

"Jack. I think we need to talk. I am worried about Chandler. Your advice is about the only advice that he will listen to anymore it seems." Nora started.

Jack frowned. He knew what was coming. He had even warned Chandler to take it easy, and to take better care of himself. But, he wouldn't. "I know. I am too. He seems to think that he is invincible. I am afraid that it is all going to catch up to him, before too long. HE may claim to get enough sleep on weekends, by sleeping all day. But that won't cut it."

"I think that you had better talk to him and see about getting him to stop." Nora advised. "He won't listen to me."

Jack sighed. "I have already tried, Nora. He is too stubborn. He wants so badly to do everything he can for Monica, prepare for the baby and pay for school and rent and utilities. Not to mention study and keep working those crazy hours. On top of it all, he wants Monica to quit her job, so that nothing can happen to her or the baby."

"I know. And that is also what scares me. Once Monica quits her job, they are without a badly needed paycheck. And then he is going to have a lot more to handle than what he bargained for." Nora contemplated.

"You're right." Jack whispered.

"I just wish there was something that we could do." Nora said softly.

Two days later,

Chandler came rushing into the apartment, threw down his books and then quickly left for his job. He did not have time for a nap and studying would have to wait until he got home from work. So he would have only a couple of hours to sleep instead of four. But before he left:

He sighed, "Monica, are ya here?"

Monica came out of the bedroom in her work clothes that Chandler hated seeing her wearing. "Right here."

"I am going to work a little early tonight. I have a chance to earn some extra money. The boss said that he needed to go through the inventory and I volunteered for the job. So that means two hours extra pay." Chandler ran over and kissed her quickly on the lips and with a quick, 'Later, babe.' was gone.

Monica stood at the spot trying not to cry. Chandler was always gone, or she hardly saw him at all. How was the marriage going to work if he was not there? Monica knew that it was a marriage of convince. There was nothing else to it and probably nothing else would come of it, ever.

In short, it was probably going to be a loveless marriage. Chandler never said that he loved her or that he even cared about her. She let a few tears escape her eyes. She then walked to the bathroom and washed her face and prepared to go to work.

Oh, they were intimate with each other, when they found the time. But it was more for Chandler's sake and needs than her own. It seemed as though that was all that happened when he was home. Study, eat a bit or a very light meal, sleep and when they had time, sex. Monica tried to make Chandler happy, thinking that he might go and find a good time elsewhere. So she accommodated him in every way that she could, sexually. Even taking Cosmos's advice.

It was a slow day at work. Monica was thankful for that, she didn't like her job and it was hard being seven months pregnant. Just then two woman entered, they look like daddy's girls, who got what ever they wanted.

On closer inspection one of the woman looked familiar. Of course! It was Rachel! she wasn't sure if she should speak up or hide. Monica chose to hope Rachel wouldn't recognize her. Of course they sat at the bar, right by her.

"Hi can we get two mineral waters?" Rachel asked. Monica grabbed the waters and handed them to her with out saying anything, she wasn't in the mood for a reunion. Rachel obviously didn't recognize her at all.

"You don't recognize me do you?" Monica had to ask.

"No. Should I?"

"Does the name Monica Geller ring a bell?"

"Oh My God Monica? Your..Your..."

"Pregnant. I know."

"We sure have a lot to catch up on. Oh I'm sorry this is my friend Mindy"

"Hi. Listen Rachel we should go"

"Oh okay. Listen, here's my number. You and judging by the wedding band, your husband should come by the country club" she wrote down her number and ran out with Mindy.

Monica stared at the number and debated on throwing it out.

The next week Monica and Chandler had been dragged to Rachel's boyfriends country club. Monica hadn't seen Rachel since she came into the cafe and knew Rachel was going to be asking a lot of questions. Questions she frankly was sick of answering. It was an hour drive before they reached the club, Rachel and her boyfriend were standing out side waiting for them.

"Hey!" Rachel ran up to greet them. "This is Barry". They all said their hellos and Rachel took them to a picnic table where they had lunch set up. Rachel and Barry sat on one side and Chandler and Monica sat on the other side.

"So Monica you've sure been up to a lot since I last saw you" she smirked "everyone thought you'd still be a virgin, I'm not saying I'm one of those people..."

Yeah sure Monica thought. "Well I'm obviously not one anymore"

They all sat and chatted through lunch, Barry didn't seem to like Monica or Chandler just because they weren't one of them.

Rachel offered to show Monica around so they went for a walk.

"So Monica, tell about what happened"

"You mean me being pregnant and married at nineteen?" she nodded, "Well It started when I began at NYU, Chandler and I got past our differences and became close, very close, we started fooling around and we went up to his mom's beach house where...well where I lost my virginity, and I soon found out I was pregnant. So we ended up getting married". Monica told Rachel everything that has happened to her since high school ended, and Rachel told her about her life.

They talked for an hour before heading back to where the guys were. Chandler and Monica had to get back to the city so Chandler could get ready for work.

Rachel could see they had something special together by the way they looked in each others eyes. She wished she could have that kind of relationship with Barry.

Three days later, Monica had just finished working when Rachel entered again with Mindy. 'Great this day keeps getting better and better.' Monica thought to herself. She then smiled she was starting to think a lot like Chandler.

"Monica. Why don't you go to lunch with me and Mindy?" Rachel asked smugly. Monica may have had something special with Chandler but they had no money.

"I really can't, Rach. I have to get home and relax." Monica sighed.

"You can relax at lunch. Besides, I will pay." Rachel confirmed. And smiled.

"Well..uhhmmm. Ok then." Monica wouldn't have done it, but why not. Anymore there was one thing that she couldn't turn down and that was food. So they would have a lunch at a fast food joint and then she would go home.

"I will pick the place. You picked last time." Mindy told Rachel. She smiled harshly at Monica. There was something about her that Monica didn't like.

An hour later, they were seated by a waiter at a very swank restaurant. Everybody else was wearing good clothes except for Monica who was wearing her dress from work. She no longer had to wear roller skates.

Even the waiters, bus boys and the parking attendants were dressed better than she was. Monica almost got up and ran out. Thirty minutes later, she wished she would have. People were looking over at her and whispering. That was the reasons she quit going to school. The people talking about her.

"So, Rachel, do you want to know the difference between a light bulb and a pregnant woman is?" Mindy asked not waiting for anyone to say anything. "You can unscrew a light bulb." Mindy laughed. Monica who was about to sip her water put it down and looked sadly over at Rachel who was also laughing but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Monica's face.

Then Monica got up and left. Soon after she ran out. She made her way to a phone and called a cab. So much for her tips that day. She had to get back home. Chandler would be there when she arrived. She needed Chandler.

Rachel sat dumbfounded listening to Mindy laugh as Monica ran out. Mindy didn't care that she just hurt Monica's feelings. Rachel got up and walked out.

One of the waiter's who saw what happened dumped a drink on Mindy's lap. Some of the other people who were eating there as well smiled at what he did and one other offered the young man a better job.

Monica arrived home a wreck and made her way up to her apartment. Joey was just coming out of his apartment with Phoebe when they saw her. Joey then led her into Monica and Chandler's apartment.

Chandler, seeing her cry took her in his arms. "Sweetie...what happened?" Chandler held her close.

Monica then started to tell the story. Chandler held her closer. Phoebe was furious and threatened to go and do bodily harm to both Mindy and Rachel. Joey agreed with Phoebe. He said that he would hold them down while she would beat them up.

Ten minutes later, someone knocked at the door. By that time, Monica had stopped crying and Phoebe was sitting beside her as well as Chandler. Joey answered the door.

"Is Monica here? Is she ok?" Rachel asked. Joey looked at her hard. He may be slow but he was not dumb. He knew that this was probably Rachel.

"Hey Chandler, someone at the door you may want to say a few words to." With that he slammed the door in her face.

Chandler got up and answered the door. He frowned at who he saw. He then stepped outside and closed the door. "Well...if it isn't the poor little spoiled snob!" Chandler was more than mad. How dare she do that to Monica.

"I came to say that I am sorry." Rachel explained hoping that was enough.

"That will not cut it. I will make this simple. I know your type, because I grew up around girls like you all my life. I don't want you around Monica anymore. Now go away." Chandler turned back towards the door.

"I really mean it." Rachel said.

"No you don't. You just developed a conscience all of the sudden and want it to go away. Well, it doesn't work that way." Chandler left.

Three days later, Rachel was getting ready to head down the aisle and then she escaped out the bathroom window. She got to the point where she couldn't see herself spending her future with Barry as an unfulfilled wife. Or as Mindy's friend. She had come to see how hateful and stuck up Mindy was. She wound up at Monica and Chandler's wearing her wedding dress crying her eyes out. When the door opened she looked up and saw Joey looking at her with a scared expression on his face.

"Do you know where I can go to find a job, a place to stay and a hot meal?" Was all she said weakly. "I do not want to be like Barry and Mindy and the rest of them." She sniffed. Joey stepped back and made a cross with his fingers.

"What is it Joe?" Monica called out.

"A nightmare come true." Joey cried out. "A woman wearing a wedding dress in front of me!"

Two hours later after everything had been explained, they were all in agreement that Rachel could stay with Monica and Chandler until next month when they had to start getting the baby's room ready. She was by then wearing some of Monica's clothes that she could no longer wear because of the baby.

The next day she would look for a job. She found one as a waitress at Central Perk. What was a bar that had been turned into a coffee house.

Overall, it had been a slow night at the bar. Most of the college kids were studying for exams and trying to get their sleep. Something that Chandler once took for granted that he never would again.

He sighed as he cleaned the glasses. He could at least get the glasses cleaned and get everything ready early so that he could go home early. He still had to study for that major biology exam. Why he had to study for something that he didn't need was beyond him. Maybe, if he was lucky, could get five hours of sleep tonight. That would be great.

He looked at the clock and felt great relief, it was ten minutes till closing time. He then rang the bell. "LAST CALL!" Chandler sang out. That woke a drunk up who staggered out of the bar. No one else came up for anymore drinks. 'YES' He would be able to get home early tonight and get some studying done and then get to sleep. He needed a good night's sleep any ways.

He didn't know how it started, but once it did it grew like a snowball. Two men got into a fight over a woman. A bottle broke, and that was what caused Chandler to look up just in time to see a chair being thrown. It crashed into the window causing a flurry of glass to come crashing down. The two men then proceeded to beat up on one another using what ever was at their disposal. Chairs, glasses, pitchers and other articles.

"Oh, no." Chandler moaned. This was going to take forever to clean up. Just what he needed.

Where was the bouncer anyway? Oh, yeah. He had taken the money to the main office to lock in the safe. One man finally had another on the ground and Chandler decided to jump in and separate them. The way the one was going at it in a drunken rage, at that, it looked like one was going to have to go to the hospital or worse.

Chandler then quickly called the police and then quickly ran over to the two and grabbed a hold of the man's arm that was about to hit the man laying on the floor with a chair. "That is enough. You proved your point."

Chandler only meant to stop them. But then was in for a shock when the man hit him in his eye. The other took the opportunity to get up and to start beating him up. Chandler did his best to try and separate them. Finally, the bouncer ran in and grabbed a hold of one and Chandler tried to grab a hold of the other.

The man Chandler tried to grab a hold of grabbed a half empty glass of beer that was on the table and hit Chandler on the shoulder with it. Chandler's clothes stopped the glass from inflicting any real pain, but the beer ended up all over him. By that time the police arrived and took the men into custody, Chandler who was the only one there when the fight broke out, ended up filing out reports and being interviewed by the police.

Soon after they left, Chandler surveyed the damage and sighed. It was bad. Everything was a wreck. He would be lucky to make it home at five am. Sam, the bouncer stayed behind and helped him clean up the mess and prepare for the next day. After they got everything done, cleaned up and ready for the next day it was ten minutes till 5 am. They looked the doors at five till five and Chandler didn't arrive home till 5:30.

Chandler studied for the test for an hour. Finally going to bed at 6:30. The alarm was scheduled to go off at 7. That gave him only thirty minutes of sleep, if he was lucky. He didn't get a shower earlier and he didn't even bother to change clothes or even to take off his shoes. He got under the covers and pulled Monica up closely and put his hand on her stomach that was really starting to show. He murmured, 'it will be all worth it in the end' and fell asleep.

Monica woke up five minutes before the alarm went off. Before she opened her eyes, she could smell beer and cigarette smoke. She felt nauseous. How many times had she warned Chandler about getting a shower after he came home from work. She got up and saw that Chandler was still even in his clothes that he wore from last night. She had a sneaking suspicion. She took off the rest of the covers and saw Chandler's dirty shoes were still on and making her nice and clean sheets dirty.

Grabbing a pillow, she brought it down as hard as she could on Chandler's head. "WAKE UP! CHANDLER, I SAID WAKE UP!" Monica screeched.

Chandler moaned and tried to grab the covers to pull them back over him. But Monica threw them off of the bed totally. "Mon, please." Chandler begged. He really needed his sleep.

"I told you not to come in this room without a shower. And now look at you! You didn't even both to get dressed for bed! And you are ruining my sheets with your shoes. Get up now." Monica ordered.

"I will once the alarm goes off." Chandler mumbled.

"You will, NOW!" Monica yelled out. Just them the alarm clock went off.

Chandler groaned and got up out of bed slowly. His muscles hurt and he felt weird. Maybe he was coming down with something. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. He slowly made his way to the bathroom to get a shower, Monica followed him yelling in his ear every step of the way.

Once he arrived in there, he looked in the mirror and saw that his right eye was almost shut because of the hit he received last night. He groaned, 'could this day get any worse?'

"From now on. Until you learn to get a shower after you get home, you will sleep on the couch. And you will not touch me. Got that?" Monica then turned around and stalked back to the kitchen. Her stomach was really big and she was going to have the baby in two more months.

Chandler put his hands on the sink and looked down and closed his eyes and shook his head. The day just got worse. He went in and took a shower. Almost being lulled to sleep by the spray hitting him until the water turned cold. Chandler then did a double take and got out of the shower. Wrapped a towel around his waist and padded to the bedroom where he dressed.

After dressing, he walked toward the kitchen and went over to Monica. He went over to hug her and only got as far as putting his arms around her. Monica pushed him back and went and sat on the couch. Chandler sighed a sad sigh, picked up his books and left. On the way out he had to steady himself from falling over.

Three hours later,

Chandler left the biology class. He saw Ross and Carol talking in a corner he waved to them, Ross threw him a dirty glare and Carol looked at him sadly and with concern mirrored in her eyes.

He wondered what was up. He would have to ask her later. Away from Ross. She usually wanted to find out how things were going and is starting to rebuild her friendship with them. Even going to the wedding and baby showers. As well as taking Monica shopping.

"Hey, Chandler! How's married life, buddy?" Gandolf called out to him.

"Tolerable." Chandler halfway smiled.

"Chandler what is wrong? You don't look too good." Jill asked.

"Oh, the eye. I had to help stop a fight at the bar. That is all." Chandler modestly replied.

"I don't think she means that. You look like worse than those zombies off the movie, 'Night Of the Living Dead.' I just watched it last night." Gandolf stated also concerned.

"Only JUST watched it?" Chandler asked. That was one of Gandolf's favorite movies.

"Tell me about it. " Jill moaned rolling her eyes. She had to sit through it.

"Guys, I got to go and get ready for my next class. Bye." Chandler smiled weakly and then turned around and started to walk off. He didn't get far. As he was walking, the room started to spin and everything went in slow motion. Sounds were getting garbled. And he could barely hear what was being said. He stumbled and then darkness…..

Jill and Gandolf were over in a flash. Jill quickly barked out orders to Gandolf, who got on his cell phone and called an ambulance. As that was happening, she made sure no constraining clothes were in his way and so forth. And Gandolf backed people away, so that there could be space.

By that time a huge crowd had gathered. Carol was standing there looking concerned and ask to help out. Jill sent her to watch the ambulance and to show them where they were. She then called Monica to explain what happened, but got a hold of Joey and he told Monica. They contacted her father and were on their way.

Ross stood back and watched. With no concern on his face. But that did not mean that he wasn't worried. Just did not want to appear that he was. He did hope that he was alright.

Chandler slowly woke up. He felt sore all over his body, as his eyes became less blurry he saw Monica sitting next to his bed with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" his voice was weak but Monica could still hear him fine.

"Oh my god! Thank god your up" she cried "I was so worried about you, Dad had to help me from going into premature labor, I was hyperventilating...I...thought this was my fault for what I did to you this morning...I. This made me realize that..." she stopped.

"Made you realize what?"

"I love you and I don't want to lose you" she wiped a couple tears from her eyes.

Chandler smiled, "Honey this was not your fault, this has been building up for a long time, and I love you too". Monica looked surprised that he said it back but after a moment she kissed him softly on the lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've honestly been better"

Just then Jack and Nora entered and told Chandler how happy they were that he was okay. Nora insisted on paying the medical bills but Chandler refused. She still insisted and Monica and Jack both agreed they needed the money badly. So he was out voted. And grudgingly agreed.

After they left Monica told Chandler how scared she was when she got the call from Jill, via through Joey. Monica wanted Chandler to quit his job at the bar but Chandler wanted to stay working there. That started a debate until the doctor entered.

"We are far from done with this difference of opinion, Mr. Bing."

The doctor came buy to tell them what had happened. Chandler fainted from exhaustion but was also dehydrated and malnourished. The doctor ordered him to take at least a week off from work and school to relax and get the water and food he needs to get better.

Jack came into the house. He then walked into the living room where Judy and Ross where. "Chandler collapsed from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition." Jack informed his wife and son slowly.

He did not know that Chandler had pushed himself that far. He only slept enough to see himself through the day. Drank very little and ate even less. He was mainly living off of cigarettes as well. He was trying to keep the costs down as much as he could, thus saving the money for Monica and the baby. Jack had never seen anything like that in his life. Where someone would sacrifice his own well being that bad for the sake of another.

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Judy left the room in a huff.

Ross looked up at his father. "How is he?"

"He has to stay in the hospital for three days and home for two days after that and work is out of the question for a week." Jack informed Ross. "He will probably end up loosing his job."

Ross contemplated on what he said. "So…."

"He will be out of work with a baby on the way, Ross. He is too proud and stubborn to accept charity from anyone." Jack sighed out. "He tried, Ross. He really tried. He tried to do everything he could for Monica. And everything else on top of it. Now he is mentally and physically exhausted from lack of sleep and wearing himself out." Jack turned around and left Ross to his thoughts. Ross sat back and sighed. He would never say this out loud, but it looks like he misjudged Chandler.

Three days later, Gandolf and Joey helped Chandler into the apartment with Monica leading the way. He was doing much better. Just a bit tired, still.

Nora and Jill had arrived earlier and went to the store and purchased some healthy foods. So their refrigerator was stocked thanks to Nora who bought the food and Jill who went and selected it. Phoebe had burned some aromatic candles in the apartment to make it a relaxing type of smell. To ease Chandler and make him more apt to fall asleep.

Financially, some juggling had to be done. Rachel had spoken to the building manager about the rent getting paid a little later than it usually was. The manager seemed okay with it, for now. Jack had immediately went up and paid it after Rachel spoken to him after talking to the manger. And Joey took Chandler's place at the bar so he didn't loose his job, once he spoke to the owner.

After a while everyone but Monica left. She went and stood in front of the window and looked out. If it wasn't for their friends and his mom and her father. She shuddered to think of what would have happened. She turned toward the kitchen and went to fix Chandler some soup. She sat it on the stove to get it warm and went and sat down besides Chandler.

"Don't you ever do that again. Do you hear me?" Monica asked in a low voice.

Chandler shook his head, "Mon….."

"I do not want to hear it, Chandler. Do you have any idea how frightened I was? Well, do you?" Monica asked in a higher voice. "You know how close you came to doing yourself permanent bodily harm. You are not going to work those crazy hours again. And we WILL accept the help from Nora when she offers it."

"No we won't!" Chandler was more than certain about that point.

"Oh, yes we will. I am not going to loose you. I came too close for that. And for your information, Chandler Bing….you WILL stop smoking. I don't care what I have to do or how you do it. You will stop smoking." As soon as she said that, Monica got up to get Chandler a bowl of soup and a sandwich and some tea. Leaving Chandler to digest what she said.

Chandler sighed. First of all his mother insisted on paying his bills for him and Monica agreed with her. This was not a good idea. Maybe after a bit he could talk Monica into seeing that.

Monica quickly slipped some pills into his tea. The doctor had prescribed them to help Chandler relax and to sleep. Monica remembered the instructions the doctor gave. 'Plenty of liquids, juice, water and milk no more sodas or coffee. Well balanced meals. And make sure he gets plenty of sleep. These pills should do the trick.' Monica knew that she had to be tricky, because Chandler would never agree to take them.

After finishing the food, Monica took it over to Chandler. Chandler sighed as he took it. He was not going to argue with her right now. One he was too weak and he needed to get his strength built up. He had to go back to work. HE was going to go back a few days early. No matter what the doctor said. And two, Monica had almost went into premature labor. The babies were not ready yet. He could not upset her and cause her to go into labor this early.

Monica sat on the sofa and talked with Chandler while he ate. This was the first time in quite a while that either had or were able to talk to each other. It didn't anything important for a while.

"Chandler, I am so sorry about what I said earlier to you. I know that you have been working very hard, too hard really. And I guess I was very frustrated. And I took them all out on you. I am sorry." Monica averted her eyes because she was about to cry.

Chandler put his empty tea cup down and held Monica. "It is ok, babe. I mean, nothing you did caused this to happen. I was pushing myself too hard. That is all. I will slow down more next time."

Monica shook her head, "There won't be a next time Chandler. You are NOT going to work all of those long hours and that is that."

"Mon, we need the money." Chandler tried to tell Monica.

"Your mom has offered to help pay for some of the expenses." Monica explained.

"No." Chandler came straight out and said.

"But…." Monica started.

"I said no. I promised you that I would be there for you and the babies and would provide for the both of you." Chandler explained. "I do not need any handouts."

Monica sighed. How was she going to get through to Chandler. "I do want you there for me and the babies. I will need you there. What would happen to me and the babies if something happens to you. We are all connected now. I almost gave birth prematurely because of what happened to you. So…if something happens to you then…."

"It happens to you as well." Chandler closed his eyes. He opened them as he sighed. "You win Monica."

Monica smiled and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Now, come on. We both are going to bed." Monica got up and led him to the bedroom. They spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. Chandler eventually fell asleep. Much to Monica's happiness.

She stayed awake for a few hours longer, content to relax in Chandler's arms. She reflected on what happened. What would she had done if Chandler had gotten very sick and she would have to take care of him?

And there was the part where she got to the hospital and realized without a doubt that she loved him. She couldn't picture her life without him in it. But did he really love her? Or was he just humoring her so that she wouldn't be upset or that he said that because he felt that was what he should say in response?

The proper response not because he felt it. Monica moved around trying to find a comfortable position for her to sleep in It was not easy for her body to feel good in almost any position. It took her a long time to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. Not to mention, to actually fall asleep.

Hopefully, it was going to be a deep one. If not, the littlest movement the babies made would wake her. After a bit, Monica discovered the most comfortable position was to put her head on Chandler's chest to hear his even breathing and to pull his arm over her body to make her feel protected. She eventually fell asleep. 


	4. Births, Graduations and Marraiges

Still do not own Friends. AM changing things around. IE. Grammar, spelling, and a bit of the story from its original.

Births, Graduations and Marriages (Part Four)

Monica was now eight months pregnant. Earlier on, they found out that Monica happened to be carrying twins, one boy and one girl. Chandler joked it was like two in one, once he calmed down after freaking out. Now the nursery was ready and the bag was packed three weeks ago. Since twins arrive about a month early anyway.

A month ago Rachel had moved out and moved in with Joey. She had helped the with rent after she moved in almost four weeks after Phoebe had moved in with her grandmother. Now they really had no room for Rachel to live there unless she wanted to stay in the same room with a baby. That did not sit well with her.

Chandler was still working at the bar and going to school because he was too close to graduation to drop out. Chandler was to graduate in a year along with Gandolf and Ross. Ross still wouldn't talk to him, but he stopped giving him glares.

Ross was majoring in paleontology, Gandolf was somehow pulling off majoring in law and Chandler was majoring in computers and minor in business. So he could easily get a job with those degrees.

Monica couldn't be more happy for him but at the same time wished that she didn't have to drop out her self. But her and Chandler talked about her going back once the twins have grown up a bit. And after Chandler had a good enough, steady job and actually made good money.

Monica laid in bed trying to think of names for the babies all day getting up occasionally to get something to eat or drink. She was tired and it was a huge effort for her to get up and move around. Now it seemed that she was having back trouble as well, it had been bothering her since she woke up.

She had the name of Robert Joseph for the boy. Robert, because that happened to be Gandolf's real name, Joseph, for Joey, Bing for the boy baby but was stuck on a name for the girl baby. She wanted to combine a name from Phoebe, Rachel and Jill. But really couldn't decide on one.

"Hey babe" Chandler entered the room wearing a robe, he had just got out of the shower and was getting ready to head out to work.

"Hey sweetie" Monica replied back. Oddly enough, ever since Chandler collapsed, things had changed for the better for them both. Once they admitted that they loved each other, they both made time for each other. Even going as far as telling their friends that they wanted alone time with each other and not to be upset and mad when they wanted to be left alone with each other.

"What's up?" Chandler asked as he put on his pants.

"I'm trying to think of a name for the girl baby" Monica sighed, it was easier to come up with a boy's name than a girl's.

"Any luck?" Chandler asked as he put his shoes on.

"No" she sighed. Picking baby names was harder then she ever thought.

Chandler pulled his shirt over his head and quickly combed his hair. "Well honey, I gotta head to work" he kissed her on the cheek and headed out.

"Chandler wait!" Monica screamed out.

He ran back in, "What is it?"

Monica held her stomach and tried to get up at the same time, "My water just broke".

"Ohhh My God! We've gotta get you to the hospital!" Chandler quickly helped up Monica and then grabbed her bag that they packed.

Chandler phoned his mom and left a panicked message on her answering machine, before leaving he got Rachel and Joey and they headed to the hospital. It had all become very real, in a matter of hours he was going to be the father of twins.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Monica's contractions were still a good ten minutes apart, meaning that before too long they were coming out soon.

Monica hadn't been more scared then she is now in her life. If the contractions were this painful she didn't want the actual giving birth to come but then again the sooner it comes the sooner it is over with.

She and Chandler had discussed it, they didn't want to use drugs. But Monica knew that as the pain started to really be intense, that Chandler would demand drugs. Probably for the both of them. Knowing Chandler.

Once arriving, Chandler handed his address book to Joey and Rachel. "Call Jack, Phoebe, Gandolf and Jill and inform them that Monica is in labor! And please call the bar and inform them that I will not be in tonight." Chandler then ran down the hall following Monica and the nurse that had her in a wheel chair. And into the delivery room.

Rachel and Joey didn't wait long. They divided up the list. Rachel called Jack then she called Phoebe. Joey called Gandolf and then Jill. But in their excitement, they forgot to call up the bar where Chandler worked at and inform them.

The first person to arrive was Nora. She ran over to Joey and Rachel and demanded to know what was going on.

"They just wheeled her in ten minutes ago. So we are in the dark." Joey confirmed.

"Right, the only thing we know is that her water broke." Rachel continued.

Nora then smiled. "I will be right back." She ran down to the hall to the admissions desk and talked to them. After a bit she ran back. "I have arranged it where Monica will get a private room."

"They can't afford that." Joey warned.

"I can. And I will." Nora proudly told them.

Rachel shook her head, "Chandler is not going to like that."

"This is a part of a gift for him, Monica and the baby. Besides, they will take much better care of them in a private room." Nora stated.

Before anyone could answer, Jill, Gandolf and Phoebe ran in the same time. Each demanding to know what was up. Joey and Rachel told them what was going on.

After they finished, Jack ran in out of breath. With Ross following a little further behind him. Judy even slower and a little further behind him, she then ignored everyone and went and sat down. Nora quickly relayed to them what the others told her.

Six hours later, Monica had been in labor for a while now, Chandler came running out excited and jumping up and down. "They're here!"

Everybody jumped to their feet cheering and crying. They were all hugging Chandler and patting him on the back.

Rachel came forward, "How is Monica?"

"She is doing great. She wants to see everyone after she gets settled into a room." Chandler then ran back into the delivery room.

"So do you want to tell him?" Rachel asked Joey.

Joey looked at her as though she was crazy, "I am not going to tell him."

"I will tell him." Nora volunteered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I have arranged for a private room for Monica. I am paying for the hospital stay." Nora informed everyone.

Jack shook his head. Chandler was not going to like this. He didn't say anything though. He would leave that up to Nora.

Thirty minutes later, Nora had finally clinched it with how much more comfortable Monica would be in a private room. And Chandler had agreed. Once arriving in there, Monica gasped out. There were flowers all around and stuffed animals and other gifts.

After a while, Ross entered and stood by the door. He noticed how happy Monica and Chandler were. The way they were holding the babies and looking down at them made him feel better and yet worse. Better that they were so happy and hopefully all the hard stuff was behind them. Worse for how he had treated them.

Noticing Ross standing over in a corner, "Ross, come here." Chandler called out.

Ross came over and was surprised that Chandler handed him his daughter. Ross was surprised and happy. The baby waved her little arms at him and yawned. Ross was overcome with emotion.

He turned his attention to Chandler and Monica and almost cried. "Guys, I am so sorry that I have been acting like a jackass these past couple of months."

Chandler looked over at Monica and smiled as Monica who was holding their son smiled back at him. He then smiled at Ross, "So how is it to be an uncle?"

Ross grinned back at Chandler. "Indescribable."

"Sorta like being a father." Chandler replied kissing Monica on the forehead.

"I thought I was the uncle!" Joey called out.

Chandler grinned at Joey, "Who is to say that my children can't have more than one uncle? Besides Robbie has your middle name, remember?"

"Yeah, BABY!" Joey responded. "And I will have to teach my godson my famous line!"

"Over my dead body!" Monica cried out. Everyone stood back and laughed.

"Then I will teach it the joys of cartoon watching and other things." Joey announced with a grin.

"You are not teaching my son about sex"

"How'd you know?"

"Please, that's all you think about"

Joey frowned, "Fine". Then he grinned. "I can still teach him all about the Knicks!" Monica just groaned. She was outnumbered. At least she had a daughter and hopefully she would not like the Knicks.

"You know we still need a name for our daughter" Chandler stated.

"That's right...okay how about Cherish Tyler Bing" Monica suggested.

Ross grinned, "Hello Cherish I am your uncle Ross"

Everyone held the babies and said how cute they are until the nurse said that only the father can be with Monica because she needs her rest. So everyone but Chandler slowly left.

Monica held her son while Chandler held their daughter. Monica felt tears come to her eyes but for the first time in a while tears of joy. She couldn't believe she was a mother of two precious babies.

Chandler was the happiest he had ever been before. For the first time he felt complete. That there was nothing missing from his life, after all he has Monica and the twins. What else could he need?

Twenty minutes later, a nurse came by and took the babies to the nursery. Ten minutes then passed and Chandler walked out. He felt he was walking on air. He was the father of a boy and a girl. As far as he was concerned, that was all they needed. No more, he told himself. After that birth, he felt Monica would feel the same.

Calling into work, to share the news he felt happy and proud. He was going to go in a little later tonight. But he was not prepared for what he heard. After hanging up he hit his head against the wall and moaned.

Entering the lounge, he saw Ross talking with Jack proudly telling him what he was going to do for his niece and nephew. Joey was talking to Gandolf about teaching Robbie about the Knicks and the game of basketball. Phoebe, Jill and Rachel were talking together about Cherish and teaching her the skill of shopping and where to look for sales and what time of year. His mom was on the phone talking to other members of the family.

"Uh, Rachel, Joey, did either of you forget something?" Chandler asked trying to keep his temper under control.

Joey looked clueless as usual. Rachel looked thoughtful. Until Rachel came back with, "Oh, the bar! We forgot to call the bar. Well, I'll just call and explain."

"I called there already to explain I would be in later on tonight and guess what I found out? I don't have to go in now..." Chandler caught his voice before he yelled.

"Well that is nice of them to let you take time off for Monica and the babies." Rachel continued.

Joey who might have been a bit slow caught on instantly to what Chandler was saying, "Uh, oh."

"...or never!" Chandler finished. "I have been fired." How was he going to provide for his family now? Everyone looked surprised, stunned and shocked.

Nora walked in and smiled. "You don't need it. I have some good news."

"I am NOT taking your money anymore mom!"

"But I am not offering you any of my money." Nora tried to explain. Chandler ignored her and continued.

Chandler was angry. "Now I have to find a job and maybe drop out of school."

"In his will, my father left a trust fund in your name for you when you turned 24 or if you married and had your first kid. So you don't need my money. There is enough there that you, Monica and the babies to live off of until you get out of college and get a job of your own. With a lot left over." Nora smiled. This should help and it was NOT charity.

Chandler just stood there shocked. Talk about good news. And he wasn't really taking any hand out. It was more along the line of an inheritance.

Besides even he had to admit that he had been working way too hard at the bar. Not hard enough for him to collapse again. But the doctor told him what to be on the lookout for. He was starting to see a sign of it about two days before Monica went into labor. So really, the babies just saved their father from a trip to the hospital.

And from their mother chaining him on the bed. Hmmmm...that would be a sight, not him tied to the bed, but Monica. Then again, that won't happen for a while.

Now he could concentrate on schoolwork, which the semester would be over in a month, his marriage and the kids. And he could talk to Joey more as well. Gandolf, was going to go backpacking through Europe with Jill for the summer. That left him and Joey to spend time together.

Besides, Chandler had a feeling that as soon as Gandolf graduated, he was going to take a job in Chicago at a prestigious law firm. And Jill was going to be so busy with her studies, that he or Monica would not be able to see her. Studying to be a doctor was grueling.

She was already spending more time with her friends from college than she was Monica and him. The same with Gandolf. So it seemed that when they got married and moved to an apartment, they left their carefree days behind and now they were adults.

They started to spend time with Joey, Phoebe and now with Rachel who was becoming more independent. And while she was still a little spoiled, she was tolerable and fun to be around. Phoebe was sweet weird, and Joey was actually his best friend, so he couldn't be replaced. It seemed as though Ross and Carol who just arrived were the next addition to the group or were going to try to be.

Ross had already stated that he wanted them at his and Carol's wedding which was scheduled for two months after they graduated from college. It seemed as though, he was more than genuine. Judy was another problem. Judy sat out in the lounge reading a magazine. Jack entered and dragged her to the nursery and pointed at the different babies.

"Now which ones, a boy and girl, do you think are cutest?" Jack asked her. He had asked the nurses to cover the names on the cribs. So that only you could tell if they were a boy or a girl.

Judy sighed, "Those two." She pointed to the cutest ones in there.

"Their names are Robert Joseph and Cherish Tyler Bing. They are our grandchildren. And you are right they are the cutest." Jack grinned at the babies with a happiness that he had not felt for a long time. The reason why he knew who they were he had been by there and saw which ones were which.

Even Judy had to admit to herself they were cute. But she still could not forgive what Monica and Chandler did. She stood and watched them for a minute and the left. Jack sighed, he wished that she wouldn't be so stubborn.

Chandler slowly entered Monica's room to find her asleep. He had to tell her he was fired from his job but they didn't have to worry about money. He sat beside her bed and watched her sleep until she woke up ten minutes later.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" she smiled. Although she was still in a lot of pain she couldn't be more happy.

"I have some news"

"Yeah?"

"I lost my job at the bar..."

"What? What are we going to do about money? I can't go back to work and you have school! We'll be homeless!..."

"Honey calm down! It's okay!"

"How is it okay?"

"My grandpa left me a trust fund. Mom just informed me about it. So everything will be okay"

She visibly relaxed, "You should have started with that first cause you scared me".

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry".

Two days later they let Monica and the twins go home. Nora, Jack, Jill, Gandolf, Ross, Carol, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey set up a mini party with decorations and food they ordered from a cafe, because none of them could cook. They didn't tell Chandler or Monica because they wanted it to be a surprise.

As Joey and Rachel were finishing putting up the balloons, they heard talking in the hall way so everyone hid. Monica and Chandler entered. Monica was carrying Cherish and Chandler had Robert. They were very thankful that the babies slept all the way home, something very rare.

The gang jumped up from their hiding spots but didn't yell, they didn't want to wake them. Knowing how long it would have taken them to get back to sleep.

"This is certainly a surprise" Monica gasped, Chandler was just as shocked.

"You guys didn't have to do this" he reasoned. Just then the babies decided to wake up, they both started to cry. Monica took them both and entered the nursery to feed them.

"Say who made this?" Chandler asked, referring to the table of food,

"Nicole's Cafe" Rachel answered. He grabbed a sandwich and started to eat it. After twenty minutes Monica re-joined them.

"They feel back asleep after I fed them" she sat down and grabbed a sandwich.

"So I guess you guys are gonna do some celebrating tonight, if ya know what I mean" Joey grinned.

"First of all we always know what you mean and second of all you can't have sex for six weeks after a woman gives birth" Chandler sighed as he grabbed another sandwich. Joey was confused as usual,

"Why not?"

Monica tried to field that one "You try giving birth to twins and see when you feel like sex, plus I have to get the stitches removed first".

He flinched "Stitches?".

"When a woman gives birth, she can tear. So they have to sew her back up with stitches." Joey decided he didn't need any more information so he grabbed his fourth sandwich.

They all sat and chatted for a couple hours until the babies woke up crying again. Chandler got Cherish while Monica picked up Robert and they brought them into the living room where they could comfort them until they calmed down. Soon Robbie calmed down but Cherish kept on crying. Monica was getting frustrated that she wouldn't calm down but she knew that this was just the beginning of no sleep and lots of crying.

"I can't even get my own baby to stop crying!" Monica cried.

"Honey it's okay" Chandler tried to comfort her, "Let me try." Monica handed him Cherish and she stopped crying.

"She is a daddy's girl" Phoebe chimed

"My baby hates me!" Monica sat down on the couch crying.

"She does not hate you Mon, she's just being cranky" Chandler said, trying to calm her down.

Monica decided to go on the terrace to have some time to think. She felt like her daughter hated her, even though she was only two days old. Your thinking crazy! she thought, after all she is only two days old!. She got her grip together and re-entered the apartment, where the gang was still hanging out.

"Can I hold Cherish?"

Chandler grinned, "Of course you can, she is half yours" he chuckled as he handed Monica her daughter.

She cooed in Monica's arms. "I knew she couldn't hate me so soon." She held her baby tightly.

They talked for another half hour before everyone left. Monica and Chandler put Robbie and Cherish to bed and then went to bed them selves. Even though it wasn't too late, they hadn't gotten much sleep the past couple days, especially Monica.

Around one in the morning they both started crying, waking Chandler and Monica up. "Here is where the fun starts" Monica sighed and got up to feed them.

Chandler groaned "Yeah real fun."

Twenty minutes later, Monica climbed back into bed and Chandler put his arm around her and held her close. Ten minutes later, they both fell fast asleep. At a quarter till four, the babies woke up again. Chandler groaned and put the pillow over his head. Monica while getting out of bed, seeing what he did started to get mad.

"Oh, right. 'I' will be there for you no matter what. 'I' will be around to help raise the baby, and to take care of it and you. I guess a lawyer can say that since you promised when there was only one that you would not be held accountable for two." Monica relayed Chandler's message and trounced him with her pillow.

Chandler took off the pillow and glared at Monica, "I can't nurse them. I mean what do you want me to do?"

Monica's eyes had fire in them, "Oh, don't worry, I will make sure that YOU will know the joy of feeding YOUR children before the week is out!" Monica then ran from the room.

A couple of minutes later, Chandler walked into the nursery and kissed Monica on the forehead. "I am so sorry, Mon. You are right. I wasn't being fair. After all, they are half mine." Chandler picked up Robbie, who had just fell asleep after nursing, and held him. Monica held her breath, he was the one that was incially hungry. So she was concerned that he would open his eyes and start crying.

While he did open his eyes, he didn't cry. Instead, Chandler let him suck on his right forefinger, till he fell asleep. Why had she even worried? Contrary to what Chandler claimed, he was a natural father and the babies loved him.

Two days later, Monica finished putting the breast milk into the bottles and put the tops on them tightly and put them in the fridge. Well...Chandler might have apologized, but he was not going to get out of the midnight feedings. And the changing.

He helped to create the babies, now he was going to share in every aspect of joy that there was to be felt. Besides, he did not have to work anymore for a while anyway. And the school year was about done. So he was in for it.

Chandler knew what Monica was up to. He would help out. But he was also going to take a few summer classes at NYU, as well. That was how he was going to help. That would lesson the load and give him more time to spend with his family. No way would he ditch them. He wasn't his father. Neither would he leave Monica to look after the babies all by herself. That was just plain cruel. Besides, he wanted to be there for all of them.

Two am, the babies woke up. Now was the time to put her plan into action.

"Chandler, the bottles are in the fridge, don't get them too hot. I showed you how to test the milk." Monica then put the pillow over her head and fell fast asleep.

Chandler looked over at her and sleepily grinned. He picked up the pillow and kissed her on her cheek. "No problem, babe." He then got up and went into the kitchen and prepared the milk for the babies. Chandler was going to show her that he more than meant what he said all those months ago.

Ten minutes later, Chandler was feeding both babies difficulty with the one third empty bottles, or trying to, when Monica walked in took Robert from Chandler and pulled up her blouse and began to feed her son. She looked up and smiled over at Chandler who was studying her with a half smile on his face. They could do this and get through it all right. As long as they were there for each other.

Six weeks later Monica set up a nice dinner for them while Ross and Rachel looked after the twins. Who were both sleeping normally. Even Robbie who used to be awake all night, now was sleeping normally.

Cherish was turning out to be a sweetheart. She was even tempered and now almost never cried. Robbie was just the opposite. He had a temper and instead of crying though, in typical male fashion. He would yell.

While Ross was the uncle. It was Joey, amazingly enough that BOTH Cherish and Robbie preferred. That brought up a lot of arguments and teasing on both sides.

Joey would tease Ross that the babies liked him better and Ross would tease Joey that since he does SO well with the babies, maybe he ought to get married and him and his wife have one of their own. That got Joey scared.

Phoebe treated them like miniature people talking to them and 'communicating' with them. She didn't mind changing them or spit up or being around them when they became cranky.

While Rachel treated them like dolls, Cherish seemed to like it being patient and being still while Rachel changed her or put bows in her hair, while Robbie would wiggle and try and get away about then Joey would take him over with him to catch a Knicks game on TV, or until they would mess up, sometimes on her, a diaper change or get cranky. So in typical Rachel manor, she would hand them back, usually being Robbie since he discovered that she hated being spit up on.

It had been a long time since they had sex and now that she was able too, she wanted it to be special. She cooked his favorite meal, well his second favorite, Mac and cheese wasn't exactly romantic. Monica went around and lit the candles she'd set up. All that was left was to wait for Chandler to arrive home. Chandler arrived home ten minutes later.

"Hey honey, I'm home"

"Hey!"

"Did I forget something? Whatever it is I'm sorry!" he panicked.

"Relax! You didn't forget anything, today the twins are six weeks"

He looked confused "Uh huh"

"That means we're allowed to be together again"

"Come again?"

"Sex you idiot"

"Of course! I knew that!"

"Yeah sure. Sit down and eat"

They sat down together and ate dinner, they mainly talked about the twins, Chandler graduating and them getting re-married down the road. But the main focus was Robbie and Cherish.

Two hours later, after doing the dishes, they both went and sat down on the couch and talked a bit more. Unlike the beach, Chandler was doing most of the talking about school and the job he hoped to get. Monica looked into his eyes the whole time saying nothing but only had on a smile.

Ever since Chandler had collapsed, she had done everything she could to make him comfortable and to make him happy. That included sex. She knew that he had needs and wants. But to her that was all it was. The one thing that her mother had drilled into her was that it was a wife's duty to do that for her husband. And the love part was just a bonus.

Chandler continued to talk, but got aggregated with Monica not talking and looking at him like she was. Finally, to get past the awkward situation, he moved in and kissed her. Soon enough, they were kissing and feeling each other.

Then he picked up Monica and carried her into the bedroom, where they both disposed of each other's clothes. Chandler nudged Monica back on the bed and laid done on top of her. He started to slowly caress her and kiss her neck. Monica did the same thing. Finally, he teased every inch of her to make her more than willing to open up to him.

Monica really didn't need Chandler to tease her. She did what was natural and almost second nature to her and opened up to him. Chandler didn't take his slow time, he had been waiting too long. He entered straight into her.

Monica felt a little uneasy at first, then the feeling went away when she felt something else and for some reason she wanted Chandler deeper. She raised up to meet him and dug her hands into his shoulders.

The feeling started up like waves and went through her whole body. Monica couldn't get enough of it. She wanted more. So she dug her fingernails into his back and pulled him down so that she could get him entirely in her.

It wasn't too long that her fingernails found their way down his back to his buttocks. It got to be whenever he would come into her, she would meet him.

For Chandler, it was different as well. Before the babies, Monica's muscles when it came to her vagina never were really used. Now they were clamping him down. He LOVED it.

Finally, after the fifth time that night. They both fell asleep with each other. Both covered with sweat and completely exhausted.

The next day, Monica and Chandler slept in and woke up at 9 am curled up around each other. It was a first for Monica, her first orgasm.

She never knew sex could be that spectacular. Now she wasn't going to wait for Chandler to make the first move anymore or think of it as a wife's duty. To her it was too terrific. Monica knew that it was going to be hard to not want to jump Chandler whenever he came through the door.

She was the first one awake and blushed at the thought of what she and Chandler did last night then impishly grinned and was thinking of waking Chandler up for a repeat. She thought that he was randy, now it was herself that was getting hyper and wanting his touch.

She scooted herself up and watched Chandler as he slept. She then grinned even wider and thought of the perfect way to rouse her husband. She moved her hand over his chest and down further to his boxers, that he put back on after he went to the bathroom, and in them.

It only took about a minute for Chandler to wake up and he pounced on Monica and threw her back into the bed and quickly started to kiss her, as well as his hands making her skin tingle. But of course she gave as good as she got. Since she was no longer shy and with Chandler had no more inhibitions. Forty minutes later, Monica and Chandler lay in bed extremely satisfied.

Monica turned toward Chandler and straddled him, kissed his lips and laid on his chest and stared into his eyes. She could stay like this for the rest of the day.

Graduation Day

Monica sat in the bleachers waiting for the ceremony to start as she juggled between Cherish and Robbie. They both refused to sit in their stroller. Chandler mentioned that they had Monica's stubbornness which Monica now found out was true. She smiled as she looked at Robbie. He was only thirteen months but she could already see Chandler in him.

Almost everything was really looking up for them. Today Chandler was graduating along with Ross and Gandolf. Chandler, Ross and Joey all became close friends and she had Phoebe and Rachel to hang out with.

The only problem was Judy. She refused to talk to Chandler, and only talks to Monica to nag her about her parenting skills. But Monica wasn't going to let her mother ruin today for her. She couldn't be more happy for Chandler and nothing was going to bring her down. Not even Judy.

Joey entered and took a seat beside Monica and the twins. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"No. They haven't started yet...Say can you hold Robbie? He won't sit in his stroller"

"Sure!" She handed Robbie to Joey. She held Cherish who seemed fascinated by a lady bug who was crawling on the chair in front of them.

"How's my favorite little guy?" Joey said, as if he could answer back.

Ten minutes later an old man, Monica wasn't sure who he was, walked on stage and started a long speech. After he finally finished his speech they started calling the graduates on to the stage in alphabetical order meaning Chandler would be up soon.

She glanced down the aisle to where her parents were sitting. Judy filed her nails, obviously not caring about anyone but Ross and Jack sat and watched.

Five minutes later Chandler finally walked on stage. Monica shifted Cherish so she could take a couple pictures. He accepted his diploma and took his seat. Monica felt as though she could be more excited for him then he was. Soon Ross's name was called. She took a couple pictures of him as well as Gandolf. When Ross was on the stage she saw her mother stand up and use a roll of film, it seemed like it anyway. And Jack had taken the cam corder out and was filming with it.

After the ceremony Monica and Joey went to meet Chandler at the stage. It was too crowded to use the stroller so Monica held Cherish and the diaper bag while Joey held Robbie in arm and the stroller in the other. Once they fought their way through the crowd they found Chandler waiting for them on the stage.

"Hey! I'm so happy for you" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'm happy for me too" he grinned.

"Congratulations dude" Joey smiled.

"Thanks now can I see my baby?"

"Of course you can" Monica handed him Cherish.

"How's my angel?" Chandler kissed her on her cheek.

After Joey took a few pictures of them they all headed to the reception. Once they arrived they took their seat at a table. The college planned a buffet style reception with sandwiches, cake and other finger foods. Monica, Chandler and Joey shared a table with Gandolf who brought Jill as his date and Ross. Their parents decided to skip it and take Ross to dinner later that night.

Robbie started to cry so Monica decided to take him outside for a walk. As she rocked him back and forth two girls that Monica had shared a class with ran up to her.

"Oh My God Monica! Is this it?"

"One of 'em"

" You had twins? Awe!"

" What are their names?" the other girl stepped in.

"This one is Robbie or Robert and his sister is named Cherish"

They both stayed to gush some more over how cute he was then ran off. Monica grinned, she had the cutest son and daughter in New York. Robbie had clamed down so she went back inside and re-claimed her seat. When she arrived back at the table they started the entertainment. A few people were dancing while most were mingling.

Everyone stayed and chatted for a while until Monica and Chandler decided to head home because the twins were becoming restless. While they were going home, they noticed Joey collecting some phone numbers.

It had been a month since Ben had been born. While the birth itself was not unusual, the circumstances behind it were. She would have NEVER had imagined that everything had happened that did.

Ross and Carol got married two months after graduating from college. The wedding was gorgeous. It was everything that she wished that her wedding had been. But they had married so fast and in such a hurry that they had no time for ANYTHING fancy, or her dream wedding.

She wouldn't trade Cherish or Robbie for nothing or Chandler for that matter he was now more than ever her soul mate and her dream guy. Even with all the arguments. The budget that Chandler had almost twisted her arm to follow or other little fights. But each and every one of the arguments made the marriage stronger.

But she still had a tear in her eye. Chandler noticing and knowing what she was thinking hugged her and gently kissed her forehead and reminded her that they were going to renew their vows later on, when they started having money actually 'staying' in the savings account, and not as many bills.

While Ross had Chandler to be his married best man and Joey to be his single best man, Carol had Monica to be the Matron of Honor and a friend of hers, or Susan, that she met about a month and a half before the twins had their first birthday at a ski resort, to be the maid of honor. She claimed that Susan was every inch her best friend and soul mate for a woman. They ALL should have known that something was up.

Because after being married for only three and a half months….she filed for a divorce, and moved in with Susan as her lover. Even thought that happened to Ross and Monica and Chandler's marriage was still going strong, Judy always had something bad to say about the marriage and Chandler and would always criticize Monica with no end.

If that wasn't bad enough for Ross, Carol found out that she was pregnant. Almost a month pregnant. That brought on many arguments on ALL sides. Well…between Ross, Carol and Susan. Chandler sadly shook his head, he remembered what his father did to him and his mother.

Nine months later Ben was born. Talk about weird, Ross running around the hospital trying to get things for Carol and screaming out 'my lesbian ex is having my baby!' or Susan trying to run faster and getting the same things for Carol.

Of course they and Phoebe got locked in a room by accident and Monica and Chandler were both in the hospital delivery room being there for Carol while she was in labor, Joey looked after both Cherish and Robbie who were two years and three months old at the time. Rachel was busy looking after the fine doctors.

Finally, when Ross and Susan did get out, they rushed to the room and almost threw Chandler and Monica out. Carol wished they didn't, while they still fought over what not.  
As soon as Monica saw Ben, she wanted another. But she knew that Chandler didn't want another right away. So she held in her longing. Finally, six weeks later she couldn't hold it in anymore. She had to have one.

That night, she had Joey, who amazingly enough wasn't on a date, and Phoebe to look after the babies. She cooked Chandler his favorite, Mac and Cheese with cut up hot dogs and put on some slow jazz music and put on a slinky dress and her most expensive perfume. She then lit candles and put them all around the apartment. Then she waited for Chandler to come home from work.

The way she had it figured, the babies were two and a half years old, Chandler now was holding down a job that made plenty of money and they were almost done paying all their bills. Just two more paychecks, baring any unforeseen circumstances, and they would be making or saving money instead of 'spending or paying' it.

And besides the babies would be over three years old when the they would have a new brother or sister. At least she hoped that she could convince Chandler to go along with it.

Just then the door knob jiggled and Chandler walked in. He was wearing a business suit and carrying a briefcase. He stopped short when he saw the dimmed lights and candles glowing, smelling his favorite food and noticed that Monica was wearing her most enticing dress that made her look so beautiful and sexy.

His mouth dropped open and he dropped the briefcase. As it hit the floor he came out of shock. "I know that I did not forget our anniversary, that was last month. What am I forgetting?"

Monica smiled as she walked over to him and drew him into a big kiss. "I love you Chandler Bing." She then hugged her husband.

Chandler looked carefully into Monica's eyes. "Monica, I love you too. What is going on?"

Monica decided that the look that Chandler was giving her she would be better trying to come out and tell him what she wanted. "Well…let me just start by saying that, we are now doing SO much better financially. The babies are in a sense no longer babies. And well…..I was thinking that it might be a good idea if we had another." Monica quickly came out with the last part, hoping that Chandler would agree.

Chandler stood there looking at her and shook his head. "Monica, we are just NOW getting out of our money troubles. And you want to go back in and ADD to them? We discussed this. The answer is NO."

"You mean YOU discussed it. I want another baby!" Monica pleaded.

"No." Chandler spat back.

"Chandler. You even said after I became pregnant that you wanted the baby to have a brother or sister." Monica tried to reason with him.

"I said that because I didn't want the baby to be alone. And we had two. That is enough." Chandler explained.

"A family that consists of ONLY two kids does not represent the type of a family that I want. I want a big one and two kids don't cover it." Monica was starting to get mad.

"A family of four is more than enough. We do NOT have the space now for another one. Besides we have one more right now than my family did when I was growing up." Chandler tried to reason with her before this turned into a full blown argument.

"This is exactly the same size that I had in a family when I was growing up. Look I always dreamed of a big family. And I want one." Monica pleaded.

"And I said NOT NOW!" Chandler was starting to get mad.

"Why not? We have more money than we did when I was pregnant with Robbie and Cherish. Everything is falling into place. It would be a perfect time to at least start thinking of another baby. Maybe if you would start thinking like a mature adult, for once in your life, you wouldn't find this so unreasonable." Monica came back with. Now she was staring to get worked up.

"Me, immature? Who was it that went non stop between college and a job and then collapsed so that we could have this family? Huh, Monica? And who was it that went on a shopping spree for maternity clothes at Macy's and Bloomingdale's?" Chandler was now getting very agitated.

"I wanted to look nice. Besides, you made me return them." Monica was now sure that this was going to be one of the worst fights yet.

"We couldn't afford them!" Chandler yelled out in defense.

"Yeah, but YOU could afford your precious supply of cigarettes." Monica snapped back.

Chandler frowned at Monica. "I cut back on a lot of stuff and later on I quit smoking. I seem to recall you had to go out and buy NEW magazines every month when they came out. As well as other stuff that you could have borrowed or waited for. Like you going to see movies instead of waiting for them to come out on VCR or the TV."

"I had nothing else better to do. You were off studying or working overtime. I was lonely and at least Joey, Rachel and Phoebe took pity on me and took me out to the movies. They even paid my way in half the time. So I did not cut into the precious budget as much as you did with your smoking." Monica shot back. "Besides Joey helped us out more than you ever did with the food." Monica was seething angry. "And you were too stubborn to ask your mother for help. She offered to help us."

"Number one, we needed the money and two…I managed without her help. But I would have managed a lot better if YOU would not have gone off and bought the most expensive groceries from the store." Chandler saw that the night was rapidly approaching downhill.

"What you managed to do was to collapse form starving yourself and exhaustion." Monica was really getting mad now.

"I was trying to save money on food. You know saving money, something that YOU know nothing about. And I collapsed from exhaustion, trying to actually MAKE some money so that we could make the rent and utilities and food. You were more than sheltered when you were growing up. If it wasn't for me going in and going over the budget AFTER you did, we would NEVER had made it." Chandler hotly replied back.

"We almost didn't, if it wouldn't have been for YOUR mother helping us out in the end and my father paying the rent and you would have been unemployed if Joey didn't take your place at your job! So in a way, you did fail." Monica screamed out. Then the look on Chandler's face told her that she shouldn't have. His face went from hurt to disbelief to complete anger.

"I love Robbie and Cherish and I wouldn't change what happened for the world. But at least 'I' didn't put the protection on wrong." Chandler screamed back. "So if anyone is to blame it is 'YOU'"

Monica hit Chandler hard upside the face. "How dare 'YOU'"

Chandler turned around and prepared to leave the apartment. Before he did, he turned around and quietly said, "NO MORE children. Do you understand that, Monica? I don't care if I have to get a vasectomy. We are not having anymore children." He then turned toward the door.  
"I hate you." Monica was now crying.

"I'll be over at Joey and Rachel's." He then left.

They didn't speak to each other the rest of the weekend. Monica was crying a lot lately and took it as the backlash of the fight. It was Monday when the phone rang Monica was busy combing Cherish's hair to answer the phone. So she let the machine get it. "Mrs. Bing, this is Dr. Walters with the result of your test. You are six weeks pregnant. Call me for an appointment." The line cut off.

Monica stood routed to the spot holding Cherish's hair with a weird look on her face. "Oh no…" she felt sick to her stomach. Chandler was NOT gonna like this at all. Monica quickly finished combing her daughter's hair and then decided to call Rachel. She needed some one to talk to. When Chandler picked up the other line she panicked and hung up. He must of used 69 because he ran in wondering what was up. Monica used this opportunity to make a break for it,

"Watch the twins", with that she ran out. She walked through Central Park for a couple hours before deciding to visit Rachel at work. Rachel worked part time in Macy's while she went to college. Monica wandered around the store until she spotted Rachel organizing the sweaters.

"Hey Rach" she tried to smile but couldn't.

"Hey Monica. What's up?"

"I really, really need some one to talk too"

"Sure. Talk away"

"You know how Chandler and I had that big fight about having more kids?"

"Yeah...Chandler is staying with me and Joey."

"Well...I sorta just found out something I'm not sure I can tell him about"

"What did you find out?"

"I'm pregnant again"

Rachel gasped, "Oh My God"

"I know! What do I do?"

"Tell him"

"Are you crazy? He'll flip out! and he'll probably blame me for this"

Rachel looked at her sympathetically, "Let's go talk some where more privately". Monica nodded.

They went into a corner of the store where no one hardly bothered going. Rachel tried to help her figure out a way to break the news to Chandler but Monica was to scared to tell him. After the way he blamed her for what happened. Blaming her for getting pregnant in the first place. And after he specifically said no more. They talked for a while more until Rachel had to get back to work. Monica wandered back home. Arriving home an hour later.

She found Chandler sitting on the floor watching the twins play with some toys. Not to mention playing with them as well.

"Hey" Chandler said.

"Hi"

"Are you going to explain what happened?"

"What?"

"Why'd you call me then run out?"

"Oh that"

"Yes that"

"I..." she paused "Nothing, It's nothing really...I'm going to take a bath" she ran into the bathroom.

A nice hot bath was what she needed right now. Chandler couldn't be more confused by Monica's strange actions but brushed it off and continued to play with the twins.

The phone started to ring but he decided to ignore it and let the answering machine pick up. "...Hey man it's Gandolf. Just wanted to see how you were doing. Gemme a call at 694-3958, it's my new cell man" with that he hung up.

"Man he hasta speak more clearly" Chandler sighed and pushed rewind and then play on the machine.

"Mrs. Bing, this is Dr. Walters with the result of your test. You are six weeks pregnant. Call me for an appointment." the machine then started playing Gandolf's message but Chandler wasn't listening. Pregnant? Did I hear correctly? he thought.

He didn't know what to think. He had to talk with Monica. Chandler called Ross and asked him to look after Robbie and Cherish so he could have a chat with Monica. Ross stopped by ten minutes later and took the twins to his place.

He sat on the couch and stared at the blank TV screen. He didn't want any more children but he couldn't ignore his child. All this right after their argument about this very subject. He wondered how long Monica was going to keep this from him. Finally Monica re-entered the living room wearing a towel.

"We need to talk"

Monica stopped in her tracks, "Now?"

"Yes now"

"I'm in a towel!"

"I don't care. Sit."

"Yes sir" she sat on the couch, "the doors locked right?"

"Yes it's locked"

"Now what the hell is so important?"

"Any important news to share with the class?"

Monica was confused, "What's going on?"

"Your pregnant that's what!"

"How the hell did you know that? Where are the twins?" she tried unsuccessfully to change the subject.

"The twins are with Ross don't try changing the subject. Were you planning on ever telling me?"

Monica's face went white. "I uh, yeah. Uh...of course I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. I mean with the argument. Please believe me that I had no idea about this. Until the doctor called to inform me. Please don't be mad." Monica begged Chandler. Her eyes had tears in them. Then she realized how Chandler found out. "You heard it from the answering machine." A few tears ran down her face. She then waited for Chandler to get mad and start yelling at her.

Chandler sat back and looked carefully at Monica. He didn't mean to make her this nervous or even scared? He sighed and noticing that she was crying and took her in his arms and held her and wiped the tears away.

"Oh, Monica I am so sorry for hurting you, babe. I wish I could go back and take back all of those things I said to you last Friday."

"I am sorry for saying all that hateful stuff to you too. You are not mad at me?" Monica asked.

Chandler gave her a smile. "No. I guess that was just your hormones talking last Friday and I had to respond being the insensitive jerk that I am. I am just surprised about the baby, that is all. One thing is for sure. It looks like we are going to have another baby." Chandler then kissed her forehead.

Monica sniffed and then smiled at Chandler. "You are sure you want this baby?"

Chandler held Monica closer. "Of course I do. I mean I love you and all of our kids. And who knows, maybe we can get Joey to be a nanny." Chandler then grinned down at Monica.

Monica looked at Chandler. "What do you mean that you want Joey to be a nanny? With how he is, I even hate for him to look after Robbie for an extended long period of time. We are doing no such thing!" Monica ranted out until she saw Chandler barely holding in his laughter. "Ha ha. Very funny Bing."

"I thought so. Now Mrs. Bing, why don't we see about recreating how we made our baby about six weeks ago. Let me see, that was six weeks ago or a month after Ben was born." Chandler gave Monica a grin as he pulled the towel off of her.

Monica smiled back, and started to unbutton his shirt. "You mean that time when we were alone and had the apartment to ourselves and Rachel and Phoebe took Cherish shopping and Joey and Ross took Robbie to his second Knicks game. A lot went on during that time. Are you sure we have enough time to recreate the WHOLE thing?"

Chandler was the one who took Robbie and Cherish to their first Knicks game. Joey and Ross went along. Robbie watched with interest of what was going on. Cherish picked that time to act up. Chandler had to get up and take her out to quiet her down. He never would take Cherish to another game again until she was older.

Chandler grinned, "I didn't tell Ross how long it was going to be that we would need his babysitting services." Chandler started to caress her, "We need to do this more often." Chandler then helped Monica take off the rest of his clothes. He loved it when they made up.

Monica surmised everything, "Hmmmm...The kids are with Ross, the door is locked and there is nothing to stop us." She then kissed Chandler and he kissed her back and pushed her down on the sofa.

They waited for a week until Nora was back in town on business to inform them all. They had somehow gotten Rachel to keep her mouth shut. So she had to almost bite her lip when someone asked her if she knew what they wanted to talk about.

Sunday afternoon, almost everyone was gathered in the apartment except for Ross who was coming back from the museum, a collection had to be replaced. Chandler and Monica were seated on the sofa with Monica on Chandler's lap. Joey was holding Robbie and Rachel and Phoebe were both taking turns holding Cherish. Jack was talking to Nora and Judy was sulking in a chair far from everyone. She hated Chandler and she hated being in the same room with him.

Jill couldn't make it, she had a very important test to take and therefore had to study and Gandolf was in Chicago at his job that he took after graduating from college. They were informed though. Through a phone call to Gandolf and Chandler and Monica and the babies meeting with Jill for lunch.

"Well...how much longer do I have to be here?" Judy yelled out to Monica.

"As soon as Ross gets here then we will tell everyone." Chandler explained.

"Did I ask YOU? I asked my daughter. Not the guy who knocked her up." Judy snapped back. Everyone got a little uneasy at that.

Before Chandler answered, Ross came through the door. "Sorry I am late."

"The only thing I am sorry for is having the wicked witch of the east sitting in this apartment." Chandler explained to Ross easily getting back at what Judy said to him.

Before anyone could say anything, Monica jumped up and dragged Chandler with her, "We have some good news"  
Chandler grinned. "That is for sure." He hugged Monica.

"We are going to have another baby." Monica and Chandler said in unison.

Everyone was amazed. Joey who had a hold of Robbie, passed him to Ross, and jumped up and down and ran over to Chandler and Monica and hugged them. The girls soon joined them as did Ross. Jack and Nora also both congratulated them and Nora hugged them both, Jack hugged Monica and shook Chandler's hand.

Judy was shocked. "Let's see, now this sounds familiar. Oh yes. It was under different circumstances. Neither of you were married and came and told us the exact same thing. Not too much has changed. You both are just wearing a ring on your fingers. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you? Just like last time." Judy spat at Chandler. "Well, since you both wasted my time enough, I am leaving. Jack, come on." She then got up and left. Jack gave them a half smile and said congratulations and left soon behind Judy.

After they left, Monica went to her room and shut the door. Everyone could hear her crying through the door. Everybody was feeling down.

Nora then said goodbye and that she would be by in the morning to talk to Monica after Chandler went to work. Chandler thanked his mom and kissed her check. She then kissed his and left.

Before Chandler turned to Joey and Rachel, he told Ross. "Listen Ross, I know that you have a conference to fly to tomorrow, and I am not playing favorites and I know how much you need your sleep. So Rachel and Joey I was wondering if you two could please watch the twins tonight?" They had an extra baby bed, playpen, toys and baby food in their apartment.

Rachel smiled slowly, "Sure."

Joey also came back with, "No problem. My date canceled tonight anyway."

Phoebe then added, "I will even stay on the sofa tonight to help out." To which Joey and Rachel agreed.

Rachel went and got their clothes, diapers and other stuff they would need and the diaper bag, Joey carried all that stuff while Rachel and Phoebe carried the babies to the apartment.

Ross said congratulations and then left soon after and Chandler locked the door and went to the bedroom to find Monica in a fetal position holding a pillow with tears on her face.

"The kids are staying over at Joey and Rachel's and Phoebe is staying over to help them watch them." Chandler informed Monica.

Both he and Monica agreed that with those three watching them, they wouldn't have to worry. They all equaled out each other's weirdness. Besides the babies really liked them. They liked Ross as well. But his apartment was a bit stuffy and not as airy or as fun as Rachel and Joey's. And they could sense that.

"Why does she hate me?" Monica sobbed.

Chandler gathered her up into his arms and kissed her, "She doesn't hate you. She hates me."

"She had no right. I mean, just once, would it hurt her to be happy for us?" Monica sniffed.

"I seriously don't know. But one thing is for sure. We are a family and we have our friends and your father is around and my mom, well sometimes. Everything will be alright." Chandler held Monica.

Then he started to sing to her softly, The Flame by Cheap Trick. She always loved it when he sang that song to her. Monica held him tighter and stopped crying. She smiled and listened as Chandler sang to her. He would always make her happy when he sang. He would even sing the babies to sleep to.

Monica used to go and watch him, Ross and Gandolf and a few others play in a band while they were in school. For her Chandler was the main draw. And Monica knew that he was singing the slow love songs to her. Jill would catch her looking at Chandler with adoring eyes and would tease her to no end. But Monica didn't mind. And Gandolf and Jill became co conspirators to help them out when they wanted some time alone and when they were together.

That was before they found out about the baby and before Ross knew and the band broke up. There were times Chandler would strum his guitar when the babies were awake and playing and sit back and smile or sing he did that for two reasons to keep in practice while playing the guitar and to keep the babies occupied. Monica knew that he missed playing in a band, but she also knew that he would not give up being a father to the babies for nothing.

He even said that he was going to teach both of them how to play a guitar. Cherish would sit and listen patiently and play with her dolls, but Robbie would clap his hands almost to the rhythm. Chandler was more than convinced that Robbie would learn to play in no time flat.

Soon after Chandler was done singing to Monica, she kissed him hard. And Chandler kissed her back and then they gave each other a repeat of what happened last week. 


	5. Trials and Tribulations

Do NOT own Friends nor the concept of…… 

Will try and get to the rest of my fics later on this week!

Trials and Tribulations (Part Five)

Monica and Chandler had no idea of how to tell Robbie and Cherish about the baby. Although Chandler was in favor of just letting them find out bit by bit.

Ross was sure that he could get through to them. By using videos, books and by drawing a picture on a board that supposedly showed a woman with a big stomach and a baby comes from daddy and mommy who was the woman.

Chandler laughed at that idea inwardly. He knew it wouldn't work. But Monica felt it wouldn't hurt.

So Chandler and Monica sat on the couch as well as the rest of the gang watching as Ross tried to tell Robbie and Cherish who were both almost three what was going to happen. They sat on the floor by the coffee table and Ross stood in front telling them and reading them out of a book and turning the TV on and showing the video. And then reverted to drawing on poster board what was going to happen.

Just as Chandler expected, Robbie tried more than once to get away. And Cherish found some crayons and tried to color the table and Ross had to take away the crayons from her. She sat there giving Ross her attention, grinning when he had to chase Robbie down the many times he tried to get away. She thought that part was very amusing. Robbie did not like it at all. And he let everyone know.

"Now are you two ready to watch my video again about what will happen?" Ross asked them both.

"Fraggle Rock!" Robbie screamed out.

"What?" Ross asked. The others all grinned.

Chandler decided to tell him. "Ross, it is time to watch Fraggle Rock. That is one of his favorite TV shows."

"I like it as well." Joey explained.

"Not only you, Joey. Cherish, Robbie and Chandler all watch it as well." Monica explained.

"It is my way to spend time with my kids." Chandler explained aloud.

"Uh huh, ANYWAYS! Back to what I was saying on with the video." Ross was about to turn it on when Robbie ran up and took the VHS out of the VCR.

"FRAGGLE ROCK! FRAGGLE ROCK! FRAGGLE ROCK! FRAGGLE ROCK, NOW!" Robbie yelled out.

Chandler jumped up and grabbed him, "Whoa there, buddy. We need to go for talk." Chandler then took him out to the nursery for a talk.

Everyone looked at Monica, "Don't worry. Chandler will get him to settle down."

Rachel then volunteered to ask. "What will he do?"

"Have a talk with him and then discipline him, don't worry it is not much. If I know Chandler, after he settles him down, he'll make him sit in the room. He has spanked him very little and only when all else was exhausted." Monica explained. That answer seemed to comply everyone.

Interesting enough it was Joey who brought up the next question. "Hey Ross, you are a doctor, right?" Before Ross could make a sarcastic remark like Chandler would do, "Why is Robbie so stubborn and loud like Monica yet so much like Chandler in the other ways?" Ross was watching Cherish sitting quietly and patiently coloring a picture in her coloring book.

She was neat and stayed in the lines. She was also very patient and creative. In short she and Robbie may be twins, but they were nothing alike. Robbie was rambunctious, loud, opinionated and in short a holy terror to be around. He obviously took the worst from both Monica and Chandler. Nora even said that Robbie's behavior matched Chandler's when he was little. While Cherish took what seemed to be the best from each of them. She was kind, patient, even tempered and a complete joy to be around. she was not even affected by the terrible two's as what Robbie was. Now the three's were even turning out to be worse.

Robbie liked certain cartoons while Cherish liked others. And it usually was Teletubbies while Robbie liked watching Dragon Ball Z over at Joey's, Monica would not let him watch that cartoon. So he could only watch it over there away from his mom. They both liked Bugs Bunny, Rug Rats and Smurfs, it might be old but they loved it. And some more.

Robbie hated the more 'girly' ones as Joey and Chandler referred to them and liked the more action filled. A few minutes later Chandler came back in with Robbie. Robbie looked mad.

"Well, we are waiting."

Robbie took a deep breath and then spoke softly, "sorry."

"Louder, Robbie." Chandler coaxed his son.

"SOR-RRY!" Robbie yelled out even louder than he had before. Everyone was not really surprised. Robbie would always get himself into trouble like that. And Chandler or Monica or both would always have to correct him.

Chandler grabbed him again, "Back to the room." Chandler then marched him back to the room. Once inside, Chandler sat him down on one of the twin beds. It was Robbie's. Chandler got right to the point. He always tried to be patient with the kids, but it was getting increasingly difficult with Robbie.

"Robert Joseph Bing, what did I tell you to do out there?"

"Say I am sorry." Robbie mumbled.

"Did you say it right?" Chandler hoped that he could get through to him.

"I am not sorry." Robbie put his arms over his chest and pouted.

"ROBERT!" Chandler was getting madder.

"I will not lie." Robbie glared at his father.

Chandler moaned. This is just great. He was not too good of a father, no matter what Monica said. He knew better.

"Well, you should be sorry for yelling that way. And at your uncles and aunts."

"Only Uncle Ross is my REAL uncle." Robbie shot back.

"The others are as much as your uncle and aunts as Ross is your uncle." Chandler explained. "Now where did you get the idea that the others are not your aunts or uncle?"

"Grandma Geller." Robbie told his father.

"That witch. Alright that is it. She is not going to have you guys over at her house to spend the night ever again." Chandler decided. They were his kids, and Judy Geller was not to be alone around them ever again.

"Grandma Geller is a witch?" Robbie asked looking inquest at Chandler.

'Oh boy, think fast.' Chandler thought to himself then hoped this would work, "That is only our secret that you are to tell no one. Understand? Now are you ready to apologize for your rude behavior?"

"I will say I am sorry I yelled." Robbie agreed. "Then can I watch Fraggle Rock?"

"No as part of your punishment, no cartoons for the rest of the afternoon." Chandler decided.

"Awe…but dad." Robbie started.

"Do you want to make it, no TV at all tonight?" Chandler asked.

"I will not argue." Robbie conceded.

"I know you too well. You are just like your mother in that department. You will find something to argue about." Chandler reminded him. "Ready to go and apologize?"

"Yes, dad." Robbie replied.

"Good. Come on." Chandler then led Robbie back into the living room.

After getting out there, and in front of everyone, "I am sorry for the way I acted." Robbie came out with.

"That is much better." Ross agreed. "Are we ready to get back to what I was teaching you?"

"Ross, leave the poor kids alone." Joey advised Ross.

"That was a lot of information for them to take in all at once. Let it sink in." Rachel advised.

"Five to one says they have already forgotten it." Chandler mumbled to Phoebe. Phoebe giggled.

"What is a witch?" Cherish asked aloud. One of those off the wall questions that three year olds ask that people wish they didn't or tell something that they wish they didn't. Robbie showed that with what he thought was the correct answer.

"Grandma Geller." Robbie responded with. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Uh oh." Chandler mumbled. Then everyone looked over at Chandler. "What? Just because we can't stand one another does not mean that I call her…" Chandler looked at each of them. Apparently none of them believed him.

"CHANDLER?" Monica shot back with.

"Alright it just slipped out. But she has called me worse in front of my son and daughter!" Chandler defended himself.

Monica sighed, "That's true"

"Mom isn't a witch" Ross argued

"Ohhh I don't know about that..." Chandler mumbled to himself and half aloud.

Hearing her father mumble, Cherish spoke up, "So Grandma is a witch?"

Monica answered, "No"

After trying to explain to them that their grandmother isn't a witch they watched Fraggle Rock and then Ross's video. By the time Ross started his video the twins were restless so it took much longer then it should have to get through the movie. When the movie ended Ross tried to explain everything. By now everyone else had gotten bored and left.

"I'm bored!" Robbie complained.

"Me too!" Cherish chimed in.

"Uh, what your uncle is trying to say is that your going to have a new sister or brother in about 8 months" Chandler tried to explain.

"Why eight months?" Cherish asked, she was the curious one, more so than Robbie.

"Well sweetie you see...I'll explain it to you when your older" Monica concluded. To her relief Cherish and Robbie ran into their room to play.

Ross sighed, "I guess I'll get going" he grabbed his coat and left. Purposely leaving the books and videos.

"You think they'll forget about it?" Monica sighed.

"Doubt it"

"Darn" she plopped down on the couch.

Chandler sat on the couch beside her, "It'll be okay" he paused "Say we have the room to our selves...if you know what I mean" He nibbled her behind her ear.

"Yes I know what you mean but they are in their room"

"So we could move it to the bedroom"

Monica grinned, "Yes we could"

"Wow I was expecting to get shot down" Chandler smiled "Well let's go" he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. While they were in the bedroom, Robbie entered the living room and decided to do some exploring.

He went into the cupboards in the kitchen and starting pulling everything out and started to redecorate the kitchen HIS way. Mean while Cherish decided to check out the washroom, getting into Monica's make up. She had seen her mother put it on a lot. Why shouldn't she? Twenty minutes later Monica entered to check on them to find the kitchen a total mess.

"My kitchen! Robert Joseph Bing!"

"What momma?"

He asked as innocently as he could. Knowing that when either of his parents used him middle name, he was in big trouble.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"Maybe"

Robbie gave her a smile that mirrored his father's. Well a smile with chocolate syrup smeared all over his face, particularly his mouth region, that he had gotten into.

"Go to your room!"

Robert slowly headed to his room as Cherish entered from the washroom with her face covered in make up. There was red lipstick covering her lips and all around them. It went up almost to her nose and down to her chin. Brown and blue eye shadow went up from her eyes to past her eyebrows. She had also put on blush, all over her checks and on her nose as well. Monica couldn't help but laugh.

"What's going on?" Chandler asked as he entered from their room.

"Robbie trashed the kitchen so I sent him to his room, now come look at your daughter"

Chandler walked over and started to laugh at what he saw. "Well, it looks like I am NOT the ONLY clown in the family."

"Ha, ha. Guess what? You can be the one to give both of your kids their baths." Monica replied deciding to clean the kitchen.

She had to start with the refrigerator first. Robbie had managed to pull out about everything that he could. That included what was left of the milk to the meat and had pulled out the eggs to only drop them on the floor.

Chandler called Robbie out of his room. That caused him to laugh more, after seeing his son's face. He picked up the chocolate syrup and smeared some on his face around his mouth. He then brought the kids up to where he was at and held their faces on either side of him.

"Hey Mon. You are the odd one out!"

Monica looked over and sighed. "You are the worse one among them all. And the difference is YOU know better!" Chandler just grinned and held Cherish and Robbie. "Chandler wash them up and yourself as well. Then get them out of the apartment. I need to clean this mess." Monica started cleaning again. He then looked at the mess around in the kitchen and chuckled.

"Looks like Robbie wanted to redecorate for you." Seeing the glare Monica was giving him. "Alright, I will just take the clown monsters to Joey and Rachel's and clean them over there."

He picked up Robbie and Cherish, and took them over to get cleaned up. He didn't have to bother with Cherish, once Rachel saw her, she cleaned her up herself and they decided to play dress up. Chandler cleaned his face and helped Joey clean Robbie who was trying his best to get out of being cleaned up.

After a bit, Chandler decided to go out and get some food for everyone so that Monica wouldn't have to cook. He left with Rachel showing Cherish something in the fashion magazine and Joey and Robbie watching Rug Rats.

Two hours later, Monica entered Joey and Rachel's apartment to find Rachel who had cleaned Cherish up, playing dress up with her and putting makeup on her the right way as well. But the one who caught her attention was Robbie as he and Joey were watching Dragon Ball Z.

"JOESPH FRANCIS TRIBBIANNI, ROBERT JOESPH BING, what did I tell you two about NOT watching that cartoon! Where is Chandler at?" Monica was steamed. THAT cartoon was too violent for young children.

"He, uh, said that he had to step out to get a pizza for everyone." Rachel defended him.

Chandler came back in carrying four pizzas. "Hey, guys food is here. I will get Monica."

"She is right here. Guess what I saw when I entered?" Monica asked.

Chandler could hear the end to Dragon Ball Z playing in the background. "Let me guess..."

"If you want to sleep on the couch for the rest of the month, then joke away." Monica stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I only stepped out to get pizza so you wouldn't have to cook tonight." Chandler tried to calm Monica down.

"Fine, but I do not want my children exposed to those cartoons." Monica stated aloud.

"Hey, take a chill pill, mom." Robbie called out. Monica's jaw dropped open and she stood in shock.

Joey mumbled 'uh oh' and Rachel decided to quickly get Cherish changed in her room. Chandler put the pizzas on the counter and went and picked up Robbie, he was sitting on Joey's lap.

Robbie sighed, "Let me guess, talk?"

"Talk." Was all the Chandler could say. Chandler then took him into apartment number 20 and sat him down on the couch. Monica followed soon afterwards.

"Where did you hear that expression at?" Monica came in and asked her son. This was the first time that he had said that particular phrase.

"The same person who told me that Grandma Geller is a witch." Robbie looked down at the floor. Chandler's face paled. Monica looked over at Chandler.

"Oh really?" She caught Chandler's eyes and held them for a while. Then looked at Robbie, "Don't you ever say that phrase again to another person. Understand me?"

"Yes mom." Robbie didn't look up at his father. He did not tell that it was his father that he heard say that. But he knew from the way that his mom looked at his father, he was in trouble.

"But the person who said it did not know I was there when he said it." Robbie defended him.

"Still he should not have said it." Monica glared hard at Chandler.

"Awe...hell." Robbie went on again.

"ROBBIE!" Both Monica and Chandler called out.

"What? I heard you say it yesterday mom." Robbie sat back with a smug look on his face.

Monica opened her mouth to speak but found she couldn't what Robbie said was true, he had heard worse from her. "I should not have said that. And Robbie we already discussed this, you know better than to use that word."

"I was just repeating what you said." Robbie looked innocently at both of his parents.

What ended up happening was Robbie, somehow was able to get off easy because as he put it he was just copying off of the people around him. That got Chandler and Monica to put a 'language' jar in the kitchen, so that every time someone said something they couldn't, they had to contribute to the jar. With the money going toward the kids.

That was Friday, the next day, Joey brought his new date that he seeing into Central Perk. Gunther would always have room temperature hot chocolate ready for Robbie and Cherish to enjoy. He liked both of the kids. And the kids liked him.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone. This is Kathy." Joey introduced them to Kathy. Chandler was in the rest room washing Robbie who managed to get caramel all over his mouth and hands from a roll. Everyone said hello to Kathy and she smiled when she saw Cherish. What a darling little girl, she thought. They then had a seat on the couch.

Chandler then came out of the bathroom carrying Robbie in a fireman's carry. He sat him down on a bean bag next to Cherish, who was slowly eating a cookie that Gunther had given her. Chandler then sat down next to Monica and ended up sitting right besides Kathy. He looked to the left toward Joey and saw Kathy, just as he was taking a sip of his coffee. He did a double take and made a face.

"What is wrong?" Ross directed his question at Chandler.

"Coffee is cold." Chandler explained. Then quickly got up to get away from Kathy. He went to the counter, ordered a new cup of coffee and looked worried.

Cherish, noticing that her father did not like Kathy, put a piece of gum in her mouth, went over to stand in front of Kathy. "Hello, pretty lady. Can I give you a hug?" She asked sweetly.

Kathy looked down at the innocent cherubic face. "Sure." She held out her arms and gave the little darling angle a hug. In doing so Cherish spit the gum out in her long hair.

Robbie was not so subtle. "Well, I don't like her."

Chandler was over there in a shot and dragged his son outside to give him a talk. Ten minutes later, they came back inside and Chandler made Robbie sit with him, until Joey and Kathy left a bit later.

Joey arrived back from the movies that night, which surprised Monica and Chandler, Rachel was with Ross. They thought that he would be gone for a while and maybe not even come home that night. "Hey, Joe. Why so down?" Chandler asked.

"Kathy found gum in her hair. So the movie was cut short." Joey explained.

Everyone looked at Robbie. "I did not get around her. I don't like her."

Then they looked at Cherish. Who looked back innocently. "What? Oh, that is where my gum went to."

Joey continued to see Kathy, much to Chandler's disliking. When she was around them, she would go and subtly sit by him and try to get his attention.

One time, Phoebe was in Central Perk, coming from the bathroom when she saw Kathy with much shorter hair talking to a lady. She stopped when she heard her say Chandler's name.

"Yeah, Joey is so dumb. I can't believe that he hasn't figured out the only reason I go out with him is that I am trying to get to Chandler." Kathy smirked when she drank her coffee.

"You are going to try and break up his marriage. What about his kids? And didn't you say that his wife is going to have another baby?" The woman asked.

"Those brats? HA! That little boy of his has a loud mouth and the girl. She is the reason I had to get my hair cut, because she put gum in my hair! And as far as I am concerned, she can keep those kids." Kathy hated both of those kids.

Phoebe ran out of Central Perk. She had to tell someone what Kathy was up to. Ross was out with the kids. He was taking them to the museum. To try and teach them about culture. She ran into the apartment. Monica, Joey and Chandler were playing a game with each other.

"OH, OH, OH!" Phoebe screamed out.

"What?" Rachel called out coming out of the bathroom.

"I heard Kathy say something awful." She relayed what they said.

"Chandler, where do you know her from?" Monica looked hard at her husband.

"When I worked at the bar. She came in and tried to flirt with me. It didn't work. That is it." Chandler explained. Just then there was a knock at the door. Rachel went over and answered it.

"Why everyone, look who is here." She opened the door wider allowing for easy access for Kathy. Chandler pulled Monica down on to his lap and Monica put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Rachel and Phoebe stared at her hard and Joey looked at Kathy.

"Come on, we are going to be late for the movie. Does anyone want to join us?" Kathy asked. She looked over quickly at Chandler who kissed Monica on the lips.

Joey grabbed her wrist. "We are having a talk." They left and ten minutes later, Joey came back inside. "We broke up."

Everyone hugged Joey sympathetically saying they were sorry it didn't work out. Joey shrugged and went to the counter to order some cake.

"Joey doesn't seem to sad" Monica stated.

"It's Joey. Never takes him long to get over a break up" Ross, who returned to find out what happened, pointed out to Monica who nodded.

"Shoot honey we hafta go" Monica sighed. Chandler checked his watch then got up to get his coat.

"Where you guy's going?" Phoebe asked.

"Sonogram" Monica answered.

"Ross this time no dinosaur stuff" Chandler said. Ross sadly nodded.

Monica and Chandler kissed Robbie and Cherish on the forehead and ran out. Leaving the gang to finish their coffees and board game.

A week later everyone was sitting around in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Minus Joey who was at an audition. Rachel and Phoebe were playing dolls with Cherish and Ross was playing with action figures with Robbie. Monica and Chandler watched a movie in the living room. At least tried too. Cherish kept yelling that Rachel and Phoebe weren't playing properly. Joey entered with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey everyone!" Joey yelled.

"What are you so happy about?" Rachel grinned.

"Did you get a call back?" Monica asked.

"Nope! Something else"

"What is it?" Chandler sighed.

"I ran into Kathy and we started talking...and we're back together"

No one knew what to say. After a minute of silence Rachel spoke up saying congratulations. Soon everyone but Chandler was putting on a happy face. Joey didn't seem to notice though and soon left to get ready for his dinner date with Kathy. After Joey left the room sat silent until Chandler sighed and went on to the terrace. Monica followed him.

"Honey are you okay?"

"No" Chandler stated.

"Wanna talk?"

"I can not believe Joey is getting back together with her after what she did"

"I know sweetie but it's his choice not ours"

"Yeah I know but I still don't support him"

Monica kissed him on the cheek and went back into the apartment. Chandler stood on the terrace for an hour staring at the stars. Thinking about why Joey would want to get back together with some one like her. She was willing to break up a perfectly good marriage for her own pleasure. And a marriage with children not to mention one on the way. He couldn't think of any one more horrible. Besides maybe his mother in-law...no this is worse he thought.

Two weeks later Chandler wasn't exactly speaking to Joey. Mainly because Kathy was always around him. He sat in his apartment watching TV as the twins took a nap. Monica was out with Rachel and Phoebe shopping while Ross was at work. He didn't know or care where Joey was. Some one knocked at the door so he slowly forced him self to get up and answer it. Of all people it was Kathy.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Uh Joey said to meet him here"

"Sounds like him" he slowly motioned for her to come in.

"Monica around?"

"No she's out shopping"

"To bad" Kathy grinned.

"With the way she spends money...yeah" Chandler sat back on the couch.

"So how are you?" she went and sat down right beside him.

"I'm fine" he got up and went into the kitchen with Kathy following.

"Good to hear...let's get right down to business shall we?"

"What are you talking about?"

With out hesitating Kathy jumped on Chandler kissing him right on the lips. He immediately pushed her away as Monica returned home. Just in time to see everything.

"How can you!" Monica cried.

"I better go" Kathy smirked and ran out.

"How dare you do something like this!"

"It's not what it looks like!" Chandler defended him self. They both seemed to forget the fact that the twins are in the next room.

"Not what it looks like? You kissed her!"

"I did not!"

"Well it sure looked like it mister!"

"She kissed me! I pushed her away!"

"I can not believe you'd cheat on me. I always thought you would never hurt me but I guess I was wrong...I don't want see you so I suggest you leave"

"Fine" Chandler sighed and left.

Monica broke down in tears just noticing Cherish and Robbie standing at their bedroom door. Cherish ran up and gave her a hug. Monica held her as she cried.

A week later Monica and Chandler weren't talking. All she knew was that Chandler was staying at Phoebe's. He hadn't even seen his own children all week except when they were at Phoebe's when Rachel took them by. Though this time Joey broke up with Kathy for good after he heard what happened.

Monica tried to stay strong for her children but at night she would cry her self to sleep. She missed Chandler a lot. She was pissed off at him until Joey explained what Kathy told him about what happened. But she didn't give in and call him. Monica didn't want to be the wife begging for the husband to come home.

At Phoebe's place Chandler sat on the couch watching T.V wearing a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. He missed Monica with all his heart. All week he sat staring at the TV wishing Monica wasn't so mad at him. Wishing Kathy never came into his life. Phoebe tried to get him to eat and take a shower but he felt to depressed too. All we wanted was to see his wife and children again. Soon Phoebe came home and tried to get Chandler to do something.

"Come on Chandler!"

"No Pheeb's"

"You have got to move out of that spot!"

"All I wanna do is see Monica"

"Then go see her! It's been a week!"

"You really think I should?"

"Yes! Now get off your butt over there and try to reason this out with her! She knows what really happened. And she misses you and much as you do her."

Chandler smiled for the first time in a week, "Your right" he got up and ran to the door but paused "I think I'll take a shower first". After he took a shower he headed for his place.

Monica sat on the couch crying to her self. She wasn't sure if it was the fight or her hormones making her cry this much. Probably a mixture of both she thought. Some one knocked at the door.

'Just what I need' Monica groaned and got up to answer the door. She found Chandler standing with a dozen roses.

"Hey...I forgot my keys"

"Hey" they both stood there.

"Can I come in?" Chandler spoke up. The tension was too much to bare.

"Of course you can, you do live here too"

Chandler entered and took a seat in the living room, "These are for you" he handed her the roses.

Monica smiled, "Thank you"

"Your welcome... say can we talk?"

"Yeah I think we should" Monica sat down beside him on the couch.

"I know your probably wondering what happened. Well Kathy came by and she said she had to meet Joey here so I let her in. Before I knew it she jumped on me. I didn't even have time to react I swear and that is when you came in"

"Well I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week and Joey also told me her side of the story and as much as I want to hate you...I can't...I love you too much. I guess I over reacted just a little...I should have listened to you before kicking you out"

"It's not your fault. It's Kathy's but that's not the point. The point is I love you too much to hurt you like that, I could never cheat on you"

"I've missed you"

"I have missed you too" Chandler hugged her. "Are the twins home?"

"No, Ross took them to the zoo"

"So we have the place to our selves?"

"Yep"

"Perfect" He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Monica immediately kissed him back. They both got into it until Monica broke the kiss and headed for their room.

"Coming?" Chandler didn't answer. He got up and followed her into their bedroom.

Monica and Chandler had a beautiful healthy baby girl. They both had decided not to find out the sex of the baby, so they picked two different names out for the baby in either case.

Robbie of course wanted a baby brother so that he could have someone close to his own age to play action figures with and Cherish wanted a baby sister so that she could play dress up with. Robbie was not happy when Chandler came out and announced that he had a new daughter.

When Robbie went and saw his mom and dad and baby sister, with everyone around, Robbie asked when they were going to give him a baby brother.

Or as Joey would have said it: 'Get busy so I can have a brother!' That of course threw everyone through a loop.

Prompting a very heated argument between Judy and Chandler.

"Well, what do you expect with a bad influence like him on Robbie's character?" Judy referred to Joey.

"Now wait a minute! Joey is a good friend of mine and you have no right to say that. He helped me and Monica out when you wouldn't." Chandler defended his friend after seeing the hurt in Joey's eyes.

"You both are just alike, he goes to bed with every girl out there and you are just like him in the effect that you ended up knocking up Monica." Judy sniffed aloud. Everyone in the room was stunned. Monica had tears in her eyes. She knew that her mom had just crossed the line.

Nora quickly grabbed Cherish and Robbie and tried to hustle them out of there as fast as she could. She knew that her son's temper was coming to the front. But it wasn't fast enough.

"What does knocked up mean?" Cherish asked.

"To hit a door, silly." Robbie replied. As everyone but Monica, Chandler, his new daughter and Judy quickly left.

"To go and to take advantage of a girl and to get her pregnant." Judy spat out. Before they were able to get out.

Finally, Chandler could take it no longer. "Well...guess what? You will NOT be allowed to be alone with the kids from now on and you will not be having them staying over with you ever again!"

About a year after the whole Kathy fiasco, Rachel started dating Josh. She met him at the coffee house. He stopped in for a cup of coffee and struck up a conversation with Rachel. They both hit it right off.

Ross was already in a serious relationship with Julie who also happened to be a paleontologist. They met each other while he was on a dig in China. After they arrived back in the US, Ross introduced Julie to his friends and relatives.

They all liked Julie. She was nice and had a charming personality. The only one who had any tension with her was Rachel. She just put it down to Julie spending a lot of time with Ross. She felt that their friendship was going downhill.

Sometimes they would even double date. So Julie and Josh got to know each other well. It got to be that they would have lunch alone with each other.

There were times when either Rachel and or Ross had to bow out and they went on ahead to the restaurant or movie or a play. It got to the point of where they would go out of their way to make time for each other and Julie dating Ross and Josh dating Rachel as they felt was that they were going on dates but they did not have their hearts in it. They would go on the different dates and then after the various dates were over, Julie and Josh would then go out to or met up at a restaurant to discuss their various evenings.

Finally one evening after going to a bar and talking a bit, they discovered that they would rather date each other. And they spent their first night together. So they started to date in secret or started to cheat on Rachel and Ross. After going out with each other for two weeks, Josh asked Julie to marry him and they went to Atlantic City and eloped.

They both left a 'Dear John recording' on Ross's answering machine. In short, Ross came home to his apartment, pushed the review button on the machine and read over the mail while listening to the machine.

"Let me see...bill, bill, bill, postcard from Gandolf..." Ross started to read the letter all the while listening to the machine.

"Ross, this is Carol. Do you want Ben for the weekend? Susan and I are wanting to go away to a bed and breakfast this weekend."

"Too much information." Ross mumbled as he skipped the message to the next one.

"Ross, this is your mother. Can you talk Monica into letting Robbie, Cherish and the new baby spend the night over here. Since that husband of hers has refused to let my own grandchildren come over, I thought that you could somehow convince her to letting me have them stay with me. Call me."

Ross shook his head. After their last fight, Chandler refused to let his kids go over there and as he put it, 'be influenced by her poison'. No way was he getting in the middle of this. His mom got herself into the situation, now let her get herself out if she could.

The next message really threw him through a loop. "Ross, this is Julie, I don't know how to say this except just to get on with it. Josh and I have been seeing each other and we are eloping. Bye! And please tell Rachel." Ross sat there looking at the machine. Ten minutes later, Ross frantically called Rachel who came right over.

"Ross, what is wrong? I mean you were so hysterically vague on the phone." Ross pressed down on the review button on the machine. After the message played, Rachel who had plopped her self down on the couch, got up suddenly and did the opposite of what Ross did.

She yelled. "Why those no good two timers. We give them the best time of their lives and this is how they treat us?" Rachel snorted. "I hope that he goes bald and gets a beer belly and she gets fat and whinny. So that they are both miserable in their pathetic lives."

After a bit, Ross and Rachel went to a bar and got a bit drunk. They went back to Ross's apartment because Joey was in his and Rachel's apartment with one of his new girlfriends. In short, Rachel would not be able to get any sleep and that would depress her too much. So she was going to stay on Ross's couch.

Monica, Chandler, Robbie, Cherish and the new baby were staying at Nora's beach house that weekend to have some family together time. Phoebe was having a meditation 'outing' with a mixed matched group of people who surprisingly had some of the same beliefs that she had.

Of course during the night, the power went out because of a freaky storm. During the middle of it, Ross walked into the darkened room to go to the kitchen to get a drink when he heard Rachel sniffling.

He was over there in a flash and sat there holding her. "Shhhh...Rachel, it will all work out in the end."

"How could he...they BOTH do that to the both of us? I mean we treated them right and this is what we get..." Rachel trailed off burying her face in his chest.

"Rachel like the storm, this will pass." Ross sighed out. This had happened to him a lot when he was younger. He might have felt something for Julie, but that was it. He in a way was already over her.

"How can you be so positive?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, if you remember, I was THE LOSER in high school..." Ross was then cut off.

"Was?" Rachel asked.

"Hey!" Ross yelped back in surprise.

"Chandler would never have forgiven me, if I didn't say something." Rachel grinned in the darkness.

"Cute. But anyway, I have been dejected, tossed aside and just plain ignored by women all my life. So it has gotten pretty much normal if this happens to me." Ross sighed out. He had a pathetic love life.

"So you have been ignored by women, but men still find you attractive?" Rachel was getting amused.

"WHAT! RACHEL!" Ross was outraged.

"Sorry, Chandler has worn off on me. You know...humor, defense mechanism. It won't happen again. But what I can't understand is why both the members of the opposite sex find us so repulsive." Rachel sighed aloud.

"Oh, Rachel. You are not repulsive. If anything, you are a beautifully smart passionate woman. Any man would be lucky to have. I it is me that is repulsive." Ross conceded.

"No, Ross. You are terrific. You are kind, understanding, intelligent and you are loyal. That is a lot more than could be said about a lot of men out there." Rachel conceded.

"You really think..." Ross was cut off by Rachel grabbing him and planting a kiss on his lips. That was the beginning of a relationship.

Chandler was trying to lift a heavy box, while Monica was trying to find a place to put it in the closet. It was getting harder for them to find any room. They even had resorted to store some stuff at Joey and Rachel's. Now there was no room in their apartment and no more room left for any of them in the storage space they were given in the building. Finally, Monica managed finding a place and Chandler quickly stuffed the box in. Monica slammed the door. It was not getting any easier.

The twins still had their room. It was very crowded though. With their clothes, there was no more closet space, and there was no more room for their toys. They were already crowded around the room, sometimes laying one on top of another. Monica and Chandler both had to officiate between many fights between the both of them.

The baby slept in a crib in their room. And some of its clothes were in the twins room or in Chandler's and Monica's room. With the baby in their with them.

They had no sex life whatsoever. Whenever Chandler tried to be passionate with Monica, she would squirm away from him or the baby would pick that time to act up. Chandler was getting antsy and his temper was starting to show more. Anymore, he would go out on the veranda and strum his guitar.

Of course there was a way they could be intimate with each other, and that was if someone would look after the kids. But Chandler would not let Judy Geller watch over the kids, still. And the intimacy was getting very few and far in between. And when they did, it was never enough. Or it had to be brought to a halt, because of something happening. Like when Robbie had to be taken to the doctor because Cherish accidentally slammed the door on his hand. It turned out that he was ok. But getting interrupted was not something that happened that Chandler liked.

And one time when they were intimate with one another, Cherish chose that time to walk in on them when it started to thunder. Robbie soon followed, stating that he had to watch over Cherish. Cherish informed everyone that he got scared of hiding under the covers when she left. That brought on an argument which got Chandler and Monica, who by that time had fixed their clothes, to put them into bed with them. Suffice to say, the apartment was more than cramped.

Two days later, Joey and Rachel both with apologetic looks on their faces each brought a bag over and informed them that they had no space to keep the stuff. Monica and Chandler both went through everything trying to decide what to throw out or give to good will. That helped out a little.

Coming through the door, Chandler sighed and went and sank down on the sofa. Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Joey had the kids at Ross's apartment.

"I feel so bad that we had to get rid of some of their toys. My stuff I don't mind. But…" Chandler left off.

Monica joined him, "Me too. But what else could we do? There was no more room in the apartment."

"I have an idea. We could look for a new apartment. Or a go to a bank and see about getting a loan for a down payment for a house." Chandler thought aloud.

Monica snuggled up next to him, "Chandler, I may not be the financial wizard you are, but even I know that we don't have enough money to get a bigger apartment. And that banks do not give a loan to young couples with no credit history or bad credit history."

"We can try. But you are right, I already know what the answer will be. But it wouldn't hurt to try." Chandler sighed aloud as he closed his eyes and let out a breath. He then held Monica closer and buried his face in her hair and breathed in it's scent deeply. Chandler then started to kiss her neck.

"Hmmmmm…when do you want to do it?" Monica asked.

Chandler smiled knowing what she was talking about and knowing full well that it wasn't what he was thinking about. "Now!" He then started to suck on her neck.

Monica moaned then grinned. "That was not what I was referring to."

"The kids are not here, so why not?" Chandler asked. He then turned her over and started to work his way down her neck and unbutton her blouse. The cold hit Monica's chest and put goose bumps on her skin, so that when he touched her skin, she got into the mood more.

"Shut up and don't stop." Monica ordered Chandler who just grinned and started in on her a bit rougher releasing all of his pent up emotions of being denied for what he felt was too long, causing her to moan aloud and whimper at what he was doing to her.

"Chandler, the door." Monica could barely breathe. Chandler didn't stop, he took a hold of her then lifted and carried her over to the door and locked it.

He then unsnapped her pants and lowered them and her panties enough to where she could easily let them fall and then did the same to his. He then entered her hard while pressing her up against the wall and bringing her down onto him. Her legs wound around his hips and she kissed him non-stop. Her hands weaved through his hair, while his hands wouldn't stop their exploration of her body. His lips would not leave her skin. Whether it be at her neck, shoulders, mouth, or cheeks.

He couldn't stop, it had been a long time since they did anything this wanton. And he relished it all. The sensations were pure heaven to him. Her moans and groans were making him increasingly wild. Finally, he put and pressed his hands up above her head and pushed up as far into her as he could one last time and leaned against the wall with her in the middle.

After it was all over, Monica tried to move to get down. But Chandler still had her sandwiched in between him and the wall and would not even move out of her and she couldn't move.

"Chandler…." Monica whispered. Then louder. "Chandler… Chandler!" And when he didn't make a sound or a move. "CHANDLER!"

"I heard you the first time, Mon." Chandler whispered into her ear.

"Then why didn't you answer?" Monica asked.

"Don't want to stop." Chandler clarified. "I am trying to catch my breath."

"You want a repeat." Monica already knew his intentions. So she didn't pose it in form of a question. She meant it as a statement or fact.

Chandler mischievously grinned, "Since you insist." He then slammed hard back into her causing her to scream out his name.

During that time, Ross, Joey, Cherish and Robbie were all going to Joey and Rachel's apartment. The girls had the baby and were at Bloomingdale's trying on different clothes on her. They all heard Monica scream out Chandler's name.

Cherish frowned, "Is daddy hurting mommy?"

Robbie looked at her, "No. They are just wrestling."

"Ni-ice." Joey responded with a dirty grin.

Ross seemed upset, "They do that a lot?"

Robbie looked at Ross and shrugged, "Eh." He had heard his father use that word enough.

"What does that mean?" Ross asked agitated.

"Dad said that when they wrestle, it shows they love one another." Robbie said as they entered Joey and Rachel's apartment. The others followed, shutting the door.

"How do you know?" Ross asked.

"I walked in on them one time when they were wrestling, dad had mom down on the kitchen table with him on top of her. And dad explained that they were wrestling." Robbie responded.

"Ewww…I am never going to eat on that table again." Ross paled as he thought aloud.

"Oh, so that is what they were doing on the couch when I was walking to the bathroom." Cherish explained. "They stopped wrestling though when they saw me."

Ross looked just sick, while Joey wore a continuous sly grin.

Two days later, Monica and Chandler went to five banks and applied for a loan. They got turned down. They had no credit history and since Chandler was the only one working, and they had three children there was no way that the bank would tell them yes. And no collateral.

They could have a co-signer. Nora was out, Chandler was not going to let his mother help them out again. There was no way that Jack could help them, Judy wouldn't let him. Unless Chandler apologized to her and let the kids stay over, then she might consider it. Chandler tried, but couldn't do it. He ended up stomping out, dragging Monica along behind him. Who held the baby and Robbie and Cherish followed.

Both eager to get home so that Uncle Joey could take them to the zoo. Ross had good credit but the banks said that he was too young to co-sign for how much money they were asking for.

They had found a small house not more than a block from the apartment. It really needed repaired badly. It needed to be roofed again, needed to be remodeled and everything needed a new whole set of everything. But it would be perfect. It was two stories, had three bedrooms, two upstairs and one on the main floor, and two baths, a huge kitchen, a dining room and a huge family/living room with a working fireplace. It also had a basement and an attic. So there would be plenty of storage room. And each room was spacious.

Unfortunately, there was no yard, just a walkway on either side of it and a strip of grass with a fence behind it in the back. There was a five feet bit of grass from the sidewalk to the front yard. But still, it would do very well. And there was a park not more than two blocks down.

There was only one problem. While it wasn't expensive, it still was not cheap. And they needed a loan to make a down payment on the house. But after the last bank they went to turned them down, they were stuck. Now what?

They need not have worried. Ross had already spoke to Jack and Nora and they were setting up a meeting with the bank to talk to them, about secretly co-signing the loan for them. They had agreed. And one day, while the others were keeping Monica and Chandler occupied, the three conspirators went to the bank and signed some papers. In short Monica and Chandler could have their loan.

Actually, it wasn't a loan. Nora, had pulled some of her money into a phony bank account and told the people at the bank to make it look like a loan. On the condition that she would now do her banking with them. Or one of her many accounts. She put it under Cherish's name. And they could keep the interest as a part of a fee. That was all the bank needed to do. So it was Nora lending them money while Chandler and Monica thought that it was a loan, thus giving the bank some extra cash to play along.

Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and the kids were all sitting in the apartment watching a movie. Or the baby was sleeping while watching it. The phone then rang.

"Hello." Chandler talked into the phone.

"Mr. Bing. This is the 1st National bank. I called to say after the loan committee reviewed your loan again, we have decided to go ahead and give you the loan. Of course the interest will be high for the first year. But you have the loan." The person said on the phone.

"uh, thank you. That is great…" Chandler stood there in shock.

"So when can we expect to see you in here to sign the papers?" The man asked.

"Uhm.. How about tomorrow?" Chandler asked.

"Perfect, see you then. How does 11 am sound?" The man asked.

"Great will see you then." The man then hung up.

Chandler turned toward the others. "Mon, that was the bank. We got the loan!"

Chandler was ecstatic. Everybody was up and congratulating them. They had the loan so they could get the house! While Chandler grabbed Monica and spun her around in a hug, the other members of the gang smiled a conspiratal smile at each other.

Two Years Later

"Ow!" Monica groaned as the seamstress poked her again. She never thought she'd see Ross get married again but here she was in London of all places. What shocked everyone though was who he was marrying.

When him and Rachel got together it seemed like it was going to last forever but they started getting into a lot of fights. Rachel suggested they take a break and Ross ended up sleeping with another woman so they broke up.

Pretty soon he met up with a girl named Emily and now here they are. They apparently met in Central Park when she asked him for directions. Emily got along great with everyone but Rachel. Even the twins loved her and they didn't get along with everyone.

Cherish and Robbie are now five years old while their sister Abigail Natalie Bing is two. Emily chose Robbie to be the ring bearer and Cherish to be the flower girl. Ross picked Chandler to be his best man which Joey understood.

Abigail slowly walked into the room obviously she had been curious to what was in each room. "Mommy!" she ran up to Monica hugging her legs.

"Honey what are you doing here?" she questioned. Just then she heard Chandler calling for her in the hallway. He poked his head in and was relived to find her.

"Here you are! Sweetie you shouldn't wander off like that" he picked her up causing her to giggle.

"Wow you look great" Chandler grinned.

"Why thank you"

"I guess I better get back"

"Are you still getting fitted?"

"No, right now the guy is trying to get Robbie fitted but he won't stop fidgeting"

"Sounds like him"

Chandler laughed, "See you later" he left with Abigail in his arms.

Meanwhile Ross was trying to get Robbie to stand still while he got fitted. But Robbie didn't like his outfit. He kept saying it looked stupid.

Cherish was already fitted and sitting on the couch watching everything. Chandler returned and sat Abigail with Cherish.

"She found her way to Monica" he smiled.

Ross laughed, "She's some kid".

"That's for sure" Chandler agreed.

After finally getting Robbie's fitting finished Ross went to meet Emily while Chandler met up with Monica at the hotel. When he arrived with all three kids in tow he found her asleep on their bed. She looked beautiful as she slept. So peaceful.

It was almost time for the rehearsal dinner. The twins and Abigail were going to stay with Emily's parents maid who used to be a nanny. Chandler slowly shook Monica awake.

"Honey we should go soon"

Monica yawned, "Is it time already?"

"Afraid so" Chandler smiled.

She got up and took a shower while Chandler left to drop the kids off at Emily's home where the maid was waiting for them. He then headed back to the hotel to meet Monica and head to the rehearsal.

The rehearsal dinner was going along just fine, until Judy Geller opened her big mouth. She informed the whole room of how bad a mother Monica was, that Chandler was worthless and that the only reason they married each other was because Chandler had knocked up Monica.

Right after Chandler had blown his best man speech, and at least Joey had somehow managed to save it. As corny as his speech was. It was still a hit. HE then hooked up with another bridesmaid, Felicity. Chandler was feeling pretty down, Monica tried her best to comfort him, until a drunk man walked up.

"You must be Ross's sister." The man stated.

"Yes, I am!" Monica explained with pride.

"Good lord! How can you sleep at night being that bad of a mom to your own children?" The Man asked.

"Hey! Who told you that?" Chandler was steamed.

"That is what Judy Geller is telling the whole room. And you are her son-in-law who has failed at everything except getting Monica knocked up and having to marry her." The man lumbered off. Monica and Chandler both just sat there with stunned looks on their faces. Monica also had hurt and Chandler had anger on his.

They both each had a bit more to drink and then somehow made it back to their room. Joey had managed to hook up with Felicity again, no surprise there. Where they raided the mini bar. Suffice to say, that night they broke their record of five times in one night with seven times.

While the night was great and something they would never forget, they had forgotten to use protection.

The next day the wedding went without a hitch. Cherish was an angel and Robbie was busy grumbling to himself and almost made it a disaster, if it hadn't been for Chandler dragging him to stand in front of him.

Rachel who was trying to get there, was held up at customs because she packed her curling iron. So Ross said the right name at the wedding. But at the reception dinner, Rachel made herself known and Ross had a rush of old feelings come back again.

At the reception line, Joey was busy getting telephone numbers from the pretty girls, Emily was giddy, this was her dream wedding, Ross was wearing a frown on his face,

Judy was going on and on how one of her kids was normal, Jack was trying to keep Chandler from seriously maiming Judy, Chandler was also trying to keep an eye on Robbie, Robbie was trying his best to get away from people pinching his cheeks saying how cute he was and Monica was trying to help Rachel through a very emotional and trying time.

That night while Ross slept in the honeymoon suite, Emily was just starting to drift off to sleep, he moaned in his sleep..."I love you, Rachel."

Emily, who had startled awake, took a pillow and hit him hard on the head with it. Which woke him up. She stood there screaming at him.

That night or early morning, he went to Monica and Chandler's room and knocked on the door. Chandler answered it wearing only what appeared to be a robe. Monica was in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Anyone could tell what they had been doing. The kids were in the next room that shared a door with Monica and Chandler's and were fast asleep.

Ross was too busy with his own problems, and sat on the foot of their bed telling them about what happened and it looked like that he wasn't going to move soon. Chandler meanwhile, had locked the door and got into bed next to Monica and held her close after taking off the robe after he dived under the covers. They both fell asleep, listening to Ross. Ross talked on until about 5 am when he left to find Emily. Suffice to say, Emily wanted an annulment, Ross didn't.

One Month Later

Monica sat nervously in the washroom of their home waiting for the results of her pregnancy test. Chandler took Cherish, Robbie and Abigail to the aquarium with Ross which gave her an opportunity to take the test. She thought about the night of the conception. Which would be the night in London when her and Chandler drank too much and had sex with out protection.

Ross and Emily were going through divorce proceedings which Ross really didn't want to go through but Emily did. Monica sighed, she would love to be friends with her but with the divorce and Rachel it was hard.

'Come on!' she sighed. Why did pregnancy tests have to take so long?.

The timer went off. Monica slowly looked at the sink counter where the test was. Positive. The test was positive! she jumped in joy.

She couldn't wait to tell Chandler they were going to have another child. It was pretty surreal to her. Here she was just turned twenty four and she was about to have her forth child. It was surreal but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Chandler held Abigail as they looked into a shark tank. Cherish and Robbie we're mesmerized by the swimming sharks but Abby was terrified. Especially when they swam right up to the glass. Ross meanwhile tried explaining the scientific part to it.

"Daddy can we get some ice cream?" Cherish sweetly asked.

"I see no problem with that"

Cherish and Robbie both jumped up in excitement. Abby was busy hiding from the scary sharks. After they got tired of staring at the sharks they left and stopped at a local Dairy Queen.

While Chandler was waiting for their order, a woman who must have heard them call him daddy, approached him.

"I Know you must get this a lot and I don't mean to be rude but..."

"It's okay. I do get this a lot. I'm twenty six and yes they are my kids"

"How old are they?"

"Five and Two"

"That means you were..."

"Twenty one when they were born. I know" he paused as an employee called his ticket number "that's me" he picked up his order and headed to their table.

"Ice cream!" Robbie yelled.

"Keep your voice down" Chandler lectured which Robbie was used too. Chandler divided up the ice cream and sat down to have his own ice cream.

"What that woman want?" Ross asked.

"The usual" Chandler groaned "couldn't believe I'm twenty six with five year old twins. That's all". Abigail cleared her throat. "and a wonderful two year old" which satisfied her plenty.

After they all finished their ice cream or in the cause of the three young ones getting it all over them, they headed for home. Except for Ross who had to meet Emily for a meeting which he wasn't told any of the details for.

Monica put on her best dress and prepared Chandler's favorite dinner. She got Rachel and Phoebe to come over so they could take the twins and Abby out as soon as they arrived home. Monica didn't tell them why just that she needed to talk to Chandler with out any distractions.

When they arrived home Phoebe and Rachel left with the kids while Monica took Chandler to the dining room where everything was set up.

"Wow this looks great" Chandler smiled. He better not tell Monica he just had ice cream. That wouldn't make her too happy. After all the trouble she went through.

"Thank you" She grinned "Have a seat". He sat down across from her.

"What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Honey I know you pretty well. You obviously have something to tell me so spill it"

"You do know me too well" she frowned "well okay I'll tell you..."

"So?"

"I'm pregnant again" Monica waited for an reaction from Chandler.

"Oh My God" he paused "really?"

"Positive"

"Wow! How are we going to get remarried again if you keep getting pregnant?"

"So your okay with this?"

Chandler leaned over and kissed her, "Of course I am".

Monica kissed him back. She went over to where Chandler was and sat on top of the table. Chandler got up and passionately kissed her. They started removing each others clothes, throwing them where ever.

While that wasn't one of their most wild nights, it was a night that neither of them would ever forget. It was more of showing each other their love and what they meant to each other than sex.

Monica was grateful that Chandler didn't dive off the deep end like he did when she told him about the other two pregnancies. Chandler was settled down and relaxed. He had gone through this before. When he thought that he did not want more kids, the second time around, after Abigail was born, he found that he really loved kids. Well his anyways.

Other kids still gave him a headache. But not his though. He found that his daughters were just as sweet as candy and everyone gave them such good compliments that it made his head swell up and increased his ego.

With Robbie, he got to roughhouse and wrestle and have fun watching sports and they did everything together and had a special bond. While he did not care if was a son or a daughter, he was finding himself hoping for Robbie's sake that he could have a little brother. So that the number of kids could even out.

They waited a whole week before telling everyone. They invited everyone over to the house to watch TV. All were willing, the only one who wasn't was Judy.

Who would gush over the kids, but would just stare hatefully at Chandler. She had learned long ago never to try and use her tongue as a weapon. Chandler could easily get back at her, without even trying. So she kept her mouth shut.

It got to the point, that she would not try and criticize Monica, for fear of what Chandler would say to her. At least not when he was around.

Dinnertime was a good time. Monica made lasagna. Judy was about to say something but didn't when she noticed Chandler giving her a look that said she would get the backside of his tongue if she tried anything. So she sat quietly and ate.

Monica and Chandler held each other's hands. "We have an announcement to make."

Chandler then grinned and turned toward Judy. "And I have YOU to thank." Judy did NOT like his grin.

"We are going to have another baby!" Monica squealed out. Everyone was happy.

Ross was going, "Again?" But he was happy. You could tell because of his grin. He needed some happy news in his life.

Joey jumped up and hugged Chandler and then Monica, "Yeah, baby!"

Phoebe, "I knew there was something good about your auras, when I came in the house. Your auras really have been this way the entire week. Since we got back from taking the kids last week."

Rachel hugged Monica, "Oh, honey, that is so great!"

Nora smiled, her son was definitely different than his father. "Oh, honey I am so proud of you both!" She then hugged Monica and Chandler.

Jack kissed Monica on the cheek and shook Chandler's hand. "I am so happy for the both of you."

"I may have a baby brother?" Robbie asked hopefully. Chandler looked down at his son's face and saw his face when he was apprehensive about something.

He then smiled, "Maybe. We will have to wait and see."

"What do you mean, you have me to thank?" Judy asked.

Chandler smiled a shark like smile, "Remember London and everyone of those awful remarks you made about me and Monica? Well, because of that, we got drunk and one thing led to another. Which is where the baby comes into being."

Judy stood there looking extremely mad. "The only thing that you think Monica is, is a baby factory. And to think she could have been a doctor or a lawyer, but you helped to mess up her life, she should have gotten the abortion like I told her to."

Monica felt tears stream down her face, she never understood how her own mother could be so mean to her. She didn't want to her children to see her like this so she went outside and sat on the step.

Chandler couldn't hold his anger in, "That is it! I have had it with you! I do not want to see you in my house again! You do not come in here and tell your own daughter she is a failure" Chandler ran out to see Monica. The less time he was around Judy the better. Also he didn't want to expose his children to what he would have said if he stayed. He found Monica crying on the step.

"Are you okay?" He knew that was a stupid question but he asked anyway.

"No. My own mother basically said my children are a mistake" she cried into his shoulder. "Why? Why does she hafta be so cruel?".

"I don't know" he sighed wishing he could give her an answer.

Five minutes later Chandler comforted Monica as she cried. Cherish slowly came out on to the porch, concerned for her mommy.

"Mommy?"

Monica wiped away her tears, "Yes?"

"Why are you crying?"

"It's hard to explain...now why don't you go and play"

Cherish hugged Monica from behind "I love you mommy"

Monica smiled "Come here" she pulled Cherish on to her lap and hugged her "I love you more"

That night when Monica and Chandler watched T.V together Cherish and Robbie entered asking what an abortion was. Chandler thought the sex talk was gonna be hard.

"You see when a woman becomes pregnant, um sometimes they may not be ready to have a child so by their choice they go to a doctor and he...gets rid of the pregnancy" Monica tried to explain.

"He kill's the baby?" Robbie asked with a look of shock on his face. "Grandma wanted us killed?"

"No! Of course not! She uh...well it's hard to explain" Chandler joined in.

Cherish started crying "She wanted us killed"

"Sweetie she didn't want you killed" Monica hugged her "Just remember we love you more then anything in the world"

"More than each other?" She smiled.

"It's a different kind of love" Chandler answered.

"Can we watch T.V with you?" Robbie chimed.

"It's past your bedtime buster" Chandler picked him up "come on Cherish" "I wanna be carried too!" "Oh alright" Chandler sighed as he carried both Robbie and Cherish to bed.

After finally getting them both to bed, they settled back down to watch some T.V when the phone starting ringing.

"I'll get it" Monica sighed and got up to get the phone.

"Hello?" she paused "whoa Ross! Calm down! What's wrong?...Oh My God are you sure?...okay see you tomorrow" she hung up.

"What's wrong?"

"Emily's pregnant"

"What?"

"I said..."

"How can she be pregnant?"

"The same way I'm pregnant honey"

"Is Ross okay?"

"He was pretty freaked"

"Wow"

"Gee! I'm gonna be an aunt again!" Monica smiled. Chandler kissed her on the cheek and they tried to finish their show.

Three Months Later

Monica sighed. She was four months pregnant but you couldn't tell because she usually wore something loose fitting. Phoebe got Monica a job catering a party for a man she called 007 if he had been wearing a tux. Emily was now also four months pregnant. Her and Ross reconciled much to the dismay of Rachel. Monica subconsciously rubbed her stomach. She couldn't wait to become a mother again.

Monica and Phoebe arrived at the address. Monica's face had a surprised look on it. They went to the front door. Richard Burke answered it and did a double take.

"Ms. Buffay, good to see you again. And I did not know that Monica was going to be working with you!" Richard seemed very pleased.

"Mr. Burke, hi." Monica replied. He was one of her father's best friends.

"Please, I would feel old if you called me that. Call me Richard." Richard smiled at both of them. But his smile lingered on Monica. She had grown up and was very pretty. Since he was no longer with his wife, Monica would be great as a girlfriend.

The party went off without a hitch. Except that Judy Geller criticized everything that Monica wanted to prepare. So Monica felt that she would no longer be a cater after tonight.

Monica wiped a tear from her eye. Chopping onions always made her cry. She had Phoebe make the salad while she made onion tartlets. Richard entered the kitchen and strolled to where Monica was chopping the onions.

"How are things going?"

"Just fine. Why don't you go back to your own party"

"They are so boring...besides I thought it would be nice to have a chat with you"

"Awww how sweet of you"

"I know" he grinned at her. "You know you have grown into quite a beautiful lady"

"Thank you. You are quite the handsome fellow your self" Monica smiled.

Phoebe meanwhile tried to pretend not to hear anything. Although Monica probably wasn't aware of it she was totally flirting with him.

"Oww!" Monica accidentally cut her self with the knife she was using.

"Let me help you" Richard handed her a cloth to help stop the bleeding while he went and got a band-aid for her.

"He's sweet isn't he?" Monica grinned. Phoebe just nodded.

He soon arrived with the band-aid and even put it on her cut for her. While Monica was being nice to him he was totally flirting.

"You have the most beautiful eyes"

"Thanks" Monica replied.

The rest of the night they flirted back and forth. One knowing and one not.

When she and Phoebe arrived home, Phoebe opened her mouth and informed everyone that Richard was flirting with Monica and she back.

Chandler narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"We were not flirting. He was just being nice." Monica explained. She then looked around for the kids. "Hey, where are the kids at?"

"Robbie has the flu and I separated the two girls from him. They all went to bed early. Are you sure that was all that happened. Being nice." Chandler continued.

"Of course. I mean he didn't try any pick up lines like Joey would do." Monica explained.

"That is only ONE type of flirting. Phoebe what happened?" Chandler explained then asked his friend.

"Well…there was a lot of honey flowing from Richard. I guess Monica took it that he was only being nice and was nice back." Phoebe then explained some of what was said.

"See that is not flirting." Monica told her husband.

"Mon, that was flirting." Chandler informed his wife.

"Uh, listen, I better go." Phoebe was gone as fast as she could.

Two days later, Richard called again. He wanted Monica to cater another party next week. She agreed to prove a point of that she was a good caterer and that there was nothing going on.

While at his house, Monica was kissed by Richard. She quickly pulled away and almost ran home. How could she have been so dumb?

She ran into the house where Chandler was sitting in the living room. Monica was out of breath and had some tears running down her face.

"What's wrong?"

"We…I...I went to cater a party for Richard tonight and...and he...kissed me"

"WHAT?"

"Please don't be angry"

"I can't believe this!"

"I swear I thought he was just being nice until he. Kissed me. I pushed him away I swear"

"How could you not see he was flirting? If you had just saw..."

"Chandler I had no love life in high school and I met you in college so YOU were my first boyfriend. I have NO experience in flirting! How was I to know?" she paused "besides Kathy kissed you!"

"I can't believe you'd use that!" he fumed.

Monica sat on the couch. She now had tears streaming down her face. "I swear I was just being nice"

Chandler sighed "I'm sorry for yelling" he hugged Monica.

"I'm sorry for being stupid"

"You are not stupid. You didn't know" he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you" Monica stuttered through her tears.

"I love you too"

Please review………


	6. Chapter 6Parenting Nightmares

-1Parenting Nightmares (Part Seven) Zach is a week old  
Alexander is two  
Abigail is six  
Cherish and Robbie are eight  
and Rachel is six months pregnant

Monica was distracted. While it was easy talking to and getting Joey and Rachel to agree to be the kids guardians in case something happened to her or to Chandler, she knew that it was going to be another story with the others when they told them their plans. Chandler, who arrived home early, entered the room and saw Monica chewing on her fingernail. If she was basically cleaning the whole house she was trying to work something out of her system, if she was sitting on a chair chewing on her fingernail like she was doing now, then she was trying to work out a problem.

Chandler sighed and walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Hon, what is wrong?"

Monica looked up and sighed. "How are we going to tell them? They are going to be so mad at us. I mean Rachel and Joey who know those kids in and out and who are great with them are not even related to them. Ross and my mom who has more rights to them, blood wise are going to be furious. I can see Phoebe being a little angry, but not for long. What are we going to do?"

Chandler sat on the coffee table in front of her and sighed. "I know. But we both agreed that Rachel and Joey would make the better guardians for those kids. You said it best when you explained that they know them better than the rest. The only ones who know our kids better are us. And that is saying a lot about those two. Besides they have changed. I personally think that everything will be all right. Ross will eventually come around. And I do not want my kids raised by your evil witch mother."

"I don't either. Joey and Rachel are the logical choice. But I was thinking we might want to get Gandolf involved to draw up some legal like papers so that nothing can be challenged." Monica summed up.

"Good idea. I love the way you think. Now where is everyone?" Chandler looked around the unusually quiet house.

"Robbie is with Joey who is shooting a few hoops with each other, Cherish and Abby are with Rachel and Phoebe shopping right now, Ross has taken Alexander to the museum, and my father and your mother have Zach at the Central Park Zoo. I know pretty amazing that the house is this quiet." Monica explained.

Chandler took off his jacket and moved over to sit next to her on the sofa. "The last time it was this quiet with only you and me here was that time when Zach was conceived. Remember?" Chandler asked kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Do I ever. And we found out the hard way that the first vasectomy that you went through wasn't performed right." Monica ran her hands through Chandler's hair.

Chandler made a face. "All that pain for nothing and I still had to go through it again. But for Zach's sake, I wouldn't trade what happened for nothing in this world." Chandler then started to neck Monica.

"Chandler…" Monica moaned. "What are we doing?"

Chandler stopped and grinned. "Do some serious making out. Why? Do you want me to stop?" Monica didn't say anything and then started to kiss and neck Chandler again. He was more than glad to comply.

The next day they invited Jack, Judy, Ross, and Phoebe while they had Rachel and Joey baby sit the children. They figured it was time to tell them who was going to be the children's guardians. The other night Chandler talked with Gandolf about sending over the legal documents.

"What is going on? Your not pregnant again are you?" Judy stated

"No I'm not but we do have an announcement to make" Monica smiled

"We have decided who is going to be their guardians if we die" Chandler added

"Really? Who?" Ross smirked, he figured he had it in the bag so to speak

"Ummm in the best interest of the children we chose...Joey and Rachel" Monica closed her eyes preparing for the worst, as did Chandler.

"WHAT??" Ross yelled

"How can you leave those children with those two??" Judy remarked

"Well this sucks" Phoebe frowned

"Certainly not who I would have picked" Jack sighed

"It's just that they are great with the children and..."

"I don't need to hear this" Ross left with Judy and Jack following

"Pheebs you don't hate us do you?" Monica sighed

"No" she smiled "I love you guys" Phoebe ran up and hugged them

"That actually wasn't so bad" Chandler said

"I guess so" Monica frowned

"um I wish I could stay but I hear my dead mother calling" Phoebe left, leaving a very confused Monica and Chandler behind.

Mean while at Joey and Rachel's, Joey played video games with Alexander and Robbie while Rachel had Cherish and Abby help her look after Zach.

"Auntie Rachel?" Abigail asked "When is your baby coming?"

"Not for a few months" Rachel smiled

"Why does it take so long?" Cherish wondered

"Uh I don't know honey"

"All that Zach does is sleep and eat" Abby frowned "he is lucky"

"How is he lucky?" Rachel had to ask

"No school" Cherish jumped in

"You don't like school?"

"Sometimes but I don't wanna talk about it" Cherish walked to where the boys are

"I love school" Abby smiled "We take naps"

Rachel laughed "You're lucky"

A half hour later Chandler arrived and took the gang home which meant it was just Rachel and Joey left. After their session in the park they both tried to stay away from each other, which was hard seeing they lived together.

"Rach we should talk"

"Yeah" Rachel sat down on the couch

"That kiss meant something to me but you probably just see me as a friend and plus your pregnant with your ex's kid so I'm shutting up now"

"Joey just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't fall for some one"

"What?"

"That kiss meant something to me too"

"Really??"

"Yeah it did"

"Where do we go from here?"

"Do you mind dating a pregnant woman?"

"Not when she's you...you meant you right?"

"Yeah I meant me" Joey leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. After another session they both decided to date but in secret.

Robert Bing walked slowly up the stairs to his house. Boy, was he in for it when his dad got a hold of him. Even though his dad never once hit him out of anger, except when he got a spanking when he was younger and well he deserved it.

He was more than worried. He not only got sent home from school at eleven in the morning. Something in the past that had happened three times and resulted in NO TV, movies, video games, computer and music except for band practice for a month. But this time he was suspended for a week. His father was not only going to punish him but he was going to KILL him.

And why was he suspended for two weeks? He got into at major fight at school. And he ended up with a bleeding nose and a black left eye. His father wasn't going to kill him, that would be too easy, he was going to massacre him! He just hoped that his mom was at home right now or would get home BEFORE his father did so he could get her help or get her to settle down his father.

After he unlocked the door and walked inside and shut the door. He took off his jacket put it on the back of the chair and took his books to the table. He had the rest of the day until his parents came home. Maybe he should go and see them right off. It might go better for him if he did. He started to pace back and forth wondering how he was going to tell them and what he was going to say.

"Let me guess, you hit like a butterfly and their hits stung like a bee." His fathers voice rang through the silence. Robert grimaced and scrunched his nose. The school must have called him up. "Yes the school called me up. I was in a very important meeting and Cassandra who is the gossip mill for the WHOLE floor and part of the next two told me in front of my supervisors that my son was in a fight and also was suspended for two weeks. Tell me, how great is that? Now, the school also said that you had a note for me to read and to sign. Where is it?"

Robbie, who was looking everywhere but at his father dragged the note out of his pocket and went and handed the note to his father. "How long have you been here?"

"Time enough to get here and settle down." Chandler then read the note and looked into Robbie's face. "Oh my God! Robbie, what happened?" Chandler started to take him to the bathroom to get him cleaned up.

"Are you sure you want to hear this dad?" Robbie asked. "I mean I am eight years old."

Chandler smiled. "Robbie I know how old you are. Now spill it." Chandler looked at his eye that was slowly starting to swell shut and then he cleaned off under the nose that had some blood on it. And had Robbie to take his gym shirt off.

"Well, we were in gym class, when one of the other guys decided to tell everyone what he learned about sex from his older brother." Robbie explained. Chandler who was busy dabbing at Robbie's eye stopped and looked at him. "Well, anyway he told me that his older brother said that the way a guy gets a girl pregnant is by touching them, uh below their waists another said by kissing them. Another said by sticking his hands in a girls panties. And oh, yeah the girl has to want to have a baby as well as the guy. And well, I said that there was more to it than that. I mean there has to be, right? And he called me a liar and well I ignored him but then he said that what would he expect coming from me and he said that at least when his dad has an affair with his secretary that they know how to use protection. I just said that he was just mad because my parents never had cheated on one another. And well, he punched me in the nose and then I fought back."

Chandler was standing there and folding the rag and ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Oh, boy. This is going to get complicated. Eight years of age and you are hearing myths from the locker room. Well, I guess I should have known. I was hoping to have this talk with you after you turned into the double digits. Ok, now tell me. How much do you know?" Robbie started to tell his father how much he knows and gossip that he heard. Finally, Robbie stops.

Chandler groans and shakes his head. "Well, at least I know where I need to start. I guess since you know that most of that stuff is mainly gossip and myths, that I ought to tell you a bit more about it. Well…Now where to start at?"

Chandler then led Robbie to the living room. "Have a seat. This is going to be a long day." For the rest of the day until two, Chandler did his best to explain what he knew and to answer Robbie's questions, who asked them hesitantly at first then starting asking them more and with a bit of more confidence.

Finally, Robbie stopped asking questions and Chandler decided enough was enough. "Is there anything else more pressing that you need to discuss?"

"No, not really. And let me guess, you don't want me to tell mom or anyone that you talked to me about this." Robbie asked.

"Uh, huh. Now promise me that if you have anymore questions, you will come and ask me, first. Ok? As you can tell those other boys in that school know nothing. Got it? They are a bunch of hot air." Chandler stated.

"From now on, I will come and talk to you first or with any problems. Unless mom can handle it. Don't worry, I know on what she would freak out." Robbie confirmed.

"Good. Now about your punishment…"Chandler began.

"Aww…dad." Robbie began.

"We have and appointment with your dean tomorrow, and then your mother and I will talk a bit more about your punishment when we get home. She is visiting with her mother." Chandler then pitched him a clean shirt. Just as Monica walked in.

"Robbie, what are you doing home?" Monica looked between Chandler and Robbie.

"Bad news, I got into a fight. The good news is I won!" Robbie tried to smooth his mother over.

Chandler shook his head. Robbie just goofed. "WHAT?" Monica screeched.

"Uh, we have a meeting tomorrow afternoon with the dean." Chandler explained handing her the note.

The next day, Chandler and Monica had talked the dean to reduce the suspension to one week and Robbie has to keep up with all of his homework and has to run for a mile everyday after school as punishment. Monica tried to fight the running part but the dean wouldn't budge. When they got home from the meeting, they had a long talk with Robbie.

A nine months pregnant Rachel sat in Monica and Chandlers baby sitting. They went to a movie so they asked her to look after the children. While watching television though her water broke. Scared, she paged Chandler and then called Joey who said he would be right over. She then called Ross who was on a flight from London, after seeing his daughter. Mean while, Zach and Alexander napped while Abigail, Cherish and Robbie played. Chandler and Monica arrived first.

"Honey are you okay??" Monica sat beside her

"So far so good" Rachel sighed

"Did you call Ross?" Chandler inquired

"Uhh…yeah, he is on his way as we speak. I then called Joey. He will take me to the hospital"

"I will call your mom and dad." Chandler picked up the phone and started to dial as Joey ran in to the living room. A minute later Chandler told Leonard and Saundra to meet Rachel at the hospital while Joey rushed her there. Monica later called Phoebe who went to meet them too. With no one to look after the children Monica stayed home, and Chandler went. Hours later the news came that Rachel had a little girl named Nicole Rose Geller, who weighed in at six pounds and five ounces. Everyone couldn't be happier for her and Ross. Who had just arrived at the hospital.

Today was the day….finally. She, Monica Bing, mother of five and wife of one terrific husband, a kid himself, mentally at least, was going back to school. Almost a decade ago she had to drop out because she was pregnant with the two oldest. She felt great. All the kids were in school. Her two oldest, Robbie and Cherish, who were 12 were in the sixth grade. Her 10 year old, or Abigail was in fifth.. Alexander was 7 and a half in grade two. Zachary who was 5 was now in kindergarten. Now she was able to go back.

Chandler was the one who stopped by the college and got her a handbook, himself. He got tired of tripping over furniture at night after she had remodeled or moved the furniture around. She had said there was nothing for her left to do. And Chandler was sick of seeing bruises on his legs. And Zachary even tripped over and knocked out one of his baby teeth. So Chandler insisted on her going back.

Monica was sure that her mother would have been pleased. But instead she criticized her to no end. Telling her that she was shocked that she would do that to her children. Making them latch key children. Monica informed her that they would go over and stay with Phoebe or even Joey until she or Chandler got home.

That still didn't satisfy her. Monica rolled her eyes. Anymore, no matter what her mother did or said would no longer surprise her.

Now Monica was signed up to learn about culinary cooking. Everyone loved her cooking and was sure that she would be a great chef. Monica was more than happy about going back and while she loved being a mother and wife, she felt happy to also go back and live out a dream of hers. Chandler was very supportive. And Monica was happy that she married Chandler. He was loving and respected her in short he was her best friend and a terrific husband and a great father. Of course he would argue up and down about that one.

And then somehow he even helped managed to help with the kids and housework. It was still not as neat as if she cleaned it. But he still helped her out by getting the kids off to school, preparing their lunches, helping out with laundry, helping the kids out with their homework. He did everything that he could do. Even wrangling Joey and Rachel and sometimes even Phoebe into helping him out as best as he could.

Finally, Monica graduated. At the top of her class. She even got offered a job as an understudy to one of the best chefs in New York. In short, she only worked part time. And everyone was pleased with her job.

Chandler said that at least she was. He absolutely hated his job. But with all of his promotions and benefits and such. There was no way he could quit. They had five kids to look after even though they had no more of the house payments, which they just got done paying off two years earlier, they still had insurance and doctor visits, braces to buy, dance lessons to pay for, a brand new bronco to pay for, and sports equipment and uniforms to buy. In short only Monica's job would not even begin to pay the bills.

So he was stuck there. But better that job than the job as a bartender that he hardly got paid for. Minimum wage was not too profitable. And there was no way that they would be able to afford all of those kids and everything else they had. They did find out what Nora, Jack, and Ross did concerning the bank. It was Ross of all people that let it slip. Of course there was little they could do about it. Except roll with it.

Robbie now had his own room in the attic. While Alex and Zach both shared Robbie's old room. That was the best way to do it. That way, the two youngest were together and only could remember sharing a room with each other. And Robbie was extremely happy about having his OWN room. Chandler did warn him not to expect about getting his way every time.

Monica was working late at the restaurant. The head chef was sick and she was in charge. Of course that was not helping Chandler out any. At first this month, Abby had gotten sick, then Robbie and Cherish and now Alex. They were extremely lucky that Zach did not come down with anything worse than a cold. But for poor Alex, he couldn't stop coughing and couldn't seem to get his breath.

Chandler was so worried about him that he was holding Alexander and pacing the floor with him.

Before Monica left for work, all he did was cough. But that was at 4 pm. Now it was nearly ten o clock at night, and Chandler wished that was all Alex was doing, coughing.

Now it was a mixture of him wheezing and a rattling in his throat. Chandler was really getting worried. He tried pacing with him, he tried vapor rub. HE tried everything. So he called the one man that would know what to do.

"Hello, Jack? Thank goodness I got a hold of you…right call waiting. Well, I have a problem, Alex won't stop coughing and I used every trick I could think of to get him to stop….OK, will do, thanks. And sorry to bothered you this late." Chandler sighed and hung up the phone.

Alex sounded better, he was no longer coughing, at least not as bad. Wait a minute, he was almost not breathing right now. Chandler then quickly called up Joey and Rachel. "Rachel, you and Joey get over here quickly, I have to get Alex to the ER NOW!" They had told him to call them and to tell them to come over. If Alex got any worse.

Chandler didn't even say thank you as soon as they walked in the front door, he was out the door. Him with the insurance that he quickly grabbed and his license and a blanket that he threw over Alex.

Since the hospital was just a few blocks away, he ran down there, because he knew of the road construction that would take longer. He ran inside screaming out what was wrong. The doctors knew what to do, and took Alex and put an oxygen mask over his face. Chandler never left his side.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Joey had called up everyone and informed them that Alex was in the ER. Monica had just finished up and was cleaning up the kitchen when she got the call. Another of her workers took her place and told her to go, they had a cab waiting for her.

Soon, she was in the ER, and followed Chandler's voice to find him holding their son. Monica ran over, "Chandler, what happened?"

"He almost stopped breathing." Chandler replied. "I had to get him here. I was at the end of my rope."

"And it was a good thing that you did, Mr. Bing. If you would have waited any later, Alex would probably not have made it. But, the good news is that we have found out that he has asthma." The doctor explained.

"You call that good?" Chandler was astonished.

"The bad news is that that he will have probably a lot more of those attacks for the rest of his life." The doctor informed them.

"What?" Chandler's face paled.

"NOO!!!!" Monica was crying and Chandler held her tight.

"But, the good news is they can be controlled. By use of inhalers. And other medicines. Even allergies could also help start an attack. But don't worry, once everything is controlled, including allergies, and with medicines, he should be ok. I am going to write you out a prescription and you can take him home day after tomorrow." The doctor left and came back with some inhalers and a prescription. "Now, we will do some tests on him, but I want you to take him to  
his pediatrician and find out what his allergies are. The quicker the better." He then handed them the prescription.

Two days later, they were able to take Alex home. Monica carried an overnight bag and Alex carried a big teddy bear and Chandler opened the door. Joey, Phoebe, Ross, Nora, and Rachel all waited for them to talk.

"He has asthma." Chandler informed everyone. "But the doctor says that he will be fine. As long as he keeps an inhaler close by and takes certain medicines." Monica sat on the chair holding Alex close.

"Mama, can't breath." Alex muffled out. Monica then let up on him and Alex ran off to play with Robbie.

Two years later, Monica came home very tired from work and wanted only to go to sleep. Soon after she entered the room, she saw a note that told her to go to the bathroom. She then walked in there and was in for the surprise of her life Chandler stood there and had run a hot bath with something to relax her with bubbles and rose pedals.

Monica had tears in her eyes as she stood there looking down at what Chandler had done. "I love you, you know that."

Chandler approached her and kissed her on the lips. He then helped her off with her clothes. She stepped into the tub. The water helped ease her aches and pains out of her tired and overworked body. In a bit, Chandler brought instead of her comfortable robe, her black dress and shoes that she used for dressing up and going places.

"Oh, Chandler. I really do not feel like going anywhere." Monica explained.

"But I made reservations at Tavern On The Green." Chandler then gave Monica his most pleading face.

"Oh, all right. You win." Monica then got out of the tub and dried off and got dressed. She then fixed her hair. Going out into the living room, she saw that Chandler was dressed in his best suit and gave her a red rose. Finally, they left.

After they arrived, they were escorted by a waiter to the table and were seated. Monica and Chandler then talked a bit. Discussing various things from their jobs to the kids. Finally, Chandler got up to find out what was keeping the champagne. It was then that Richard walked in with his newest girlfriend who was a blond bombshell. They stopped at the table and chatted for a bit.

"Uh, listen Monica I am sorry I came on to you that fast." Richard tried apologizing.

"It was not that. The fact is that I am married." Monica held up her left hand that had a plain gold wedding band displayed on it. "With five wonderful children. Two girls and three boys. And I couldn't be happier." Monica smiled.

"FIVE KIDS? What did you have three all at once? I mean how long have you been married?" Richard asked. Getting more and more ruder by the minute.

"Twelve years." Monica stated evenly.

"And they all must be young." Richard deduced.

"The two twins who are the oldest are exactly twelve years and the youngest is five years old." Monica explained.

"You dropped out of college and got married and then had the kids." Richard stated.

"No, I was still in college when I married my husband and about a month and a half pregnant at the time. The reasons why I dropped out were I could not stand the looks and whispers I got and I got to the point where I was pretty sick all the time. Besides I had just finished getting my culinary degree two years ago and am now an intern to a chef here in the Village." Monica explained.

"Really? That is uh, nice. Tell me what does your husband do for a living?" Richard asked.

"He is working for a big company as a supervisor. Uh, processing information and configuring important data." Monica explained. Not exactly a lie and not exactly the truth, either.

"Really? That is nice. Well where is he now? I would like to meet him." Richard looked around the table.

Monica looked around and didn't or couldn't see Chandler standing on the other side of the blinds listening to the conversation. "Well, he is taking an important phone call from work. They can not get through a day without him." Monica smiled what she hoped was a convincing lie.

"Well, I guess we had better go to our table." Richard then led his date off. Monica felt relived. Chandler who heard everything felt sick. He stood there for a couple of minutes with a pale look on his face.

Finally, a waiter approached him. "Sir do you feel well?"

"No I don't, thank you anyway. But nothing can be done about it. But there is something that you can do for me. I have yet to receive my champagne." Chandler pointed out. To him it sounded like Monica was ashamed of him and what he did. It also felt like a knife was being twisted in his gut.

"I will see that you get it. And I am sorry for it taking so long." The waiter then walked off.

Chandler made his way back to the table and sat down opposite of Monica and smiled sadly into her eyes. Monica looked into his eyes and saw the sadness and the fake smile.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Monica asked.

"Well, I uh. I just wanted to give you a night out of the house and away from the children for a while." Chandler answered her. The real reason laying in his jacket pocket in a heart shaped box.

"I love being around those children, they are my heart and my life. I am nothing without them." Monica answered. By then they both had the champagne and had both of their glasses filled up. They gave each other a silent toast.

"So what you are saying is you don't love being around me and I don't register in your heart let alone your life." Chandler sighed sitting back.

Monica raised her eyebrow and looked at his face. "Of course you do. I just feel differently about you and the children that is all."

Chandler opened his mouth to say something but no words could come out. He just shook his head and they both then ordered and a while later ate.

After they arrived at the house, Chandler went inside and hung up Monica's coat after taking it from her and then his as well. Monica took off her shoes and put her purse on the table by the door.

Monica then turned angrily to Chandler. "Now what was that all about at the restaurant? And don't try giving me the innocent look and what. I want answers!"

Chandler slammed his fist into the wall. "Why don't you give me answers? For one. What did you mean telling that 'big tree' that I was something that I am not? A supervisor, my ass. And also, from the way it sounded, like you married me only because of the kids sakes nothing else. Are you that ashamed of me that you don't want to even associate with me any more? It sounds like all that you  
love in this marriage are only the kids." Chandler then turned toward Monica. "I mean I supported you and stood by you and I meant what I said all those years back in the hospital. I love you and only you. But, if you don't love me…" Chandler opened his mouth to talk and found out that he couldn't. "…all I am going to say is that I am not going to put those kids through what I went through when I was younger. You may not love me. But I love you and those kids. SO I will tell you what I will do for you. I will stay in Robbie's room from now on. There is an extra bed in there. But there is no way I am getting a divorce and that is that."

Chandler then walked to the laundry room to think. Leaving Monica standing there with tears streaming down her face.

A week later Monica had hardly seen Chandler. He slept in Robbie's room at night and stayed out all day. She tried to stay strong for her children but this was killing her. The fact Chandler thinks she doesn't love him. Which is far from the truth. Monica racked her brain trying to think of a way to prove to him how much she loves him.

That night as Monica laid in bed, a song came on the radio that really hit her.

Selena - Dreaming of You

She wondered if Chandler had heard it by any chance. Probably not though. Robbie doesn't have a radio in his bedroom. A tear fell down her face. 'I need to see him' Monica grabbed her robe and headed for Robbie's room. To her surprise she found Chandler watching T.V in the living room.

"Can't sleep?"

"No" he simply replied

"Neither can I. I haven't slept since...you know"

"Uh huh"

"Can I say something?"

"Knock your self out"

"Chandler I don't know why I lied but I was wrong okay? I shouldn't have made you out to be someone your not. I don't know how I can prove to you I love you but I do. I love you with all my heart" tears started falling down her face.

"How can I know for sure?"

"You just have to trust me"

"I trust you"

"Now what?"

"We try and save our marriage"

"How?"

"My boss offered me a cabin for a week. We could go up there and work things out"

"He owns a cabin?"

"No. He was supposed to use it with his wife but they divorced..."

They stayed up and talked for an hour until Monica fell asleep on the couch. They agreed to ask Rachel and Joey to look after the children while they went up to the cabin to save their marriage.

Saturday morning they said a teary eyed good bye to the children and started the three hour drive for the cabin. When they did arrive it was around ten in the morning.

They decided it would be nice to take a walk so they bundled up (there was a lot of snow on the ground) and started up a trail. After an hour of hiking they ended up in a clearing which had an amazing view.

"Wow" Monica was amazed

"I know. Its a great change from the city"

"That's for sure"

"Maybe now would be a good time to talk"

"I think your right. Why did you lie about who I am?"

"Well I...I guess I wanted to make everything sound extra perfect so he would back off. I am so sorry Chandler"

"Its okay just next time don't lie"

"I swear" Monica smiled "I love you"

"Ditto" Chandler grinned and kissed her softly on the lips "Lets go. It may be a nice view but its freezing"

"Yeah" they joined hands and headed down the mountain.

Later that night they ended up switching cabins because the first one had no working plumbing, and it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

After they changed cabins, Monica went quickly to the bathroom to get a shower and change. Chandler changed into his robe to get ready to get a shower.

"I have a present for you it is in gold wrapping paper in the suitcase." Monica then hummed as she went to the bathroom for a shower. She had informed a friend of hers at work that they had an argument and that friend advised her to try out something new.

While she was in there for a quick shower, Chandler walked over to the bag and pulled out the present. He frowned as he opened the card. 'I will do ANYTHING you want!'

He then opened the package up. The present was the book Karma Sutra. Chandler stood there with his jaw opened and with an amazed look on his face.

Monica then came out of the bathroom. "Well, what do you think of my present to you?"

Chandler looked up, Monica was still wet and her hair was very damp with water running down her shoulders and back. She also had on the same nightgown that she wore on their marriage night. Only since she had five children, her breasts were fuller as were her hips. And it made the nightgown tighter and showed off her figure more and it also got Chandler more horny.

"I know that I am not as thin as I was when we first got married..." Monica was then cut off.

Chandler ran over to her and grabbed a hold of her and started to kiss her. "You look as beautiful to me now as you did when I first made love to you." Chandler whispered into her ear while kissing her neck. Chandler's hands were all over her body. He loved everything about her. And always would.

Monica pulled back and grinned. "Did you get a chance to look through the book and pick out what you want to do?"

"Not a chance." Chandler muttered walking toward her.

"We can now." Monica then dove for the book.

"We do not need a book. I KNOW what to do and we both know what each other likes. Besides, I need you NOW!" Chandler then ran foreword to grab a hold of her.

Monica side stepped him and then grabbed the book, opened it to some drawings and showed Chandler the pictures. "You are sure that you don't want to do THIS?"

Chandler's face got a shocked expression on it, then he grinned. "You said anything, right."

"Uh, yeah." Monica was now starting to get nervous.

Chandler looked through the book more and looked at Monica with a very happy expression on his face. Well, it was her idea. "No matter what or how much I want to do, right?" He then showed Monica some pictures.

"All of that?" Monica gulped. If they pulled off half of that stuff that Chandler wanted to do, she was going to be sore for a very long while.

"That is just the beginning, sweetheart." Chandler then grabbed a hold of Monica and pushed her down on the couch. They were busy the whole night. And Monica was right, she was sore for a while after that.

Thank god they did switch cabins, as the next day an avalanche destroyed it. Monica felt like they cheated death because they were supposed to be in that cabin. Little did they know that back home everyone thought they were inside.

Sunday morning...

Rachel and Joey had stayed over at Chandler and Monica's house to look after the kids.

Ever since Rachel had Nicole, Joey had done more calming down and he was very loyal to both Nicole and Rachel. He no longer would ogle girls, or would watch porn, which coming from Joey, that spoke volumes. The woman that he was into was Rachel and he would watch cartoons with Nicole and do a lot with her, he acted more like her father than Ross even did. Unentincially, of course.

While Rachel had an effect on him when it came to a relationship that included commitment, it was Nicole that was also stealing his heart.

Ross was getting more and more angry the way Nicole would always look at Joey like HE was HER father. She did that more and more. It was Joey that played with her and had fun with her. HE watched cartoons with her. And he even was starting to lay off the cartoons that were violent not only because Rachel asked, but also because he was worried about the effect they had on Nicole.

While he loved Robbie, who he used to allow to watch those types of toons, he now started to think of the kids and consequences of, and their futures. HE even now wished that he did not let Robbie watch those toons when he was younger.

Robbie was not really violent, but after the major fight that he had with another boy, Chandler and Joey both secretly taught him how to throw a decent punch, away from Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross's eyes. But only in self defense and to always talk his way out of fighting or to just walk away. But in the case of self defense, he was allowed to fight back.

They were all in the living room watching Sunday morning cartoons when the news came on...

TV announcer: We have to interrupt your viewing to bring you a special bulletin. An avalanche has buried five cabins and their inhabitants in the Snow Valley Hideaway on Mount Reinter. The phone service has been knocked out because of the transmitter being on the mountain.

They did not hear anything else. That was where Chandler and Monica were staying at and that was the mountain. Their was an eerie and awful quiet in the room.

In the space of ten minutes, Rachel and Joey both inherited five children and a house and two checking and one saving accounts, some stocks, Cds and two life insurance policies, and five children have become orphans. Two twelve years olds who know what is going on, a ten year old who also knows what is going on and a seven and five year old who really do not understand.

Abigail and Cherish both started crying and they drug in Nicole. Robbie sat on the couch stunned. Rachel had tears falling down her face and was trying her best to stop Nicole from crying and to comfort the two girls. She called Phoebe to come over and help. And Joey was quickly on the phone to Ross.

Alex turned toward Robbie, "What is going on?"

"Mom and dad went to that mountain to stay for a week." Robbie answered quietly.

Alex started to cry. Zach then asked, "What does that mean?"

"They are not coming back, ever." Robbie's voice broke as a few tears came out of his eyes. He brushed them away quickly. HE had to be strong in front of his younger brothers and sisters. Zach then started to cry as well.

"They don't want us!!!!!!!!" Zach was crying.

"No, it is not that! Don't you ever say that about your parents. They loved you all so much. What Robbie is trying to say is that the reason they are never coming back is because they are dead." Joey stated with tears on his face as well, he had just gotten off the phone with Ross who in turn called Judy.

Alex and Zach were both really crying. It was then that Phoebe arrived and started to help Joey out with Alex and Zach. Robbie couldn't take it, he left the room to go into his parents' room. He got out the picture album and laid on the bed. He then opened the picture album and looked through it.

"Mom, dad, I will never forget you and will make sure that none of the others do either, I promise you both." Robbie started to cry.

Joey walked in and sat on the bed with him and held him while he cried. "Robbie, always remember that your mother and father both were proud of you and that they loved you. Your mother claimed that you looked more and acted like your father than any of the others. And your father was always proud of you. While he loved all of his children, you are his first born son and always had a special place in his heart. Always remember that. And know that me and Rachel will always be here. Not too long ago, your parents made out a will that said that if anything happened to them, Rachel and I were to become your guardians. We are going to move in here and be with you all. We can never take your parent's place, but we do not want to or even to try to. We will always be your Aunt Rachel and Uncle Joey." Joey then held onto his godson tighter and they both started to cry.

On Long Island, after Judy watched the news bulletin on a different channel after Ross told her about what happened, she got up and called an old friend of hers who happened to be a lawyer and was well on her way to getting custody of the kids.

Chandler may have convinced Monica that Joey and Rachel should get the kids, but she was going to be the one to get them. Rachel she did not mind, it was that Italian actor that she did not like. He was too much like Chandler for her own peace of mind. And she was going to see that they were not going to be raised to be like their father.

The girls were like her daughter, so they would be no problem, the two younger boys, Alex and Zach could be taught to be Gellers and into the perfect boys that she had always envisioned. But Robbie was going to be trouble, he was already like his father, not only the way he looked but also his attitude and manners and that stupid sense of humor. She then smiled, she knew what to do if he got too unruly.

The next day, since everything had happened, Rachel called the school and informed them what had happened and that it would be awhile before the kids would be back. The dean even told them that the priest would remember them in the next mass. And that there was two counselors if any of them needed to talk to them.

Rachel even called up Bloomingdale's and informed them that she had to have some time off. They were not too happy until she explained why. They then told her to take all the time that she needed. Joey did not go in to any auditions that day, and Phoebe came around. As did Jack who stopped by to check on them and make sure they were ok.

After seeing how well Joey and Rachel were looking after the kids, he was glad that Chandler and Monica had chosen them. What he did not know was what Judy was planning. He then left and went on to work. Missing not only his little girl, but also Chandler as well.

It was about one pm that day when Judy, Ross, two social workers and her lawyer friend showed up and with a document that said that she was going to court to get custody of the kids and the bank accounts. Until the court date, she even had temporary custody of the kids.

The younger kids were easier to take with them. Zach and Alex was happy to see Ross. Abby was a bit frightened but when Judy hugged her and held her, she felt better. Cherish was a bit standoffish, but she was going to be no real trouble. But it was Robbie who was putting up a fight. The two social workers were each getting a workout from the twelve year old.

While he was fighting, Joey was on the phone to Gandolf informing him of what was going on. Gandolf, who was in NY, was on his way down there as fast as he could get.

Finally after Robbie had punched a social worker in the stomach, and kicked the other, Joey had run over and settled him down. The social workers were amazed at how Joey was able to calm him down, they then thought that maybe it would be a better idea to leave Robbie with him. The only thing was the papers, since it was their job, they had no choice but to escort them to Judy's.

Rachel even talked them into letting them pack their clothes and other essentials. While they were packing, Robbie slipped some pictures of the whole family and of Monica and Chandler into his suitcase. Unobserved by Judy.

During which time, Monica and Chandler who could not call home, were trying to get home, but the avalanche had blocked the road. So they had to wait until the road was cleared which from what they heard was in four or five days at the most.

By the time Gandolf arrived at the house, Judy, Ross, the social workers and the kids were gone. Joey was pacing the floor and Rachel and Phoebe were both sitting on the couch.

Gandolf did not waste any time, he quickly called up several friends at city hall and his lawyer and judge friends. He was going to make sure all of Monica and Chandler's wishes were followed through to the letter.

It was then that Nora arrived. She was in New York to see her editor and Rachel had quickly called her editor that morning and she had told Nora. Nora was more than mad. When Chandler and Monica informed her of who they had chosen to look after the kids and why, she willingly agreed with them.

She was going to make sure that Joey and Rachel were going to get the kids, even if it cost her all of her money in her bank accounts. She would see to it. And if she had to, she would stop touring, get a huge eight bedroom townhouse and then have them all move in with her. She owed it to the kids and to Chandler and Monica.

After arriving home that night, Jack found out what Judy had done. He was not too happy, but was not too surprised. She had a very stubborn streak and would always try to get her way. He knew that nothing good was going to come of this.

For one thing, Robbie and her were getting into some major arguments. Finally, the next day, after a major argument between Judy and Robbie, where Robbie informed her that she was not anywhere as GREAT as his parents were, Judy had enough and she and Ross dragged Robbie down to see a psychiatrist that had the reputation of 'fixing' everything with drugs. After meeting with them and seeing Robbie, he wrote out two prescriptions, one to slow Robbie down and another to sedate him when Judy felt that he was too out of hand.

The only problem now was that she would always give him the maximum dosage allowed. And that kept Robbie disoriented, tired and zoned out. When he would go to bed he would end up getting a flashlight out and look at a picture of his mom and dad.

During all that time, Monica and Chandler found out some worse news, the snowplow had broken down, and it was going to take another four more days until they could get out. At least Joey and Rachel were there with the kids, right?

Judy's friend pulled some strings and called in some favors and got the trial moved up fast. So that within a week, they could all go.

During the trial time, the lawyer kept attacking Joey about his womanizing and his sleeping around and how he did not have a reliable income. He then hit Rachel with her being an irresponsible single mom, that already had her hands full with one baby. When Phoebe took the stand, he painted her as a whore and a new aged freak and witch. And Nora as a traveling slut that had no business being around kids and he brought up Chandler as an example.

But what really hurt everyone was Ross being put up on the stand and testifying against Rachel and Joey both. As soon as he was done, Gandolf, his old college friend, stood up and looked harshly at Ross... "No further questions."

The judge told him to step down and on the way to his seat, Joey would not look at him and Phoebe was giving him the evil sign and Rachel turned to him and said, "I hope you enjoyed your last visit with you daughter, because I am putting a restraining order on you and your mother." It was then that Ross realized that he had overstepped his bounds beyond the limit this time.

Judy's friend was a very experienced trial lawyer that had been practicing law for twenty five years. Gandolf tried every trick that he knew of to stop him. But his youthful enthusiasm and outlook did not compete with the twenty one year trial lawyer.

Finally, after everything was said and done, the judge decided to go and to look at all the evidence and would tell his verdict the next day.

That night, everyone was extremely sad. Judy was going to end up with the kids, they all knew it.

Joey who had promised Chandler that he would keep an eye on them felt like he broke his promise and let them down and Rachel felt awful as well, she had also promised the same thing to Monica. Phoebe knew that Judy would take all the life out of the children. It seemed as though she had already done that with Robbie, he had just sat stoically in the courtroom with a glazed look in his eyes. Gandolf felt even worse, he was sure that he was letting everyone down including the kids, his friends and himself.

The next day, at the courtroom, the judge was about to give out his decision, when Monica and Chandler both ran out of breath into the court. As soon as Gandolf saw them he smiled. Joey,

Rachel, and Phoebe had just won.

"Your honor, I suggest we hand the kids over to another solution, Monica and Chandler Bing. The children's parents." Gandolf smiled, they had just won. The only way for the court to give Judy the right to the kids would be for her to prove that Monica and Chandler were unfit parents.

The judge looked up as Joey, Rachel, Phoebe, Nora, Cherish, Abby, Alex and Zach all ran over and hugged them tight. As well as Jack who was right behind Monica and Chandler, he had informed them of what was going on.

He had went over to their house to get some more clothes for the kids when they drove up. He had quickly told them of what was happening and how bad it looked for Rachel and Joey. They raced over to the courthouse to stop Judy.

"I declare a mistrial. The kids stay with the parents." The judge smiled happily at the scene down at him. A lot of times these things never worked out.

They were all back together again. One big happy family. But to Chandler, something did not feel right. He looked down at his kids, all four of them. FOUR? Wait a minute! Where was Robbie?

He then looked up and saw him sitting still never looking back towards them and looking straight ahead. He ran over to where he was at and kneeled to look directly into his eyes. Instead of the bright happy look that he always saw in them, they were dull and out of focus or almost dilated.

"Robbie." Chandler put his hands on his face and positioned his eyes to look into his. "Hey, your mother and I are back. Robbie?" He then remembered when he had seen eyes like this the last, and that was when he was in college and a boy in the dorm got doped up and he had to help him to the infirmary. Chandler looked over at Judy Geller angrily, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!?!"

It was Ross that answered, "Well, he was out of control and we thought that he needed to quiet down..."

Chandler couldn't even speak. He grabbed Robbie and carried him toward the door, with Monica following. On the way out, he stopped and talked to Gandolf. "I do NOT want ANY of my children around Judy or Ross Geller. Get me a restraining order against them."

Joey was furious, his godson was doped up as well as Phoebe and Rachel who were fuming. Rachel then also added, "Get me one as well for my daughter, Nicole. I do not want her around Ross Geller or his mother."

"Ok. Where are you going to be at so I can get a hold of you?" Gandolf asked.

"At the hospital that Jill works at. Beth Israel. So we can get some help for Robbie." And with that Chandler took Robbie out of the court with Monica and the kids following as well as the others.

Monica watched Robbie has he peacefully slept in his hospital bed. Chandler had to take the other children home so Monica stayed behind with Robbie. Because he had been so doped up on the medication, Jill suggested he stay in for observation.

"Hey Monica, how is he doing?"

"Hey Chandler, he has been sleeping the whole time"

"You know the kids didn't want me to leave" Chandler smiled

"I can imagine" Monica kept her sight on Robbie

"You know there is something I want to talk to you about"

"And what would that be?"

"You have blessed me with five beautiful children and twelve years of marriage. I know that you are

the love of my life and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else so uh what I'm trying to say is..." Chandler got out a diamond engagement ring "Will you make me the happiest man in the world?...again?"

"Oh my god" Monica let a tear fall down her face "Are you really proposing to me in a hospital room?"

Chandler laughed "I know it's a little backwards but I always promised you your dreaming wedding and I'm not going to let you down so will you marry me?"

"I'd be honored too"

Chandler grinned and slid the ring on her finger, "I love you"

"I love you too" Monica let her tears fall freely

Chandler kissed her softly on the lips and they hugged tightly. Chandler then grinned and pulled back. He went over to a backpack that he had brought in the room for Robbie filled with some stuff that his son loved and that Chandler felt that would make Robbie happy, and pulled out a radio and turned it on. After fiddling with the channels and turning the radio down, Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight started playing.

He then extended his hand. "May I have this dance, Ms. Geller?"

Monica smiled, "It is Mrs. Bing. And yes you may, Mr. Bing." They started to dance and kiss heavily not noticing that Robbie had woken up and was laying there smiling at seeing his parents alive and well in the room and very much in love.

var PUpage"76001089"; var PUprop"geocities"; var yviContents'http://us.toto.geo. geovisit();


End file.
